The Great Lusty Ninja War
by EeeekZombieFox
Summary: This is a slash, but just for giggles. Kakashi and Minato live together as lovers and as summer starts up so does the fun. Naruto and his friends seem to have burnt down their house and now are living with them. As days go by more and more people seem to be bunking at Kakashis place. Kakashi and Minato are getting married! Now all they have to do is not screw it up, yea right.
1. Chapter 1

** Ok first thing is I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. This story is a slash story aka hot sweaty guys all over each other. Sounds hot. Everything is pretty much random, oh and if you do not like my story/slash stuff then don't read it or just flame for the hell of it. The rating is this way cause of...naught words, sexual suggestions, and well yea... ok I'm REALLY rusty so bare with me and lets see how this turns out!**

Chapter 1

It was a hot humid day in Konoha and everyone seemed to be out and about in the heat. Every house was busy with people trying to cool off. Fans were going, watermelons were being cut for lunch, and kids were heading for a near by pond or lake. But one home was silent in this hectic village.

Kakashi Hatake was sitting on his back porch reading Come Come Paradise for the fifteenth time this year. As he reached for his lemonade he heard footsteps upstairs from the bedroom. Minato Namikaze walked down the stairs groggily only wearing black boxers with white words reading "Man Meat" on the butt and had bed head hair that stuck up more than usual.

"Damn. Kakashi baby why didn't you wake me up sooner? It's like twelve already." Minato yawned and walked into the kitchen scratching his ass.

"I thought I would let you sleep in a bit, plus you looked so peaceful." Kakashi said as he shut his book close.

"Oh well, want some waffles? I'm in the mood for some." Minato asked as he shook the box of frozen waffles with a wink and smile.

"How can you eat something hot on a day like this?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped his strong arms around his lover.

"Well Kakashi baby you were the one who showed me how to." Kakashi blushed behind his mask.

They turned and faced each other and stared into one another's eyes passionately. Minato pulled Kakashi closer and stroked his face gently with the backside of his hand. Minato slowly grabbed Kakashis mask and was about to pull it down for a kiss, till the moment was ruin by a loud knock at the door.

"Sigh, looks like I have to go get dressed now." Minato whispered.

"It's ok, we have all tonight for that." Kakashi reassured his lover. Minato smirked his signature smile and dashed upstairs. Kakashi went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Kakashi senpi!" The 16-year-old boy yelled.

"Naruto? Sasuka? Sakura? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

"We need a place to stay since Naruto blew our house up by trying to cook ramen..." Sakura said glaring at the boy.

"I told you I can't cook! That's why we have women to cook!" Naruto yelled.

"And I told you to stop being sexist!" She yelled back.

"So you guys want to stay here till you get a new place." Kakashi sighed.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Sasuka asked as he invited himself in. Naruto and Sakura followed him in. Kakashi sighed and closed the door.

"We have one bedroom open. You can use that to stay in." Kakashi pointed up stairs. As he did Minato came down in his regaler clothes.

"Hey guys! What's up Naruto?" Minatos voice echoed through out the house.

"Dad! Hey I haven't seen you in a week!" Naruto said as he attacked him with a hug.

"Narutos friends, how are you Ms. Sakura?"

"I-I'm fine Narutos dad. How are you?" She stuttered and blushed.

"Why I'm fine, thanks for asking. And Sasuka how are you?"

"Fine..." Sasuka said flatly.

"Yes you are..." Minato winked.

Sasuka got chills down his back and left towards the spare bedroom.

"So...um, why do you guys have bags? We haven a slumber party? Cause I love an all guy slumber party." Minato rubbed his hands together and smiled. Kakashi blushed and cleared his throat.

"Naruto burnt down their house trying to make ramen. So I guess I said it was ok for them to stay here for a while."

"Oh." Minato lost his smile, but reappeared as fast as it vanished.

"Hehe! Don't worry boys...and Sakura..our home is your home!"

"You're the best oto-san!" Naruto yelled. Minato smiled and took Naruto and Sakura to their room. Kakashi sighed and new that this was going to be one hell of a long summer...

**Poor Kakashi...oh well his problem not mine. Like I said before I do not own Naruto, if you didn't like it then don't read it, if I got any names wrong please tell me cause I just got them off of Wikia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto! And thank you for telling me it's spelled Sasuke with an E. Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, the sun was just coming up and it was already hot out. Up stairs came a terrible sound, the sound of snoring.

Sakura was wide awake on the other side of the bedroom. There was a pink curtain in the middle of the room that separated the boys and Sakura. And Narutos snoring was getting on her nerves. Sakura got up and grabbed her Sasuke body pillow and groggily stumbled along till she got to the pink curtain. She ripped the curtain to one side and jumped on Narutos sleeping body.

"AAHHH! Assassin!" Naruto screamed and got up off the messy floor that was his bed.

"Naruto! Why do I to have to share a room with you?! But you're ok Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"I think I need to pee." Sasuke got up out of bed wearing some dark navy blue boxers and headed for the door.

"Woman! When will you learn that my heart belongs to Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled and pulled Sakura off of him.

"Naruto, you are a guy! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sakura yelled back. "And put on some clothes! No one wants to see your hairy chest!"

"It's premature chest hair! Plus I look manly with it!" Naruto yelled as he stuck out his chest that had only one hair on it.

"Eww!" Sakura smacked him with a pillow and ran off.

"I still don't know why you have a pillow of Sasuke if you like me..." Naruto wondered to his self.

Minato was laying on the bed spooning Kakashi. Kakashi was laying there listening to the kids petty fight. Kakashi sight heavily and was rethinking about having them stay.

"What's wrong Kakashi baby? Is it too hot for me to spoon you?" Minato asked as he removed his arms and started to get up.

"No, just thinking about the kids. We can't have them in the house all the time. They'll destroy it."

"That's very true...hmm." Minato sat at the end of the bed thinking to himself. "I have a marvelous idea, but you have to distract them till I get back Kakashi baby." Minato said as he started to put his pants on over his white boxers that said "High-five me here" with a hand print on his left butt cheek.

"This could be good...or very bad." Kakashi said to himself.

"Don't worry, let daddy take care of this." Minato winked at him and disappeared. Kakashi sighed again and decided to get up and get ready for another insane day.

"Good morning kids!" Minato said as he ran down the stairs to find Sasuke sitting at the table with his blank expression and Sakura with bloodshot eyes and messed up hair. Naruto on the other hand was humming and cooking instant ramen.

Minato was like a deer in headlight. "You guys look like a train wreck."Minato was a little scared to ask.

"Oto-san! Good morning!" Naruto said then shoved hot ramen in his mouth. Minato said no more and left the house.

"Wonder where he left to in a hurry..." Sakura asked.

"I have a pretty good idea..." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Yea Sasuke, I totally agree with you. Naruto does scare off everyone."

Sasuke looked at her. "I was talking about you."

"What?!" Sakura shrieked with anger. Naruto laughed hysterically and chocked on some ramen.

"Good morning kids. See you all had something to eat." Kakashi said as he pulled out a pop-tart. "Did you all sleep well last night?"

"I would of if Naruto didn't snore so fucking loud!" She almost yelled.

"Well you'll just have to get use to it or get earplugs." Kakashi said with a hidden smirk as he remembered the first month with Minato and his snoring problem.

"Oh, Kakashi I almost forgot to ask you..." Sakura started.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked as he ripped open his pop-tart.

"Why is there a cabinet just filled with cans of whip cream?" Everyone was looking as Kakashi for the answer.

Kakashi had hold of his mask and was just about to pull it down, till she asked that. He placed his pop-tart down on the kitchen counter and cleared his throat.

"W-well, you see Sakura...it's kinda for...umm.." Kakashi stumbled.

"It's for snacks of course!" Minato said as he came rushing in. Kakashi was thanking Minato in his head and did a sigh of relief.

"Snacks?" Sakura asked.

"We love whip cream so much that we put it on almost everything we eat! Hahaha!" Minato scuffled up a laugh that was some what believable.

"Oh, now that makes sense! Maybe I should try that with ramen!" Naruto said with his goofy smile.

"Naruto don't make me put you over my knee and paddle the living hell out of you." Minato smiled.

"But dad!" Naruto whined to his father. Minato then gave a very long ass lecture about how he should eat his veggies and fruit to be a strong and health ninja.

"Sigh. I'm getting too old for this..." Kakashi said to his self.

"So...um...where did you go Minato sun pi?" Sakura asked trying not to make eye contact and blushing.

"Oh that's right." Minato said with a snap of his fingers. He picked up a plastic bag that was on the floor.

"I got everyone bathing suits! Cause we're going to the beach baby!" Minato said as he pulled out a pair of pink speedos.

"Yeeeeaaaaa!" Naruto and Sakura cheered. Sasuke sighed and got up to go get his own swimming trunks, cause he knew Minato got him a pair of speedos as well.

"Sasuke my boy, don't worry I got you a pair too." Minato pulled out a black speedo.

"No thanks. I have some." Sasuke said in his sexy emo voice.

"Damn, he's good..." Minato said to his self, hoping to see Sasuke in a pair of skin tight speedos.

"What about me dad? What did you get me?" Naruto said trying too peek in the bag. Minato came back to reality and whipped the bag back away from the over excited ninja.

"Here you go Naruto." He pulled out a speedo that was bright orange. Naruto grabbed them and inspected them.

"When you put those on...you will become a man, my son." Minato wiped a tear from his eye.

"Thank you oto-san." Naruto smiled and placed them on his head, then headed for the bedroom to try on his speedo.

"What about me?" Sakura said. Minato pulled out a speedo that was pink.

"Oh what the hell?!" Sakura shrieked with anger and ripped it out of his hand. She stomped off towards the bathroom in rage.

"Don't worry Kakashi baby. I got one just for you." He pulled out a black speedo with white wording that said "Sexy" on the butt. Kakashi grabbed them and left to put them on without complaining. Minato smiled his signature smile and walked off to put on his blue ones.

"Well, here we are. Finally." Kakashi said walking onto the beach and feeling the smooth, hot sand between his toes.

"Yea! Come on guys, let's go swimming!" Naruto yelled as he rushed out in his orange speedo and Sakura running behind him with her pink speedo and bra under the shirt thing going on. Sasuke walked, but followed them towards the water in his black and white swimming trunks.

"Come on Kakashi baby, lets go set up an umbrella and deep throat each others tongues ." Minato winked and started setting up.

"Minato, I just want to finish my book today. It can wait." Kakashi said as he sat under the umbrella and pulled out Come Come Paradise. Minato sighed and fell back onto his back.

"What am I going to do then...?" Minato grunted.

"Trust me, you'll find something." Kakashi reassured him. And just as he said that a womans scream came from the other side of the beach. Minato took off like lightning and Kakashi chuckled to his self.

Minato jumped over some boulders and found a short, blond haired woman running topless, with her tits a swinging to her friends. She then said something about seeing someone in the water that tried to grab her. Minato wasted no time and dived in to the water to find the enemy. He saw a shadow in the water, just ahead of him. He then sped up and tackled the shadow. The enemy struggled, and tried to grab Minato, but failed and Minato grabbed both of his writs to pull the shadows arms behind him, till the enemy swung him out of the water and towards the beach.

Sand went flying and just like a cat, Minato landed on his feet. He pulled out a kunai, ready for battle, cause he was just getting warmed up. To kick some ninja ass.

The enemy rosed drenched in water with small droplets dropping and dangling from his body and clothes. He laughed and smiled at his friend.

"How have you been Minato?" Jiraiya asked. Minato smiled and put his kunai away.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Still a super pervert I see."

"Yea, well you know, traveling and women is just kinda my thing. It inspires me to write. I'm working on the next book." He said with a chuckle.

"Haha. You should go say hi to Naruto while you're here. He was talking about you awhile back, he really misses you." Minato said as he headed back to Kakashi.

"Think I will." Jiraiya smirked and went under water towards Naruto and his friends.

Minato sat down with a a hard thud and a popsicle. He broke it in half for him and Kakashi.

"Why thank you Minato. Today is such a scorcher." Kakashi looked up from his book and took the popsicle. They watched the kids as Naruto hugged Jiraiya and Sakura yelled at him for trying to take her bottoms off. Sasuke smacked his face and mouthed something. They chuckled and stayed to watch the sunset.

Night brought cool, crisped air with crickets and frogs that filled the air. Street lights turned on and bugs swarmed around them. They had stopped at a small store on the way home to pick up some things. Minato was carrying two plastic bags one was filled with sake/beer called "Dead Booty" that had a pirate on it and "The Love of my Life" that had a hot chick on it. In the other bag was tons of snacks like chips and dip. Naruto had one bag filled with candy and junk food that could kill someone if they consumed it all in one night.

"So what's with all the booz?" Sakura asked.

"You can never go wrong with beer that has a naked woman on it my dear." Jiraiya winked.

"You guys are going to have a major hangover tomorrow." Sasuka told them in a matter of fact voice.

"Don't worry I can hold my licker kids." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Same here kids!" Minato smirked.

"Can I stay a few nights at your guys place? I need a place to stay for awhile." Jiraiya asked with his signature grin on his face. Kakashi sighed.

"Yea, our home is your home!" Minato invited.

"Thanks Minato, I owe you one!" Jiraiya said as he held a bottle of alcohol in one hand and popped the cap off with a smile. Everyone cheered and talked about summer plans while Kakashi just wondered where this night will take him and where Jiraiya would sleep tonight.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oto-san means father/dad in Japanese.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto! It has some penis talk in this, just a warning, but it is a rated M story after all. Like I said this story will make you feel awkward. Please enjoy.**

**Note: Again this is a slash/gay guys, please read the summery before clicking random stories. Thanks.**

Chapter 3

Minato was tangled in white sheets with his arms wrapped around his lover while spooning him. He breathed on Kakashis neck heavily as he dreamed deeply. Kakashi could smell the alcohol on Minatos warm breath from last night that gave him chills in the summer heat. Kakashi enjoyed things like this, the simple things in life. Him and Minato cuddling in each other's embraced love that he knew would never end. Kakashi placed his hands over Minatos that were on his lower stomach and smiled sympathy to him. Minato snored a little and moved his leg which knocked an empty red whip cream can out of bed and had a soft landing on a stray pillow that was on the floor. Kakashi was thankful for that pillow being there, or it could have ruined his whole morning. Kakashi would wake his lover up in a little while, but for now this was his time in paradise.

Across the hallway in the guest room Sakura was fast asleep cuddling her Sasuke body pillow and dreaming about their wedding and future together as a family. How cute and perfect their kids would be. His amazing looks and strength with her intelligence. She smiled in her sleep and sighed heavily. On the other side of the pink curtain Naruto was trying to spoon his lover, but Sasuke had his foot on Narutos bare stomach, keeping him away from his smoking hot body. Sasuke and Narutos floor/bed looked like it was wrestled in. Sheets were sprawled out all over the floor and pillows were near their feet and across the room. The sun came through the window and poured warm gold light on Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke cracked an eye open and yawned. He stretched out and kicked Naruto. Naruto slid off of his bed and slid through the pink curtain, stopping right next to Sakuras bed. Naruto huffed and marched over to Sasuke who had gotten up and tackled him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he tried to reach the crazy blond boy on his back. Sasuke stumbled and fell to the floor as he got his foot tangled in sheets. Sasuke hastily tried to get Naruto off of him, but wore himself out. Naruto was holding on tight to Sasukes bare back, arms around his chest and legs around his waist. Naruto grinned happily and laid there with Sasuke embraced tightly to his chest.

Down stairs Jiraiya was passed out on the couch on his stomach with his pink briefs on and his ass sticking up in the air. He snored loudly while clear saliva slowly leaked out of his mouth. Empty beer bottles were scattered on the floor and a full one on the small coffee table. Some rustling noises and footsteps could be heard from up stairs. After a few minutes Kakashi came down the steps in his silky white boxers and his black mask. The smell and of last night's alcohol and regrets hung in the air. He walk towards the refrigerator and pulled out an orange juice carton and got down a glass. Kakashi sat at the table and whipped out the second book to Come Come Paradise, Come Come Violence. Kakashi snickered as he got through the first chapter and was getting ready for the second one when the book was yanked from his hand. Minato was looking at it and smirked. He was shirtless and wearing green boxers that said "The Legend" an arrow pointing to his junk and another arrow pointing up towards him that said "The Man".

"Well, well, well. All ready on the second book I see." Minato chuckled to himself.

"I finished up Come Come Paradise last night while you and Jiraiya were playing cards and taking shots." Kakashi explained.

Minato leaned in close to Kakashis face to where Kakashi could smell alcohol on his breath and whispered, "You make me want to come, come paradise all over you." Minato licked Kakashis cheek then kissed it passionately. Kakashi blushed like mad behind his mask. A loud 'THUD' came from upstairs and a bloody scream that was Sakuras echoed throughout the house. Kakashi and Minato dashed up stairs and slid the door open to a fiery Sakura.

"What the hell Naruto!?" Sakura yelled as she glared at Naruto spooning Sasuke.

"Bitch please! You just jealous of my super sage swag!" Naruto yelled still hugging Sasuke.

"What did you call me-" Sakura started, but Minato interrupted her.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing up here?" Minato asked as walked in his boxers. Sakura turned to see who it was that interrupted her question. Sakura turned red once she saw Minatos boxers.

"Help me..." Sasuke said as he tried wiggling out of Narutos loving embrace.

"Damn this is sexy, haha!" Minato said in stitches.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Hey, hey you guys sleep together and I bet you spoon too!" Naruto told him off. Sakura muffled a snicker. Kakashi glared daggers at Naruto. An alcohol stenched Jiraiya walked up to the door groggily while rubbing his right eye.

"What's all the commotion up here? Can't a young sexy man get some beauty sleep in this place?" He complained and then noticed Naruto on the floor spooning Sasuke.

"..." Jiraiya just looked at the boys with groggily eyes.

"Wahahaha!" Jiraiyas eyes went wide and cracked up laughing with tears in his eyes. "Damn! Minato what the hell you teaching your kid?! Sex moves no jutsu? Ahaha!" He was now bent over holding his stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

"Eeeek!" Sakura screamed in horror and pointed at Jiraiya. Jiraiya ceased his laughing and looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked looking around while rubbing tears from his eyes. Everyone was looking at him and Minato cleared his throat and pointed down near his junk. Jiraiya looked down at his growing. A bulge was jutting out of his pink briefs. He blushed and chuckled.

"Hehe, sorry, but it's the morning..." He explained.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto let go of Sasuke and jumped to his feet and laughed hysterically while pointing at his master. Sasuke got up and left the room before he let Naruto realized what he did.

"Well, I should go get some clothes on..." Kakashi said trying to make an excuse to leave and left for his room.

"That's so wrong!" Sakura blurted out covering her mouth.

"Now Sakura, guys do this sometimes in the morning. They have no control over this, so don't go freaking out thinking they do this on purpose, this is called woody, hard-on, stiffie, bone-daddy, full salute, morning glory, piss-proud, but my favorite would be pitching the tent. It's just how the male body works my dear." Minato explained to her. Sakura blushed like mad.

"I don't want to hear this!" Sakura ran out of the room with her hands over her ears.

"I think I'm going to go take a cold shower." Jiraiya left, his face still red. Minato left to go get ready for the day as well as everyone else.

"Ok! What should we do today kids?" Minato asked as he clapped his hands together with a smile. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table eating ramen and eggs with crispy toast.

"I got a great idea! What about we-" Naruto started, but then got interrupted.

"How about we go shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, not a bad idea..." Minato said fantasized about Kakashi in a new bunny outfit for, then smiled devilishly to himself. Kakashi was reading and then got a chill that ran down his back like a spider.

"Hey, hey, what about-" Naruto started to speak up again.

"What about we all go do our own thing for the day?" Sasuke suggested.

"No, no, we do this all together." Minato demanded.

"Guys, guys, we can do-" Naruto started up again, but was interrupted by the super perv.

"I like Sasukes idea. I need to go finish up some things around town." Jiraiya said as he shoved an egg into his mouth and washing it down with the last beer.

"Hey! Is anyone going to listen to me damn it?!" Naruto shouted and stabbed the wooden table with his fork, but everyone was paying attention to the knock at the door.

"I almost didn't hear that over Narutos yelling." Kakashi left to answer the door. Minato glared at his son.

"Naruto, you shouldn't yell and interrupt people." Minato lectured him. Naruto pouted and grumbled some words. Kakashi opened the front door to see Sai standing there with a piece of crumpled paper in his hand with something scribbled on it.

"Oh, hello Sai. Can I help you?" Kakashi said surprised. Sai gave Kakashi his false smirk and did a little heartless wave.

"I'm here to see Naruto. He said I could stay with him for the summer, but when I got to his apartment the lady there said he went to this address." Sai told him as he held the piece of crumpled paper up that had Kakashis address scribbled on it in pen.

"Oh dear..." Kakashi said to himself. Kakashi held up his finger asking for a moment and closed the door. "Naruto, can you come here for a moment?" Kakashi called. Naruto bounced over to the door where Kakashi was munching on a piece of toast.

"Did you invite Sai over to your place for the summer?"

"Oh yea..." Naruto remembered.

"Well he's here and I think maybe you should tell him that-" Kakashi was about to tell Naruto that this wasn't a hotel, but the boy ignored him. Naruto ripped opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Sai! Sorry about the 'not telling you my place being burnt down and moving into Kakashi and Minatos place' thing." Naruto apologized. Sai did his smiled at the boy.

"It's ok. May I stay with you here?" Sai asked in his stale tone. Kakashi cleared his throat and was about to say something, but Naruto interrupted before he could even start.

"Hell yea! Get in here Sai!" Naruto invited.

"Thank you Naruto." Sai smiled and entered the house with a black bag. Kakashi watched as another person walked into his house without his permission. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen where he heard a cheer from people.

"Welcome aboard Sai!" Jiraiya congratulated the kid as he held up his morning beer with a smirk.

"Hey, it's about time you got here! We were just talking about inviting you to our all guy slumber party." Minato gave a playful smile and winked.  
"That sounds like fun." Sai smiled.

"Yea, now this is my kind of guy right here." Minato chuckled. "Well Sai, to get you up to date, we were just thinking of what we should do today."

"Well, I did hear that a festival is coming up soon. How about we go to that?" Sai suggested. The room began to fill with chatter.

"I forgot all about that." Sakura said as she helped Kakashi clean up the kitchen.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. When is it?" Minato said as he grabbed Jiraiyas beer and took a hardy swig. "Ahhh!" Minato finished it off and placed it back on the table. Jiraiya turned back around to grab his beer, but when he placed it to his lips nothing came out.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya look at Minato and then Naruto. "Okay, who took the last gulp of my beer? Hmm, Minato? Naruto?" He looked at them.

"That's nasty Sukebe-sennin!" Naruto said as he left the table.

"Would you mind not calling me that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ok, so we'll go to the festival, but we still need something to do for today." Minato complained.

"Like I said, just let everyone go out and do their own thing." Sasuke repeated himself. Minato sighed and gave in.

"Ok, fine. This is a free day. But mark my words, every day we will do something together as a group." Minato got up and walked out of the back door and onto the small wooden deck. "Everyone will be back later on tonight, or I will come looking for you." Minato smirked and jumped up in to the air with a flash. Jiraiya got up and headed for the front door.

"Well, see you all tonight." He winked and left. Kakashi was pondering to himself, trying to think of what he had to do. He remembered with a snap of his fingers and headed for the door.

"Ok, you kids stay out of trouble while we're all out." Kakashi opened the front door and left. Sasuke got up and left through the back door that was wide open. Sakura followed him and then it was just Sai and Naruto left in the empty house.

"I have things to do, want to come along?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sai agreed without asking what it was.

Five minutes later Sai found himself and Naruto at a ramen place eating ramen with people around them talking and laughing..

"This is pretty good for ramen." Sai said as he shoved more noodles into his mouth.

"Mhmm." Naruto agreed as he finished up his bowl.

"What would you like to do now Naruto?" Sai gave a somewhat real smile to his friend.

"Let's see..." Naruto thought. The rest of their time together was filled with running around doing window shopping and running into friends and tagging along with them for awhile. The sun was just setting and Sai remembered what Minato told them.

"Naruto, I think we should go back now."

"Yea, you're probably right. We don't want my oto-san after us." Naruto thought of the time he talked back and Minato bent him over his knee and gave him one hell of a spanking. Naruto would never forget the stinging and burning pain on his behind. He couldn't sit down for about a week after that paddling.

"Yea and lets hurry!" Naruto grabbed Sais hand and trailed him along. Naruto almost drop kicked the door down as he made his way in.

"W-we're here..huf, huf,...oto-san, huf." Naruto panted and was bent over, hands on knees. Sai was panting as well; trying to keep up with Naruto was a pain.

"Well there you two are." Minato was sprawled out on the couch, his head on Kakashi lap. Kakashi was relaxing on one end of the couch with his feet resting on the small coffee table.

"What took you?" Minato asked as he started to peel a banana. "Everyone is already back and I think Sasuke went up stairs to take a bath. Why don't you guys go join him?" Minato suggested as he bite off the top of the banana.

"I like that idea." Naruto agreed and dashed up stairs with Sai following him hastily.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Kakashi asked his lover as he gently stroked Minatos cheek with the back side of his hand.

"Hehe, don't worry. They'll be done in no time, then Sakura will take hers and Jiraiya if he wants to take one, then while everyone gets ready for bed, you and I will have the tub all to our self's." Minato smirked up at his white haired lover and took the last bite of his banana. "I'll even bring the whip cream." Minato winked. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Minato you dirty boy you." Kakashi told him as he pulled out his book.

"That's why I take baths with you." Minato came back at him and grabbed hold of Kakashis shirt collar then slipped off his mask for a passionate kiss on his lips. Jiraiya walked in and cough the lovers making out on the couch. He made a face, but smirked.

"Damn, gaying up the living room already? Shees!" He joked and walked into the kitchen.

Upstairs Sasuke was in the huge tub filled with hot water and steam was filling the room over time. He was relaxing and soaking his troubles away. Some talking was heard and the door slid open. Sasuke turned to meet Sai and Narutos naked bodies.

"Oh dear..." Sasuke worried.

"Hey Sasuke! We just wanted to keep you company, I mean you know how lonely a bath can be by yourself." Naruto said as he made his way over with his bare feet making a tapping sound as they hit the wet floor and jumped in with Sasuke. "Right Sai?"

"Yes." Sai agreed and got in next to Naruto.

"..." Sasuke said nothing, but knew something was up. All was quiet in that bathroom. Sasuke had his arms stretched out and lounging out next to him. Sai was just sitting there checking out Naruto when he wasn't looking. Naruto was plotting and waiting for the right moment. After ten minutes of nothing Sasuke stood up in the tub and let the warm water runoff of his body. He turned and Naruto found his moment.

"An opening!" Naruto yelled as he lunched himself at his lover and Sasuke dogged it like lighting.

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke asked as he stood naked and wet on the other side of the bathroom.

"I'm going to make you my bitch, bitch!" Naruto yelled and charged. Sasuke smirked and charged at him. Sai smirked at the show and waited his turn. Sasuke was kicking Narutos ass, but Naruto summoned four of his wet naked clones.

"Are you ready for this Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just stood there ready.

"It's so small...but cute." Sai smiled a real smile and giggled. Naruto looked down at his penis and his clones looked at each other.

"It's not that small." One clone said.

"Yea, I've seen worse." Another told the real one.

"Yea, yea, it's about average size." The clone in middle said.

"Then again, look at Sasukes! It's a monster!" The clone in front of Naruto said.

"Whoa! Look out guys that thing could poke out your eye!" The Naruto clone in front commented.

"..." Sasuke just stood there ready for anything and blushed a little. Sasuke never had anyone talk about his penis, except his fan girls that tried to molest him one day in an alleyway.

"My penis isn't cute, it's handsome and manly." The clone in that back said.

"Ok I'm pretty sure it's average. Does anyone have a tape measure?" The middle clone said.

"I don't know guys, it does look a little on the small side..." The one in front said.

"Don't compare it to Sasukes!" The one next to the real Naruto sculled.

"Ok, ok, I'm about 99.9 percent sure my penis is average, but it could use a trim." The middle one told the real one.

"Yea, it needs it. It's like a blond bush down here." The front one said.

"Would you guys stop bad mouthing my penis and just get Sasuke already?!" Naruto yelled.

"I love all of your penises!" Sai said and stood up and having water trickle off of him.

"You guys are fucking weird..." Sasuke breathed.

"Shut up! Tonight is the night you will become my bitch!" Naruto told him and launched himself at Sasuke. Sasuke slipped by them with ease as they slammed in to the floor and disappeared, but the real Naruto grabbed him around the waist and tackled him to the ground. Naruto was on Sasukes back and Sasuke was on his stomach and they were headed straight for the tub at full speed.

"The tub, the tub!" Naruto screamed.

"I know!" Sasuke told him.

"Stop!"

"I can't!" Sasuke said as he tried to grab and claw at anything nearby. Sasuke was able to slide on his side and smashed into the tub with his feet. The tubs side then shattered into small white pieces where Sasukes feet landed. The hot water came gushing out and flooded the room's floor. Sai tried to jump out but got sucked out through the hole and crashed right on top of Naruto, who was on Sasuke. The boys were in awe at what had just happened. Sai had his arms around Narutos neck and Naruto had his arms around Sasukes waist.

"Oh...crap." Sasuke whispered and felt it hard to breath. He was scared for his life, just thinking what Minato and Kakashi would do to them.

"What are we going to do?" Sai asked in a flat tone.

"Oto-san and Kakashi are going to kill us..." Naruto said.

"Worse. They might make us their sex slaves for the rest of our lives." Sasuke said and swallowed hard, thinking of what they might do to him.

"They might tie us down naked and whip us and touch us!" Naruto freaked out.

"I don't mind." Sai smirked and fantasized about it.

"Crap, crap, crap! What do we do?!" A ballistic Naruto cried.

"Shh." Sasuke silenced the boys. Steps were heard and muffled talking was starting to get closer. It was dead silent in the bathroom; the only sound was the frantic beats of hearts. The door slid open and Minato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi stood there taking in the chaos.

"Well..." Minato tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. Kakashi was wide eyed and slid the door close. The three wet, naked boys looked at each other with worried expressions.

Kakashi looked at his lover and Minato just did a faceplam and sighed.

"Why the tub? Why?" Minato hugged his white haired lover and Kakashi hugged back. "Looks like we have to go to the public bath house..." Minato sighed heavily.

"Yesss!" Jiraiya fist pumped the air and left to get his things.

"I'll tell Sakura..." Kakashi said as he untangled himself from Minatos arms.

"What do we do?" Sai asked. Sasuke pressed his finger to his lips and walked over to the door. He peered out through a crack and gave thumbs up. They snuck out of the bathroom and had their hands over their meat trying to run to their room.

"This reminds me of Solid Snake. Have you guys ever played that game?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned and glared daggers at the boy. The cold hard wooden floors were like ice on their drenched feet. Sasuke slid the guest room door open and peeked in. He nodded to the other two and they sneaked in. They got dressed and walked down stairs to be met by Minato who had a green plastic bath pail with a bar of soap and other random bath supplies in it.

"Um, hey oto-san? What's with the bath stuff?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"Go get your bath supplies; we're going to the bath house." He said and started to walk off into the other room. A loud "THUD" was heard from upstairs.

"Damn it! Who the hell put water in the hallway?!" Sakura yelled. Naruto snickered and Minato rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Crap." Sasuke sighed and headed back up stairs.

Everyone walked in to the bath house, which was called "Bubbles and Soap". Sakura left to the female side and Minato, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai left for the male said. When they got in the bathing room, there was a huge tub and ten faucets on the wall with wooden stools, totally abandoned. Everything was white and steam was lifting out of the tub and lingered around it.

"Looks nice and relaxing." Kakashi said as he walked over and started to wash off in his black swimming trunks. Sasuke, Minato, and Sai started to do the same thing. Jiraiya was trying to sneak a peek at the girl's side by climbing the wall. At the top of the wall on the right there was an opening that leads to the girls bathing room. Jiraiya grinned to himself and jumped up.

"Super perv! What are you doing?!" Naruto chased after him.

"Shh! Keep it down Naruto! I'm trying to get my soap, it slid over." He made up a lame ass excuse. Naruto jumped and kicked him down in a flash. The pervert fell to his feet and glared.

"Boy! Will you just let me have my fun?!" Jiraiya yelled and gave up.

"Will you two please knock it off? I don't want to knock down a wall or anything." Kakashi said as he jumped in the tub. "Ahh. Now this is nice." Minato came over and grabbed Kakashi around the ribs.

"Hey sexy. Have we met before?" Minato smirked and grabbed Kakashis mask. Sasuke looked in horror. Minato let go of the mask and sighed.

"Maybe we should wait and try not to mess up a pure mind." Minato said and placed one arm around Kakashi and the other on the side of the tub. Jiraiya jumped in and looked at the two. He chuckled and smirked to himself.

"Well this is interesting." He said with a sigh and looked around. "Now that I think of it, ever since I've been here you guys have kept me amused."

"We have been known for that lately..." Kakashi said looking at the boys and Minato and him didn't help their case much.

"Yea, but what can you do when you're in love? I couldn't stay away from my Kakashi baby for a whole 24 hours." Minato said and cuddled Kakashi closer. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and blushed.

"That's nice in a strange way." Jiraiya said and laid his head back on the side of the tub. Naruto and Sai were having a petty fight again. Naruto was trying to get a naked Sai off of him and Sasuke was staying far away as possible from them. Naruto in his blue trunks, grabbed his bucket and ran from Sai, as he did he tossed soap, wash cloths, and shampoo bottles at his stalker.

"Get away from me! Sasuke is my lover and I don't cheat bro!" Naruto placed the green bucket on his head and jumped in the tub. A naked Sai jumped in and chased his blond haired lover. Naruto headed towards Sasuke at full speed. Sasuke jumped out of the warm water and picked up his white bucket. Naruto jumped out after his raven black haired man.

"Sasuke my love!" Naruto was in midair with his arms spread wide ready to hug him some man meat. "Thud" Naruto face planted right in Sasukes white bath bucket.

"Ouch. Rejected again Naruto." Minato cringed as he watched his son pull his face out of the plastic bucket.

"Shut up oto-san! You have to gay everything up all the time!" Naruto blurted out then left to go after Sasuke.

"What did you say to me?!" Minato yelled in anger.

Sasuke was on his way out, done with his second bath and this nonsense. Naruto reached into his bucket and pulled out a white bar of soap. He threw it on the ground and jumped on it, riding it like some kind of skateboard, which sent him flying across the room.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled and finally reached Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look behind him, but wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. Naruto grabbed him at the waist and went flying.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Your ass is mine!" Sai called and came out of thin air and landed on Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oof!" Naruto grunted and all three of them slammed into the wall that separated the men's and women's bathing rooms. The wall came down and the boys were on the other side of the building now.

"Eeeek!" A naked girl with chestnut brown hair shrieked and ran out of the way.

"Oh my!" Another said and ran out of the room.

"Perverts! Eeek!" A woman with blond hair shirked and ran. Jiraiya peeked around the corner and went wide eyed.

"Whooa! Looks like my night just got a whole lot better! Hehehe!" Jiraiya was like a little kid in a candy store, looking around at which one to try first. He soon chased after a long, dark chocolate haired girl with a sun kissed skin. Minato made his way over and looked around. Most of the girls had fled the scene already, thanks to the Super perv.

"Jiraiya please stop chasing the young ladies. They don't want to see that side of you." Minato called to him, but the perv didn't listen to his student. Minato shook his head at the pervert and directed his attention at the three squirming boys on the girl's bath floor. Naruto had Sasuke pinned to the floor and Sai was trying to hug the love of his life, but Naruto had his wet bare foot on Sais head, keeping him at bay. Minato walked over and cleared his throat about to yell at them, but got interrupted by Sakura.

"What the hell is this?!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs that had ice in her voice. She had a pure white towel wrapped around her and had her hands on her hips, with fire in her eyes.

"Can I get one hour of peace and relaxation?!" She asked. Minato smirked nervously and left to let her handle the rowdy boys.

"Well I guess we should get going now, hehe..." Kakashi said as he collected his things and made his way to the locker room. A naked girl with short dark red hair ran past Kakashi screaming as the Super perv chased after her.

"Come on baby! I like red heads!" Jiraiya told the red head, but she had no interest in what he had to say.

"Ew! Get away from me, you wrinkly old bastard!" She yelled and ran into the locker room.

"What?!" Jiraiya yelled. Minato, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi laughed at him for being rejected once again.

"Shut the hell up! It's not funny!" Jiraiya yelled at them and gave up on his naked girl chasing.

Everyone was back home in the petty house and it was late. The air was heavy and thick from the hot spell day. The house was even hotter inside; the uproar of fans filled the building. Jiraiya was downstairs on the cold wooden floor next to the couch and a fan with his white briefs on, his sheets on the couch untouched. He was on his bare belly and snoring away almost louder than the fan.

Upstairs in the guest room Sasuke was in his boxers and showing off his beautiful firm fair skin that had Narutos arms wrapped around. He breathed lightly, but Naruto was breathing deeply and smirking to himself, satisfied that Sasuke was too hot and tired to fight him tonight. The two boy's bodies stuck to each other from the heavy sweat. Sasukes back was sticking to Narutos chest, but Narutos back was stuck to Sais naked body. Sai was naked and spooning and legs lightly wrapped around Naruto and Sasuke, he smiled faintly and sighed on his lover's sweaty neck. The sheets were kicked off and the bedding already messed up and the fan on high.

Sakura was on the other side of the room on her bed with her legs wrapped around her Sasuke body pillow. She smirked in her sleep and sighed, hugging her pillow closer to her chest. Her pink bra and underwear were soaked with sweat.

In the master bedroom across from the guest room, no one was sleeping in there...

"Guhh..." Kakashi groaned and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Kakashi baby? I haven't even got the whip cream out yet." A naked Minato asked as he removed some sweat from his forehead.

"It's just too hot for this..." Kakashi said and sprawled out on the bed. Minato sighed and got off of his sweat soaked lover and cuddled up on his chest. Kakashi felt Minatos hair poke him on his sweaty chest that moved up and down deeply. Kakashi let his right hand run through his lovers sweat soaked, golden hair. The fan on high didn't seem to do any good for the exhausted lovers.

"Just give me some time..." Kakashi said and laid his head on Minatos. Minato smirked and chuckled a little.

"Am I too much man for you to handle?" Minato asked and kissed Kakashis cheek.

"Hehe...never." Kakashi closed his eyes and was grateful for this sweaty, heated night.

**Please tell me my mistakes cause my office word sucks and I need to get Microsoft Word or something better...if anyone knows something better (and maybe free, cause I'm a cheapskate) Please tell me.** **And Solid Snake is a game, or Metalgear. I do not own that as well. **T**hanks!**

**Sukebe-sennin means pervert or something like that in Japanese? Look it up if you're really interested. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto! **

**And thanks for telling me about the beta, thought it was something different...my bad. And sorry for the wait, I had it done, but never got my friend to proof read it so might be some (a lot) mistakes in here. I did look over it and when I did I just changed up the chapter, so I really don't want to read over this again...**

**Hentie in Japanese means pervert. **

Chapter 4

The morning sky was blanketed by gray clouds that vowed rain. The air was crisp and slightly cool, the breeze rattled the leaves and rippled the waters, the perfect temperature for a sweet summer storm. The trees moved in sync and people were staying inside their homes for the fear of the approaching storm and what it might bring. The birds were gliding with the wind and trying to make it back to their nests as the wind picked up. A small, fragile blue bird flapped its wings wildly as it was a virgin to the strong winds. The bird could no longer hold its ground and went flying through the air, being tossed violently while it squawked for help. The bird tumbled right through an open window and landed on the bare belly of the Super perv.

The bird just laid there with its brilliant blue feathers poking out here and there while the belly it was on moved up and down slowly. The bird squawked loudly and Jiraiya ceased his snoring and cracked a drowsy eye open. He peered down at the mangled bird and gently cupped it in his hand.

"Now how did you get in here little fella?" Jiraiya asked groggily as he got up off of the floor. He went to the window that let in the fierce wind.

"Whoa. I think I know how you got in now." He said to the little fragile bird that panted hysterically from the shock of seeing Jiraiya. He smirked down at the bird who cooed and ruffled its feathers. There were some loud tweets that came from the sky and Jiraiya looked up to see two blue birds about the same size as the one in his hands. The bird tweeted back and took to the sky. The others were there to greet it and flew away to their nest. Jiraiya smiled and looked out beyond the city to see darker clouds rolling in. His smile vanished and then heard his stomach make a growling noise. He shut the window and left to the kitchen to find something for the black hole in his stomach.

Upstairs in the master bedroom the two lovers were in deep sleep from last nights excitement. Kakashis face was buried in a fluffy white pillow and was on his stomach with his back slowly moving up and down. His arms were wrapped around the pillow that devoured his face and pure white sheets tangled his arms and legs. Minato had one of his solid arms wrapped around his lovers ribcage and the other near Kakashis pillow, he rested his chin on Kakashis shoulder and snored lightly. His legs were sprawled out on the bed with the sheets tangling him closer to his man. The window blew in cool air and made Kakashis silver hair tickle Minatos cheek softly. Minato moaned slightly and brought up his left hand to brush it away.

A quiet rumbling noise was heard off in the distance. The sound of thunder was a warning that a storm was approaching quickly. Minato peeked an eye open and groaned as he saw the dark gray sky. He then moved his attention to his lover who was still asleep. Minato took his hand and brushed back Kakashis hair and kissed him on the forehead. But Kakashi was still in a deep slumber. Minato smiled to himself as he knew he wore his lover out last night. He sighed and cuddled up against Kakashis back and slid his hand along the side of his lovers lower back then kissed his neck gently, but passionately and worked his way down to the lower back, taking his sweet time. But his silver haired prince didn't wake up.

"Stubborn today, aren't we?" Minato said in a raspy morning voice that crackled. Minato moved the silver hair from Kakashis face and kissed him from his forehead down to the scare over his left eye in a tamed way. Kakashi moved and his breathing became lighter.

"Hmm...?" Kakashi asked as he knew it was Minato.

"About time you got up. You've must have been exhausted, you never sleep in like this." Minato smirked.

"Hmm." Kakashi agreed with his eyes still shut. Minato sighed and started to get up, but felt something pulling at his right wrist.

"Hmm?" Minato pulled his wrist and Kakashis left hand was pulled away from the pillow he was hugging and his head fell to the bed. Kakashi got up and looked down at his wrist. Pink with fuzzy fake fur on it was a pair of handcuffs that connected him to Minato.

"I forgot about these." Minato said and started to look around for the keys.

"When did you put these on?" Kakashi asked as he stretched and yawned.

"I can't remembered, I must have been half a sleep or something..." Minato trailed off as he looked on the floor near the bed.

"Shit, where did we put the keys at Kakashi baby?" Minato cursed and looked around in the bed. Kakashi scratched his messy bed head hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Hmm...I think we should have pancakes today." Kakashi said and got out of bed, the white sheet fell and revealed his morning salute.

"Ohh..." Kakashi looked at his well groomed downstairs. Minato felt a tug at his wrist and turned around to see what his lover was looking at. "Hehe, sorry about this Minato..." Kakashi blushed a little and chuckled. Minato smirked.

"Don't be sorry for something that's not your fault my love." Minato said and placed his arms around his lovers waist. "You should be grateful for this." Minato whispered and took Kakashis penis in his hand harshly.

"Ahh...ah...careful Minato! You'll rip it off." Kakashi took a sharp breath in. Minato kissed him on the lips and let go of his lovers penis. Kakashi sighed in relief. Minato kicked a pair of pink boxers that said "Beefy" on them and sighed at finding nothing.

"Now help me find those keys!" Minato said as he dragged his naked lover towards the dresser.

Over in the kids room Naruto had his head resting on Sasukes sweaty chest and Sais body was right against Narutos hot body. Sasuke laid there with his eyes wide open and breathing silently, he listened to the sound of rumbling that was in the distant. Narutos soaked hair poked at his bare chest that also tickled in a way. Naruto snored softly and cuddled his face in Sasukes chest. Sai slept in silents and had a full bloom smile on his face as he tightened his grip on his lover; making sure Sasuke or anyone else wouldn't take his lover away from him. Sai and Naruto was on cloud nine that night and morning.

On the other side of the room Sakura dreamed of Sasuke and was making plans on how to get him all to herself. She sighed and smiled lovingly to her future dream with Sasuke.

Jiraiya was downstairs making frozen waffles with thick, gluten loving syrup that poured out slowly like honey.

"Come to papa!" Jiraiya said as he squeezed the bottle harshly. Minato came down the stairs with Kakashi dragging right behind him. Minato was only wearing a pair of sky blue boxers that had a target on the butt and Kakashi was trying to put his on, which were a silky black. Kakashi had one leg in and the other was in midair. Jiraiya stopped what he was doing and looked at the couple that were handcuffed together.

"What the hell happened to you two?" He asked, but was totally ignored. Minato walked over to the kitchen drawer and ripped it open. While Minato dug through the cluster of things Kakashi pulled his boxers up.

"Well, well, well, look who manscapes." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Kakashi blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well yes, when you are having sex every night, it is only right to make you're self presentable." Kakashi told him.

"Well excuse me, I didn't know you guys were doing it hardcore." Jiraiya said with his hand on over his chest and smirked.

"Hehe, you don't manscape?" Kakashi asked with a slight chuckle.

"What can I say? The ladies love the bush." Jiraiya said with a smirk. "What about you Minato?"

"Excuse me?" Minato asked oblivious to what was being said around him.

"Do you manscape your bush?" Jiraiya said casually, as if it was a conversation about the weather.

"Kuku, well let's say we like to play a game called "find the snake in the bush", shall we?" Minato chuckled and gave a toothy smile. Jiraiya cracked up laughing and chocked on a waffle.

"Holy shit, Ahahahaa!" The pervert laughed at his student. Minato shut the drawer and sighed.

"Did you find-" Kakashi started.

"No. I have no idea where they went..." Minato said and sat down at the table. Kakashi stood by his lover and sighed heavily. Jiraiya shoved a syrup covered waffle in his mouth and looked outside. The rain was just starting to fall in heavy drops.

"Well, looks like I'm staying home today." He said and took a gulp of milk out of the carton.

"We need more milk...and waffles." Minato said and looked at Kakashi.

"And pop-tarts,...whip cream too" Kakashi added.

"We need to go shopping soon." Minato told him and walked over to the counter to make him some cereal. Kakashi was dragged like a rag doll and decided to make him some too. Sasuke walked down the stairs with Sakura following. Sasuke was still in his boxers and Sakura had on her normal outfit, but still had some hair sticking up.

"Whoa, did you guys just get up without a fight?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk.

"Yup." Sasuke answered groggily and staggered over to the table. Sakura left to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked as she kicked Super perverts' clothes off the table to make room for her feet. Minato looked outside at the chaos and then back at the handcuffs.

"Well I know what I'm doing today…" Minato said and winked at Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his golden haired lover. Sasuke looked over at the two and then noticed something attached to their wrists.

"What's on your wrists?" Sasuke asked and waited for a reply. Minato stopped eating, he smirked and laughed nervously.

"Well you see…" Minato started up, but a loud thud came from upstairs. Everyone turned to see what it was. Naruto came down in his green frog boxers grumbling.

"Hey boy! What took you so long to get up?" Minato changed the subject.

"Yo oto-san!" Naruto hugged his shirtless dad.

"Ok, ok, let's not hug like this anymore in the kitchen." Minato and his son chuckled.

"Sasuke! Why did you leave me up there with Sai? He was all over my amazing body!" Naruto cried.

"…" Sasuke ignored him and was still looking at the fuzzy thing on Minatos wrist. Naruto followed his gaze and noticed the pink, fuzzy handcuffs.

"Whoa! Oto-san, Kakashi! What did you guys do?!" Naruto laughed hysterically. Minato facepalmed and grinned.

"It's a long story…" Minato told the boy then went back to eating. Kakashi finished his bowl of cereal and tried to get up, but yanked on his lover's wrist.

"Excuse me Kakashi baby, but I'm still eating." Minato informed him. Kakashi turned and sighed, forgetting about the cuffs that restricted their freedom. Naruto laughed even harder at the lovers. Kakashi just glared daggers at the boy, but Minato ignored the child. Sai groaned as he staggered down the stairs and missed the last step. He fell forward and landed on Naruto who was still laughing. They landed on the floor with Naruto on his belly and Sais naked belly on his back.

"Ahh! Get off me!" Naruto demanded.

"It was an accident meant to happen by fate my love." Sai smiled and hugged his dream man.

"What!" Naruto yelled and tried franticly to get the boy off of him. Jiraiya watched the lunatic boys roll around the floor yelling at each other.

"Hmm..." He sat there thinking and then a small smile appeared on his face. "I have great news for everyone!" Jiraiya announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the pervert.

"We are going to play some Uno! And just not any Uno...but sexy no jutsu Uno!" He said proudly and smirked. Naruto jumped up and gave his master a thumbs up in agreement, excited to see Sasuke as a girl.

"Oh no..." Sasuke said playing out what might happen in his head.

"That's so wrong!" Sakura yelled from the other room.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Sai said as he picked his self off of the dusty floor.

"Yea! Let's do it!" Naruto cheered on.

"I agree, but I'll have to warn you, I'm amazing in Uno!" Minato said proudly as he finished up his cereal.

"Leave it to Jiraiya to make a perverted game out of a children's card game." Kakashi sighed and started fiddling with the handcuffs.

"What about you Kakashi? You playing?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk still on his face.

"No, that's ok. I'll just watch." Kakashi told the pervert.

"Now, now Kakashi, you shouldn't be so antisocial." Minato said.

"I'm not antisocial, I just don't want to turn into a naked girl." Kakashi said in a matter of fact voice.

"He'll play...or I'll show everyone this picture." Jiraiya said as he held up a white envelope. Kakashi just looked at the man.

"What picture?" Kakashi asked and tried to remember of a embarrassing photo that was taken, but couldn't recall.

"It's just a picture...of you...nothing really that special." Jiraiya said in a casual tone .

"I want to see!" Naruto jumped for it, but the pervert moved faster then the child and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Why do you carry photos of me around?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll play for it. Who ever wins gets the photo of Kakashi." Jiraiya told everyone.

"Yea! I'm going to whip your guys asses!" Naruto smirked and mocked with courage.

"Sasuke my boy, you in?" Minato asked.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he too was interested in what the picture held of the mysterious masked man.

"Well if this is about my lover, then hell yea count me in!" Minato said loud and proud.

"Over my dead body oto-san!" Naruto challenged.

"Don't make me laugh!" Minato taunted the boy.

"I can't wait to play!" Sai said with a bright smile.

"Me too Sai, me too." Jiraiya said with a pleasant smirk.

"_I need to win this...no matter what... If it's that picture of me and...oh, oh my god. How would he of gotten that?! No ones suppose to take pictures or talk about that night!" _Kakashi thought and started to panic. He needed to get that photo away from the pervert as soon as possible.

"I don't want any part of this!" Sakura called from the living room. But then she thought of the photo...then she started to wounder. "Never mind...I think I want to play." She called out.

"Ok, everyone meet in the main room in about ten minuets!" Jiraiya said with a loud clap of his hands that echoed throughout the house.

Ten minuets later everyone in the house was dressed in some lazy everyday clothes sitting around the small coffee table in the living room. Jiraiya was at one end and next to him Sai, Kakashi, and Minato, and the other side was Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Jiraiya shuffled the deck of cards and had his poker face on. The sound of cards hitting the table mixed with the heavy rain hitting the roof, and the rumbling of thunder were all you could hear. Jiraiya started to pass out the cards and everyone waited till the last one was passed out.

"Let me lay down the rules for you all. When each of the games end, the one with the most cards have to turn into a sexy girl and stay that way for the rest of the day!" The Super perv smiled and blushed a little. "Who ever is the last man standing in the game wins the Kakashi photo. No cheating, no looking at others cards, blah, blah, blah, good luck!"

Naruto grabbed his with a loud slap on the table and inspected it carefully. Sasuke swallowed hard and reached for the cards. Sakura crossed her fingers and picked them up. Minato smirked and swiped them up. Kakashi slowly picked them up and stared at them with a worry look. Sai just smiled at his deck, for he didn't know how to play. Jiraiya smirked and was pretty satisfied with his cards.

Jiraiya placed the starting card down, which was a yellow 5. Sakura placed a matching card down on top and this went on for awhile till it was Naruto's second turn. Naruto groaned and grabbed about eight cards from the deck till he got a matching number that was green.

"Damn it boy!" Minato said through his teeth and dug through the deck. Sasuke was down to his last three cards and Jiraiya was on his last four, but Sakura was on her last two. Naruto and Sai on the other hand had about half the deck. Kakashi sighed as it was coming down to the end of the first game and he was safe with about eight cards. The game didn't last much longer.

"Uno bitches!" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed his last card down on the table. "Hahaha...Count your cards and let's see who's the first girl!" He laughed and rubbed his hands together eagerly. Minato and Sakura had two, Sasuke and Kakashi had seven and nine, Naruto had twenty-nine, and Sai had thirty-seven. Sai sighed at the number and placed his cards down on the table as he stood up.

"Come on Sai, it's not that bad." Naruto said trying to cheer up the kid. Sai smiled and nodded. With a poof sound and some smoke a pale naked girl with short black hair that cascaded around his small face and big brown eyes appeared from the smoke. Sai blushed as he covered his boobs that appeared to be a B cup.

"Whoa! Yea, I love this game!" Jiraiya said and panted over the new Sai.

"Whooa! Damn you make a fine girl Sai!" Naruto said wide eyed.

"My butt feels huge!" Sai complained and sat back down at the table.

"Ready for round two?" Jiraiya shuffled the deck and handed them out. Jiraiya cursed at the hand, Minato smirked, Naruto faceplamed, Sakura bite her lip, Sasuke kept his poker face, and Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Sai sat there watching and poking at his new chest.

The game went on till Sakura placed her last card down and sighed an Uno.

"I did it! Yes!" Sakura said with a fist pump.

"Crap!" Naruto yelled and through his cards down on the table.

"I was so damn close!" Minato said and huffed at his last card. Minato had one, Kakashi had five, Sasuke had nine, Naruto had twelve, and Jiraiya had fifteen.

"What the hell! I call rematch!" Super perv yelled.

"No." Minato said sternly.

"I was distracted by Sai!" Jiraiya said pointing to Sais boobs.

"Your fault." Minato said as he started to shuffle the deck.

"Damn it..." Jiraiya stood and transformed into a skinny, pale girl with long white hair. He huffed a heavy sigh and then sat back down. He then started to fondle his new womanly chest.

"I love C cups..." Jiraiya drooled over his own female body.

"Eew! Why are you such a pervert?!" Sakura asked with disgust and cringed. Minato handed out the cards for round three and placed the new card down. The game went on for awhile till Minato placed down a "draw four" card and Kakashi placed another "draw four" card down.

"Aww, come on! Are you freaking kidding me?" Sakura whined as she picked up eight cards from the deck.

"Muhaha! I'm so evil." Minato laughed.

"Whatever oto-san, you're like the nicest guy around!" Naruto smirked.

"Not all ways. Just ask Kakashi." Minato gave an evil smile to Kakashi. Kakashi did a hidden blush.

"Uno." Sasuke told everyone straight.

"Whaaaaa?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me!?" Minato slammed his cards down.

"Count your cards!" Super pervert smiled. Minato had four, Kakashi seven, Naruto ten, and Sakura ten.

"So what do we do if there's a tie?" Sakura asked.

"You're both out!" Jiraiya giggled like a little girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out hentie sensei!" Naruto yelled at the naked chick that was his master.

"What? Don't like the rules?" Jiraiya asked as he batted his girlie eyelashes at the boy.

"It's not fair!" The boy whined to his master.

"Life's not fair, now turn into a girl with me!" Jiraiya said. Naruto pouted and did sexy jutsu on himself. Naruto turned into a long blond with pigtails and big blue eyes with a boob size of B.

"How do you make yourself look so damn sexy!?" Jiraiya asked and tackled the boy/girl. Minato started shuffling the deck of cards.

"Looks like it's just us three left huh?" Minato smirked.

"Ahhhh! Dad tell Super pervert to get off of meee!" Naruto screamed.

"Muhaha, your boobs are mine!" Jiraiya had his his hands filled with his students boobs while he laughed hysterically.

"Ahh, get off me you pervert!" Naruto screamed like a little girl.

"Jiraiya, get your hands off of my sons boobs." Minato said tastelessly as he passed out the cards. Jiraiya had Naruto pinned to the floor with a devilish smirk on his face that Naruto has never seen before.

"Dad! Help!" Naruto pleaded.

"Sshh, son I'm playing a game." Minato turned and shushed his son.

"But, but, but, he's going to rape me!" Naruto yelled.

"Busy boy!" Minato said as he placed a card down.

"This sucks!" Naruto said as Super pervert rubbed his/her face on Narutos bouncing boobs.

"You disgust me!" Sai said as he tackled the pervert.

"Whoa! Now I got girls throwing their selfs at me!" Super pervert tackled Sais female body and started groping it.

"Go on without me Naruto. Tell me who wins the game..." Sai said as the pervert pinned him to the floor.

"Hold on Sai I'll help you!" Naruto ran to Sais aid, but tripped over his foot. "Crap!" Naruto fell right on top of Super perv, which was totally ok with Jiraiya.

"Yea! Can this night get any better?!" Jiraiyas high pitch voice said with one of Sais boobs in one hand and Narutos in the other.

"Eeeek!" The boys screamed as chills went down their back.

"You guys are sick!" Sakura said with a glare.

"Damn!" Sasuke said as he placed his cards down. Everyone stopped and turned to see who the winner was. Kakashi was card-less and Minato placed down two cards while Sasuke had four. Sasuke did the jutsu and was now a pale skinned, big dark eyed girl with long black hair that cascaded down his bare back. Naruto smirked at Sasuke and knew that this was his opportunity. Naruto grabbed one of Super pervs boobs and squeezed hard.

"Eeeeeekk!" Jiraiya screamed in pain and pleaser. Naruto jumped away and landed on his lover.

"Ah! Naruto!" Sasuke was pinned by the lusty blond boy. Naruto groped Sasukes lovely feminine body.

"Whoa, Sasuke you're stacked!" Naruto said as he smashed his face against the boys busty chest, that was a large C cup.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you if you don't get off of me!" Sasuke yelled in his girlie voice.

"Oh Sasuke! On your back for me like always!" Naruto said as he smashed his boobs against Sasukes and batted his brilliant blue eyes at his lover. Sasuke glared at the boy, a warning that he was totally not in the mood to deal with his shit today.

"Please be gentle..." Naruto bite his thumb and blinked his eyes. Sasuke bite his lip and looked away. Naruto smiled and knew Sasuke wanted him.

"_Time to play dirty!" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh Sasuke, take me from behind!" Naruto yelled as he got up and bent over. Sasukes eyes went wide and Naruto felt someone grab him from behind.

"OH! Sasuke you dirty boy you!" Naruto yelled, but then he noticed something. He was staring right at Sasuke, but felt hands around him and a pair of boobs on his back with someone breathing down his neck.

"I'll take you form behind my Naruto dear!" A girlie Jiraiya said with a giggle.

"Aha! Get off of me you dirty, old pervert!" Naruto yelled.

"Come on guys! It's the last game, can you keep it down for just five minuets?" Minato yelled as he placed a Uno card down.

Kakashi was sweating and panicking. If he didn't win this last game, then Minato and everyone else will see that photo of him. He'll have to bribe Jiraiya with porn, or a bra later on on how he got that photo of him...but for now he had to win this game. Kakashi was down to three cards, all different, Minato had one left. Kakashi swallowed hard and placed down a wild card and switched it to yellow. One card left. Minato smirked and grabbed a card from the deck and placed it down on Kakashis yellow card. It was a green seven.

Same number. Kakashi had every curse word going through his head. He dug through the deck, about four cards in he found a matching green card. Minato smirked and placed his last card down. Green nine.

"Oh fuck..." Kakashi said under his breath.

"Well I warned you, I'm amazing in Uno Kakashi baby." Minato laughed. "Jiraiya, my prize please." Jiraiya got off of Naruto and laughed.

"Well, well, Minato! I don't know how you got so good at Uno, but here's your prize." Jiraiya handed him the small white envelope that held the photo.

"Why thank you sensei." Minato took it, but didn't open it.

"Hey, hey, oto-san, open it!" Naruto yelled and jumped on his dads back.

"Son, get your boobies off of me." Minato said with a chuckle.

"Yea, let's see." Sakura said moving closer to Minato. Sai, Sasuke, and Jiraiya all moved in to get a glimpse of the mysterious photo.

"Before we open this and look at it, I want Kakashi to turn into a girl." Minato smirked wide. Kakashi bite down on his lower lip behind his mask. Everyone was waiting and Kakashi did the justus and turned into a petty girl with long silvery white hair. He had his arms over his B cup boobs and turned bright red.

"Oh Kakashi, you're so modest." Minato said and pulled his lover closer.

"Minato please." Kakashi looked up at his lover. Minato smirked and flipped the envelope open with one hand. The corner of the photo was seen and Minato pinched it with his finger and thumb. He started to slowly pull it out and everyone held their breath. Kakashi turned and closed his eye. Minato pulled it out quickly and then the whole room went dark.

"..." Minato was silent. There was no words to be said in the pitch of night with in the house.

"What, what, what?!" Naruto cried.

"Umm...did anyone see the photo?" Sasuke asked.

"Not me, the lights went out before I could get a glimpse." Sakura said.

"I want to know!" Naruto whined.

"Crap! What a rotten time for the power to go out." Jiraiya said.

"Ahha!" Naruto yelled.

"That was my ear!" Sai yelled at the boy.

"Someone's got my boobs!" Naruto yelled and squirmed.

"Shh, you're so noisy." Jiraiya hushed in his little girl voice.

"Hey, you two need to stop hugging up on each other and find some flashlights!" Minato ordered the girls. The two boys/girls got up and started to help them. Jiraiya turned back into a man, since no one would see his old naked body in the dark.

"THUD"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit!" Jiraiya cursed as he stubbed his toe. "It's too dark for this!"

"Marko!" Naruto yelled in the dark, hoping to find his lover.

"Polo." Sai breathed in his ear.

"Eeeek!" Naruto screamed and ran in the dark. He had no idea where he was going, but found out as soon as he slammed into a naked, hair covered chest.

"Whoa!" Jiraiya yelled and fell over the table and Naruto landed right on top of his chest. "Hmm? Who is this?" Jiraiya asked as he felt up Narutos small, fragile female body.

"Eek!" Naruto screamed.

"What is going on down here?" Minato asked as he walked confidentially in the dark while pulling along his lover.

"What happened? Who screamed?" Sakura asked franticly, scared for her Sasuke.

"Get him off of me!" Naruto pleaded for help.

"Hey, you're the one who fell on me!" Jiraiya snapped.

"Sai was going to rape me! I had to run!" Naruto told the truth.

"Would you two knock it off already?!" Sasuke said annoyed by the two.

Minato pulled out a flashlight and switched it on. He flashed it on the two boys who were on the table.

"Whoa, sorry to interrupt you two." Minato said and threw a flashlight to Naruto and one to Sasuke.

"Well it looks like our fun had to be cut short today, sorry about that." Jiraiya said as Naruto slipped out of his grip and returned to his normal boy self. "Damn, there goes my fun..."

"Great. Now what are we going to do?" Sakura asked as she picked up the cards.

"Well I still want to see that picture of Kakashi..." Sasuke said as he turned back into a boy.

"Minato has it, ask him." Jiraiya told the raven haired kid.

"Hey Minato." Sasuke called out. Minato was playing with his flashlight like it was a light saber and Naruto was playing along. They were making sound effects like they were battling and jumping around on the couch and Naruto thrusted his "light saber" flashlight towards his father, acting like he stabbed him.

"Ahh!" Minato did a fake scream.

"You killed my father!" Naruto shouted, really getting into it.

"No, Naruto. I am your father!" Minato said with a straight face.

"Noooo!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi face palmed and shook his head and didn't know what to think of his lover and student.

"Haha! Bravo! Bravo boys!" Jiraiya laughed and clapped his hands to where it echoed throughout the house.

"Hey, will you guys knock if off!?" Sakura asked steamed.

"Can I see that picture Minato?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Minato checked his pockets and looked around with the flashlight. "Hmm. I don't have it."

"What?" Sasuke said.

"You already lost it? Damn." Sai said depressed and turned back into a boy.

"We'll find it tomorrow when the lights come back on." Kakashi said and turned back into a man.

"Hey, who said you can turn back into a male?" Minato ordered.

"How do you know the lights will be on tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I don't." Kakashi shrugged. "I just guessed."

"Don't worry kids! They need to get them on soon." Minato smirked in the dark.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"The festival will be here in a few!" Minato cheered.

"Oh yea." Kakashi said as he forgot all about that.

"Yea! I can't wait for that!" Sakura said and started to plan out a way to get Sasuke to her self.

"Oh, oh! I almost forgot about that!" Naruto said and jumped off of the couch.

"Hehe." Minato chuckled and pulled his lover close.

"That means young, cute girls!" Jiraiya blushed and rubbed his hands together with a devilish smile.

"Oh dear." Kakashi sighed.

"It's late and everyone needs their rest for tomorrow." Minato ordered.

"Why? Are we doing something tomorrow?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Hehe, you'll see in the the morning son!" Minato said as he shooed everyone upstairs.

"Good night!" Sakura called as she walked up stairs with Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto following. Jiraiya crashed on the floor and sprawled out in the dark.

"THUD!"

"Damn you Naruto!" Sakuras voice was heard.

"It wasn't me this time! I swear!" Naruto tried to defend himself. After some more shouting there was some scuffling and a loud bang.

"Kids. I'm glad I don't have any. Hehe..." Jiraiya said and dazed off.

"They keep your life interesting and full of joy." Minato smirked.

"Hehe, and full of amusement." Kakashi added.

"Oh, yea." Minato agreed. "Well Kakashi baby, I do believe that it's past our bed time." Minato pointed to the clock on the wall. It read 12:05 p.m.

"Minato, I'm not a child anymore and we still have a problem." Kakashi reminded his lover as he held up his wrist that was attached to to Minatos by a fuzzy prison.

"You see a problem, I see an opportunity." Minato moved his brows up and down real fast with a smirk.

"Minato you frighten me at times." Kakashi said as he got off the couch.

"One of the many reasons you love me." Minato reminded him and jumped off the couch. "Lets go to bed and maybe then we can find the keys in the morning." Minato said as he listened the the cruel howl of the wind that was just on the other side of the walls.

"Lets move lively love, the wind is giving me chills." Minato pulled his lover along like a doll.

"Minato wait, I can't see!" Kakashi said as he jumped over the table that Jiraiya hit.

Finally up stairs the lovers fell asleep in a instant and the pervert down stairs was snoring away, while the kids were all snuggled up asleep, for the house was quite once again. But one was wide awake for a terrible feeling he had in his gut. Sasuke looked out the window and watched the night clear up and reveal the bright pale moon. Sasuke had his gaze on something in the distance. A human silhouette on a roof of a building was staring back at him.

"_...Itachi..."_

**Oh my, will Sasukes brother join in on the fun? R and R to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto! Sorry if it's taking awhile to post chapters.**

**READ PLEASE: Ok so I have something in mind for a character, but I have no idea who. I want this person to come in at chapter 7, but like I said...no idea who. I asked tons of my friends who know the characters, but they already pick the ones that are in here. **

**So I'm going to let you guys pick. NO ONE FROM THE SHOW. I only know the manga. I would like a guy, but a girl is ok too. Someone who will live with the rest in the house. Whatever character is suggested the most will be the new guest in the house. If no one picks/suggests then I'll have to pull someone random in...I'm kind of scared to see where this goes. **

Chapter 5

A light breeze gently blew the white curtains into the lovers room. The sun was just starting to bloom and birds started to wake. The sky was clear and people just started to wake up and get ready for the day.

Minato was in a deep sleep when he felt a sudden violent tug at his wrist. He ripped open his eyes and looked groggily towards the direction he was pulled. The sun was just peeking over the trees and there was barely any light in the room to see. Minato saw Kakashi fast asleep with the pure sheets kicked straight off the bed. He smirked at his lover and turned on his side to spoon his prince. Minato wrapped his arms around his lover and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

In the guest room across the hallway Sai was on his back sleeping soundlessly in his purple briefs. Naruto was laying on his back all sprawled out across Sasukes stomach snoring away. Sasuke on the other hand was trying to sleep, but the tempestuous sleeping boy on top of him made it difficult. Sasuke shoved off the wild hair boy and sat up, studding his surroundings. Pillows were scattered and blankets were shoved to the end of the bed. Sasuke sighed from the delirious night and moved his right hand back towards where his pillow was, but it brushed up against something warm that felt like skin. Sasuke turned and glanced down to see Sakura laying next to him.

Sasuke sighed and looked out the window where he saw the silhouette last night. Nothing. Naruto cracked an eye open and looked around the room till he found his lover. Sasuke had his arm resting on his knee and his eyes were shut gently. He was in deep thought and looked so divine. Naruto looked at his stunning lover, shirtless and lunar kissed skin showing, he couldn't hold back. Naruto tackled his half asleep lover.

"Ghh!" Sasuke grunted as he hit the floor. Naruto was on top of him and smirked a toothy smile. Sasuke glared at the boy, but then smiled.

"You're so weird." Sasuke said and shoved him off. Naruto looked puzzled, but gave him a smile in return. The two chuckled softly, trying not to wake the others.

Down stairs Jiraiya was already awake from a rough nights sleep. He was in the kitchen making toast with a dark berry jam. Jiraiya groaned and took a bite of his toast.

"BANG!" A loud noise came from up stairs.

"Here we go again..." The Super pervert sighed heavily to himself and took another groggily bite of his toast.

"Minato!" Sakura screamed. "Tell your son to get real!" Sakura yelled and ripped open the master bedroom door to find Minato spooning Kakashi naked on the bed.

"Close the door!" Kakashi yelled at his student.

"Eeeeekk!" She screamed and ran down stairs.

"You didn't close the door..." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, Kakashi baby. I don't mind if they see." Minato said as he hugged his lover closer.

"Hey oto-san-Whoa!" Naruto said and covered his eyes. "That is something you don't want to see right when you wake up." Naruto cringed.

"Naruto, could you close the door-" Kakashi started up again.

"Good morning lover!" Sai ran and tackled Naruto to the floor entrance of the master bedroom.

"Gahh!" Naruto fell face first. "Sai! Get off of me!" Naruto struggled with the boy.

"Naruto, can you and your boyfriend stop getting fresh on our floor?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, that's my job." Minato chipped in.

"Hmm, boyfriend?" Sai asked. "I like that. Naruto and Sai, forever." Sai breathed in his lovers ear.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto if you're going to be noisy then do it in your room." Kakashi said from the bed.

"What is going on up here?" Jiraiya asked as he walked into the hallway, still half a sleep.

"Pervy sage, help!" Naruto yelled from the master bedroom.

"Sorry kid, I don't do couple counseling." Jiraiya told his student. "Looks like you and your boyfriend will have to work things out on your own."

"There's that lovely word again..." Sai whispered and smirked.

"Well good morning Jiraiya senpi." Minato said from the bed. Jiraiya looked up from the two boys on the floor to the two in bed. The perverts eyes went huge.

"Oh god. My morning just got worse." Jiraiya looked at the naked couple on the bed. "And don't call me senpi when you're naked on a bed." He demanded.

"Sai. Get off Naruto." Sasuke ordered. Sai sighed and got off of his blond lover.

"I think you should step down." Sai said harshly. Sasuke gave him a cold stare.

"What did you say?" Sasuke turned and glared.

"Stop chasing after my man and go with your woman sluts." Sai glared daggered.

"Fuck off Sai. You will never get Naruto like that." Sasuke gave a look that could kill.

"Whoa, whoa! You guys fighting over me?!" Naruto asked, still on the floor.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke ordered.

"Hey now. I don't want anyone destroying my house." Kakashi said with a worried look.

Hey! Someones at the door Kakashi sensei!" Sakura ran in stepping on Naruto as she did.

"Gah!" Naruto grunted.

"Great." Kakashi sighed.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked as he remembered last night.

"I don't know. I didn't check." Sakura answered.

"Get off of me woman!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, I'm talking to Sasuke!" She yelled and stepped on Narutos head.

"Oww!"

"Excuse me, but can all of you leave our room now?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I don't care if they see ALL of me!" Minato said and jumped out of bed naked.

"Eeek!"

"Whaaaa!"

"Ohhhh!"

"Noooo!"

"Oh dear..."

Everyone shouted and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hmm...sounded like a Friday night." Minato said as he dragged his lover down the stairs wearing pink boxers that said "It's not going to suck its self" and Kakashi had on a neon pink ones that said "His Little Princess".

"Who could love that?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well your mother did." Minato said.

"...ooo..." Naruto gave a disturbed look to his dad. Minato smirked and pulled Kakashi to the door.

"Still haven't found those keys yet? Hmm, Minato?" The Super pervert called.

"Still haven't found a woman who doesn't run away after you drop your briefs? Hmm, senpi?" Minato called from the front door.

"Hm. You brat." Jiraiya grunted.

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled at his senseis boxers and pointed. "I didn't know Kakashi liked pink. Hehe!"

"Naruto dear, I'll wear pink for you...if you like..." Sai smiled and even blushed a little. Sasuke glared at the boy. Sakura just stared.

"Eh, I'm good Sai, hehe." Naruto said nervously.

"What the hell is wrong with you all?" Sakura asked.

"I ask that everyday Sakura dear." Jiraiya told her.

"I wouldn't talk pervert sensei." Naruto threatened.

At the front door Kakashi had the door wide open with a pondering face mixed with worried.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for you to visit right now. Sasuke is here with some friends and-" Kakashi tried to explain, but Itachi thought different.

"I'm not visiting." He said as he held up is hand. Kakashi sighed a relief, for he didn't know how much more people he can fit into his petite house.

"I'm staying a few nights, maybe longer." Itachi spoke the truth.

"What?" Kakashi said with gloom.

"Haha! Looks like we have a newcomer boys! And Sakura!" Minato yelled to the crowed in the kitchen.

"Yea!" Naruto yelled and did a double fist pump.

"What?! Who is it now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Itachi is staying for awhile!" Minato yelled back.

"Haha! This is going to be interesting." The Super pervert chuckled.

"I'm out." Sasuke announced and got up from the table, but before he could leave Minato had him by the shoulder.

"Nah, uh. I have something planed for today and we're all going. Even you and Itachi." Minato smirked. "Everyone gather in the living room in five. I will announce what we will be doing for today."

Everyone was dressed and lounging in the living room, waiting for Minato to say something. Minato entered the room with his partner following behind reading a book called "Come Come Violence". Minato cleared his throat and gave a solid expression.

"We are all going camping today."

"..." Nobody said anything.

"I'll be fun. I got cabins for us so we wouldn't be sleeping in tents." Minato explained.

"Yeeeeesss!" Naruto cheered. "This is going to be amazing!"

"Well I'm glad one person is excited about this. Hehe!" Minato chuckled.

"Oto-san, why are you so damn awesome!?" Naruto hugged his dad.

"It does sound like a lot of fun!" Sakura said and smirked to herself. _"Yes! This could be the opportunity for Sasuke and I to be alone together!"_ Sakura giggled to herself as she thought it all out.

"Hehe, well I guess this would be a good time for Sasuke and I to have some brother bonding." Itachi said looking as his little brother. "Look how much you've grown..." Itachi said and winked. Sasuke got chills and looked away from his older brother. "Don't be like that Sasuke." Itachi told his brother.

"I don't want to see you. Ever again." Sasuke said sternly. Itachi shook his head.

"Sasuke. I have something for you." Itachi rummaged through his bag till he found a black box with a navy blue bow on top. "It's very special to me. I want you to have it." He handed the box to his brother. Sasuke looked at it and was hesitate.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, a little uneasy about the gift.

"Just open it. You know, you would always open gifts before asking what it was when you were little. Hehe, you were so cute then." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke started to feel annoyed by his older brother.

"Itachi, will you shut up if I open it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Itachi said and then went silent, waiting for his bother to open the box. Sasuke took the lid off the box and gave a worried look.

"W-what is this?!" Sasuke asked as he held up a bright pink blanket with little chibis of him and Itachi on it smiling and holding hands with a rainbow in the background that said "Brothers Forever".

"Whahaha!" Naruto and Jiraiya laugh at Sasuke. 

"Really Itachi?!" Sasuke snorted.

"It's very special to me. Please take good care of it. Plus, I hand made it, just for you...Sasuke..." Itachi whispered and stroked the boys face. Sasuke pushed Itachis hand away. Kakashi and Minato just stared at the strange brothers.

"Anyways...everyone go get ready! I want everyone to be down here in a half an hour. I'm off to go get supplies from the store, so Jiraiya you're in charge till Kakashi and I get back." Minato ordered and left with a half hearted wave and Kakashi right behind him.

"I hope they don't burn down my house..." Kakashi said to himself as he left the house.

"Don't worry Kakashi baby. Jiraiya is in charge." Minato tried to cheer his lover up.

"That's why I'm worried." Kakashi told his man.

"Ok the love birds are gone for awhile! What do you guys want to do?" The Super perv asked with a smirk.

"Well I'm going to go get ready." Sakura said and Sai nodded in agreement. Everyone left to go get ready and in about fifteen minuets later they were all playing Uno in the living room.

"Ok boys...and Sakura, who ever loses this game has to give everyone else a lap dance." Jiraiya told the gang. Super perv passed out the cards and everyone kept a poker face. The starting card was a yellow five. From there the game went on for about ten minuets.

"Uno bitches! Hahaha!" The Super perv laughed and crossed his arms.

"You stacked your hand!" Naruto yelled.

"No I didn't. I just have amazing skills in Uno." He smirked.

"You cheated!" Sakura agreed.

"Shut up and count your cards!" Jiraiya demanded. Itachi had three, Sakura had five, Naruto had six, Sasuke had eight, and Sai had ten.

"I must really suck at this game..." Sai said.

"Hey, if it helps you can turn into a girl. Hehe." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Why are you such a pervert?!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok, I might as well get this over with..." Sai sighed.

"Sai you don't have to do it." Sakura said, trying to stop the boy.

"He lost, he has to do it." Jiraiya told the girl.

"Too bad you didn't lose, hmm Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Go away, I don't know you." Sasuke demanded.

"Come on everyone! Let's cheer on Sai." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Don't encourage this." Sakura scolded the boy, but secretly kinda wanted to see Sais body.

"Sai, Sai, Sai!" Naruto cheered. Sai blushed a little and started to dance.

"You can turn into a girl ya know. Any time. Like right about now would be really swell." The Super perv told the boy. Sai started to really get into it. Sai took off his shirt and got on the table. The boy then took off his pants to reveal his gold briefs. The table creaked from the pressure of the boy.

"Damn. I've seen too much of everyone in this house." Jiraiya said with a disturbed look on his face. Sai started to swing his pants above his head while he danced.

"Ok, I'm done cheering..." Naruto said, now disturbed.

"Phff...you call this a lap dance?" Itachi mocked.

"Like you can do better?" Sasuke asked, which he then realized was a bad thing to ask. Itachi took off his shirt to reveal his pale, but strong chest and abs. He got up on the table with Sai and started to dance and sway his hips.

"Hmm, these hips don't lie." Itachi said as he took off his pants.

"Oh ma god...his body is so fine." Sakura blushed like mad.

"Like what you see, Sai?" Itachi asked the boy.

"You bet I do." Sai winked.

"You dirty boy you, I should teach you all my moves." Itachi winked back and the table swayed with the dancing boys. The door swung open and the lovers walked in carrying bags.

"Sorry we're late! Kakashi had to stop by the dirty porno store to-what is going on?" Minato looked at the two guys on the table dancing away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all?" Kakashi asked, but hoped they wouldn't answer.

"Ok their back! So you guys can stop any time now." The Super perv told the two strange men.

"Remind me to clean the table off with bleach later on." Kakashi whispered to his lover.

"And our floor." Minato reminded him. The two got off of the table that looked like it just about had it and got dressed.

"So, what did you get? Hu, hu?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his bag.

"We got snacks and some toilet paper!" Minato smirked a toothy smile.

"And hot dogs for tonight." Kakashi added.

"Whoa! I don't want to know what you guys do together." Jiraiya said looking at the handcuffs.

"Their for dinner..." Kakashi said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, thank god." Super perv sighed. "I didn't want to hear you and Minato screaming all night." Kakashi glared at the man, but Jiraiya ignored him.

"Well, looks like everyone's ready. Let's move out!" Minato ordered. Everyone grabbed their bags and locked up the house. After that they left the village and walked in the hot sun for about an hour.

"Oto-san. Are we there yet?" Naruto asked his father.

"All most. We just need to climb this mountain a little farther up and-We're here!" Minato announced.

"What!? Really?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Yep!" Minato said with joy. There was a little river that came down from the mountain and had rocks covering the bottom with lush, crisp green grass and a small wooden cabin that was hidden in the trees with a picnicked table out in front of the cabin. The cabin had a deck wrapped all the way around it and was a dark chocolate color with a fire pit out front. There was also a small dirt path that led into the wooded area.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Naruto yelled.

"Go check it out kids!" Minato said and shooed them off. The kids ran off to explore the cabin and the new location.

"Hmm, kids are so damn adorable." Minato chuckled and placed his arm around his lovers shoulder.

"Well, as long as we get a room to our selfs, I'm fine." Kakashi said and rested his head on Minatos chest.

"Damn, it's getting to fruity up in here." The Super perv said and headed to the cabin.

"Let's go look around the cabin, shall we my dear?" Minato said in a old accent.

"Hmm, sounds lovely my love." Kakashi agreed. A burst of laughter came from the cabin. Everyone came running to see what happened.

"What's going on in here?!" Minato demanded.

"How many rooms did you say there was to this cabin?" The Super perv asked.

"Like six to seven...why?" Minato asked worried.

"Well...there's only two." Jiraiya said sternly.

"Hehe, that can't be..." Minato said as he looked around the cabin. He only found a master bedroom and a guest room. "Fuck me..."

"No thanks. I'll pass." Jiraiya joked.

"Well...I'm sorry guys...and Sakura..." Minato sighed and plopped down on the couch that was in the main room.

"It's ok oto-san...we can just share and sleep on the floor." Naruto told his dad, trying to cheer him up.

"If it's ok with you guys." Minato said. Everyone looked around at each other. Naruto looked at Sasuke, Sai looked at Naruto, Itachi looked at Sasuke, Sakura looked at Sasuke, Minato looked at Kakashi, Kakashi looked at Minato, Sasuke just sighed, and Jiraiya just looked grim. And after all that, they all nodded in agreement.

"Yea! Come on guys, let's not get down in the dumps just by this little mix up!" Naruto cheered.

"Yea really! Let's have fun today." Sakura smiled and agreed.

"Meet you wussies out at the river." Sasuke said and left to go get changed.

"Challenge excepted!" Naruto yelled and ran into the other room to get dressed.

"Whatever boys! I'll kick both of your asses!" Sakura taunted and left to the bathroom with her bag.

"Hehe! I like where this is going." Jiraiya said to himself. Everyone left to go get changed into their swim wear. The water was clear and crisp with a steady flow. Small silver fish stayed by the waters edge, eating small bugs that strayed too far. Naruto was the first to jump in the river.

"Do you have to do that?" Sai asked as he stepped in the crisp water that felt wonderful on his hot skin.

"Yeeeeaaaaa!" Jiraiya yelled and jumped in right after Naruto.

"Whoaaa! Look out!" Sakura yelled and dashed out of the way. A loud splash was heard and the water rippled.

"Trying to kill us or something, you old pervert, you!" Naruto yelled.

"Haha!" Jiraiya chuckled and pulled up his swimming trunks that fell during the impact.

The fish scattered as the kids and Jiraiya intruded their waters. Minato and Kakashi sat at the picnic table. Minato was getting the hot dogs ready for cooking and Kakashi was trying to read his beloved book. They fought back and forth with who got the most chain on the handcuffs.

"We need to do something about these..." Minato said as he got the ketchup and mustered out.

"I agree. Their making everything difficult to do." Kakashi said as he turned the finished page in his book. Itachi sat across from Kakashi and looked at the five packs of hot dogs.

"That's a lot of wieners..." Itachi told the blond guy setting fire to a pile of sticks.

"I get told that a lot." Minato joked.

"Minato, your jokes are tasteless." Kakashi said flatly. Minato glared at his lover.

"Like your books." Minato huffed.

"..." Kakashi ignored his man and read on.

"Hey oto-san! Is the dogs done?" Naruto ran up in his swimming trunks with wet droopy hair.

"Not yet son!" Minato said as he got the fire going.

"That's a lot of dogs dad. Can we eat that many?" Naruto asked as the rest of the gain walked up behind him.

"Thy look like penises." Sai said as he picked one up and inspected it.

"Everything looks like a penis to you Sai..." Sakura told the boy.

"Well we can all play chubby bunny with hot dogs." Minato smirked.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not playing any kind of your games." Super perv said and sat down, squeezing the water from his hair.

"Do you have to make everything so fucking awkward my love?" Kakashi asked, eyes still glued to his book.

"I'll pass..." Sakura said and left to go play in the river some more.

"I don't want to play either..." Naruto agreed with the girl for the second time today and left.

"I'll play." Itachi told everyone.

"Hahahaa!" This guy will try anything once." Jiraiya laughed.

"How do you play?" Itachi asked as he picked up a hot dog.

"You shove a bunch of hot dogs in your mouth and say chubby bunny." The Super perv told the man next to him.

"Itachi, don't." Sasuke pleaded his brother from any more emotional scaring.

"Ok, sounds easy." Itachi placed one whole hot dog into his mouth and looked straight at Sasuke. "Chubby bunny."

"Did you just deep throat that hot dog?" Minato asked in awe.

"Welp. I've seen too much for my own good today." Jiraiya announced and picked up a cooked hot dog.

"I hate you..." Sasuke mumbled and ate a hot dog.

"Son! Your penis dog is done! Come and get it!" Minato yelled to Naruto. Kakashi looked at his lover with a raised eyebrow. Jiraiya looked at his student with wide eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kakashi asked himself.

"Well I know a couple of things you can do with me or even to me." Minato winked.

"Not at the table you two." Jiraiya demanded.

"Whoa, oto-san. You over burnt my penis." Naruto joked.

"What? You don't like them dark?" Jiraiya smirked at the kid.

"I'll take it, if you don't want it." Kakashi said with a raised hand.

"Kakashi, I didn't know you liked them dark." The Super perv joked.

"Oh dose he now?" Minato asked. "Kakashi baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't know how to tell you...Minato, my love." Kakashi played along.

"Kakashi, baby. Call me your...daddy." Minato grabbed his lovers chin sternly, but with love.

"But I all ready do..." Kakashi whispered.

"Heh. Indeed you do, my love. Your my sexy little cookie." Minato said while tracing his lovers masked lips gently with his finger.

"Your may little pantie pansy..." Kakashi whispered.

"Well your my silky rump."

"Plum cheeks."

"Lavender prince."

"Minato! Not outside the bedroom...my pussy princess." Kakashi warned his lover.

"Hahaha! You guys are fucked up!" The Super perv laughed at the strange pet names.

After dinner and when the sun went down, it was time to play a game. But just not any old game.

"Ok boys...and Sakura. We're gong to play a game." Minato announced and jumped up on a rock.

"Hey, when did you and Lavender prince get the handcuffs off?" Jiraiya asked.

"After dinner. We found the keys in the cabin bedroom." Minato said proudly.

"Must of left them here last year...hehe." Kakashi explained.

"Hmm." Jiraiya huffed.

"Ok, four groups of two will be selected at random and sent down the path in the dark. The path goes through the woods and comes out on the other side of the cabin. Who ever is the first one to get to the end wins." Minato explained. "I will now pick the first group." Minato picked up a black hat that looked like a fedora. (The groups were legitimately picked at random)

"The first group is...Sai and Sakura." Minato announced.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed, hoping it was her dream boat Sasuke.

"Hmm...I was looking forward to Naruto." Sai said to himself.

"The second group is...Jiraiya and Itachi."

"...I'm sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time." Itachi told his brother.

"Are you still here?" Sasuke asked.

"All right! Itachi my man, let's win this!" The Super perv said and placed his arm around Itachi.

"Have you been drinking?" Itachi asked.

"Just a little." Jiraiya admitted.

"The third group is...Kakashi and Sasuke."

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything, but was happy that it wasn't one of the many people after his amazing body.

"Yo, Sasuke." Kakashi walked up and greeted the boy. Minato jumped down and placed the hat on his head.

"All right Naruto! Looks like we're the last ones." Minato placed his arm around his sons shoulders.

Everyone stood at the edge of the path with their partner.

"On your mark...get set...go!" Minato yelled and everyone took off down the path. Everyone was gone except for Minato and Naruto was ahead, till he realized his dad was walking.

"Oto-san! What are you doing?" Naruto asked his father.

"I want to talk to you son." Minato had a serious expression on his face.

"Uhh...now?" The blond boy asked in confusion.

"Yes." Minato placed his hand on his sons shoulder and started walking along the path.

"I would like a man to man talk with you." Minato confessed.

"Oh, ok..." Naruto was up for the random talk.

"Son, I've seen the way you look at Sasuke...I know that look anywhere."

"Dad...I..." Naruto was about to enplane, but Minato held up his hand.

"I don't know what you see in that boy, but he sure does have a amazing body. And the way he never says anything that much and how he acts like he's not interested in anything." Minato explained.

"Oto-san...I know I'm in love with Sasuke. And I want to be with him." Naruto admitted straight up.

"Oh son! You're just like your old man!" Minato said proudly. "Come here and give me a hug!"

"Oh oto-san!" The father and son were in a strong embrace.

"Now how about we walk the rest of the way to piss off the rest of the groups?" Minato laughed.

"Yea, yea!" Naruto agreed with a thumbs up.

"Sai! What are you doing? Hurry up! We're going to be dead last!" Sakura yelled at the stalling boy.

"But Naruto is behind. I wish to wait for him." Sai said.

"You can see him when we get to the end of the path. Now come on!" Sakura yelled as she secretly wanted to catch up to Sasuke.

"I'll be waiting for you...my love." Sai kissed his hand and blew in the direction of where they started.

"Sai!" Sakura grabbed the boys hand and dragged him along.

"Itachi? Where's the bathroom?" A tipsy Jiraiya asked his partner.

"Well, you could always go behind a tree." Itachi stopped by a rather large tree and Jiraiya went behind the tree.

"Sssss"

"Ahhhhh..." The Super perv sighed. "Nothing better then a good old pee out in the woods."

"I know what you mean by that my friend." Itachi agreed. As he did something whipped pasted them.

"What was that?" Jiraiya asked as he tried to pull up his pants.

"I think it was team two." Itachi tried to see throw the dark.

"What are we waiting for? We're half way there, come on!" Jiraiya demanded and took off.

"I was waiting on you..." Itachi answered and followed the old staggering pervert, who was still trying to get his pants on.

"I think we might win this." Sasuke said and looked behind him. Nothing.

"I don't think their even trying..." Kakashi agreed.

"Look, the path ends right up ahead. This is a joke right?" Sasuke asked.

"It was just a game Sasuke. I don't think it was-" Kakashi was cut off by a strong whip of wind passing them by.

"W-what was that?!" Sasuke asked as he struggled to see who passed them. Team three got to the end of the path and saw it was Sai and Sakura.

"Sasuke! You just made it?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm...yea I guess so." Sasuke looked at the heavy panting Sai.

"D-did we...make...it?" Sai asked as he collapsed on the ground.

"Sai? Are you ok?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"I'm good...just...give me...a moment." He panted.

"Hey! Sorry for the wait, but the party is finally here! Haha!" The Super perv called out as Itachi had to help him walk.

"Drunk are we Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope. Not yet!" The perv corrected him.

"Kakashi would you help? He smells of booze. Hehe." Itachi laughed. Kakashi helped Itachi get the old pervert into the cabin.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Sai asked. Sasuke looked around.

"You mean he's not back yet?" Sasuke asked. "Where did that pain in the ass go to now?" A loud roar of laughter came from the path and Minato and Naruto emerged from the dark forest.

"Yea, your mother was very interesting when she was drunk...brings back some good memories. Hahaha!" Minato laughed.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed oto-san." Naruto told his old man.

"Night you little brat." Minato ruffled his sons hair.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sai chased after his lover.

"Hey, kids! Where's the adults at?" Minato asked.

"Inside. The pervert is drunk again." Sakura told the blond, spiky haired man.

"Oh dear. Well come on you two, it's time for bed." Minato told the kids as he left throw the door.

"Sasuke...I need to tel you something." Sakura grabbed hold of Sasukes sleeve.

"..." Sasuke was listening.

"I just wanted to tell you...that...I, well...I...umm..." Sakura stumbled over her words.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I...I...love...Sasuke...I l-love yo-" Sakura then got cut off by Kakashi.

"Come on you two. I don't want a bear muling you guys." Kakashi told them. "Oh yea and you might wand to hurry before all the beds are gone."

"Crap!" Sasuke ran in and Sakura followed.

"The guest room is for Sakura, since she's the only girl and the master bedroom bed...well that's another story." Kakashi explained.

"Yes!" Sakura left to her room and the drunk pervert was out on the small couch.

"Come on boys! There's plenty of room in the master bedroom." Minato called.

"Oh dear..." Kakashi said as he looked at the bed. "Are you sure we can fit everyone into that bed?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't know till you try." Minato shrugged. Everyone changed into boxers and got into bed.

"Lights are going out! So no funny business, ya hear?" Minato said and turned out the lights.

"Eeek!"

The lights turn back on.

"Who was that?" Minato asked. Sasuke sat there, Naruto pointed to Sai, Sai pointed to Itachi and Itachi to Naruto. Minato glared at the boys.

"Don't make me play whoop a daddy." Minato threatened.

"Please, don't." Kakashi begged, remembering last time.

"Lights are going out...no funny business." Minato said sternly. Everyone nodded.

Lights go out. Minatos footsteps are heard, the bed squeaks.

"Move over Kakashi baby."

"I'm trying."

"Who just touched me?" Sasuke asked.

"Whoa! Who's trying to get ma buns? Hmmm Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Me." Sai said.

SLAP!

THUD!

"What was that?" Minato asked.

"Me..." Sai said from the floor.

"How did you get on the floor? You were in the middle of the bed." Minato asked.

"I have a pretty good idea how." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke, Get closer to me so we can snuggle." Naruto scooted closer.

"Who's touching my chest?" Itachi asked.

"Eeeooow." Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you feeling up my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"My boy is going after both brothers?!" Minato asked.

"It wasn't me!" Naruto yelled.

"Why am I stuck in the middle?" Kakashi asked.

"There's so much more room up here without Sai." Itachi said.

"Who has their hand on my leg?" Kakashi asked.

"You're not Sasuke..." Naruto said.

"Son! Don't go after my man!" Minato yelled.

"I'm way over here." Sasuke called.

"Hey boys." Sai jumped back into bed.

"Not over here." Minato pushed Sai back off the bed.

THUD!

"Damn it..." Sai sighed.

There was some rustling and moving around.

"Here I come Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Beds not that big boy!" Minato told his son.

"Sasuke! Baby I'm here!" Naruto yelled and hugged a body.

"Oh Naruto..." Sai said.

"W-what?!" Naruto freaked and pushed Sai.

THUD!

"Damn." Sai was getting frustrated.

"Sasuke? Where are you my love?" Naruto called out.

"Right behind you moron..." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Will you ever forgive me?" Naruto begged.

"Maybe. I'll sleep on it." Sasuke told the boy.

Finally it was quiet in the master bedroom. Till Minato had to open his mouth.

"I wounder if they cleaned the sheets from last year? We stained up the last ones pretty bad last time." Minato sighed. Everyone was silent.

"Did anyone check the sheets before we got in?" Itachi asked.

"Awwwww maaann!"

"That's nasty!"

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"It was in this same exact bed that Kakashi and I made love for the first time." Minato sighed.

"Shut up dad!"

"Oh Minato! There's not a lot of room up here for that." Kakashi said

"Noooo!"

"Don't you fuckers dare do anything while I'm in this bed!"

"Does anyone have any sanitizer?"

"Shut up over there! Or I'll come over there and play whoop a mama!" Sakura yelled from her room.

"Women rune all the fun..." Kakashi sighed.

"Hmmm. Good night boys." Minato smirked in the dark.

No one slept well that night. While the crickets and frogs chirped their song and the lighting bugs danced to it, the cabin was finally silent and this would be one camping trip that they will never forget.

**What a wonderful camping trip. Sounds better then mine. We got stranded. :( **

**Anyways in chapter 6, it's time for the Hidden Leaf Village festival! And the gain meets two unexpected people. Ooo, wounder who? R and R to find out! Yea right like you guys are going to post a review! Haha! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did then I probably wouldn't be here now writing this strange fanfic. Thank you for waiting so patiently for the next chapter. P.S- I know there was a lot of mistakes in the last one...I didn't read over that at all. But this one I did...ok like half of it.**

**And thank you for the characters so far. They have very interesting characteristics... **

**WARNING: Ok so there is sex in this one. Just wanted to point it out and warn ya about that. But I mean look at the rating of this story, you know something was going to go down sooner or later. But do not expect me to warn you every time I write a sex scene. Enjoy! **

Chapter 6

The trickling sound of the small river echoed throughout the cabin and the warmth of the sun poke through the windows. The gentle breeze blew the sweet scent of wild flowers through the master bedroom. The forest was just waking up and the noise of the birds and katydids filled the air. But there are some noises that you just don't want to hear in the morning.

The bed was filled with men and boys that shared the king sized bed. The kids were on the far right of the bed and the adults on the left. Sai had Naruto in a tight embrace while he nuzzled his lovers neck. Naruto was spooning his black-haired prince and nibbling Sasukes ear gently. Sasuke was already awake and looking out the window. He was trying to enjoy the silent of the morning, but it was a little hard with unwanted people around. The sheets moved and it was only his blond lovers leg moving restlessly over his own. Sasuke smiled at the strange boy who mumbled in his sleep.

On the other side of the bed Minato was spooning his lover. Minato was in a deep slumber while Kakashi recently fell asleep. It was rather hard for the silver prince to fall asleep with so much noise and movement going on in one bed. Minatos arms were like a safe haven for Kakashi, a place were he could get away and just let his guard down for a while. In between the all these lovely lovers was the loud snoring, absurd, and alcohol smelling Super perv. The snoring man in the middle of the bed was sprawled out and laying on his back in his white boxers.

Jiraiya moved his arm and accidentally smacked Minatos silky behind and caused him to awaken from his slumber.

"Hmm...Kakashi baby? Was that you?" Minato asked as he stretched and smirked. Kakashi didn't answer.

"Kakashi, my love?" Minato tried again. No answer. "Hmm. Is anyone else awake in here?" Minato flipped to his back and asked.

"Me." Sasuke said and lazily waved his pale hand.

"Anyone else?" Minato asked. No answer.

"Well then. Sasuke how about we go get some breakfast and coffee?" Minato asked as he slowly climbed over his lover.

"Yea, sounds good." Sasuke agreed and untangled himself from the blond boys lusty grip.

"Sasukeee..." Naruto groaned as he clawed for Sasukes body, but found his pillow instead and snuggled up to it with a smirk.

"Hmm." Sasuke smiled at the boy and left the room with Minato.

"Ok, it just me? Or does something smell amazing?" Minato asked the raven haired boy. Sasuke sniffed the air around him. There was an amazing aroma in the air that made the boys stomach rumble. They stepped outside to see the picnic table covered in lavishing food.

"Holy shit. Where did this all come from?" Minato asked and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Minato, Sasuke." Itachi greeted as he walked over to the table with a white apron on that said "Kiss the cook" and a pair of black boxers.

"Itachi..." Sasuke sighed heavily and sat down across from Minato. Minato was all ready shoving his face full of eggs, bacon, sausage, potato hash browns, and whatever else he could find.

"Would you like some coffee Minato?" Itachi asked as he walked over with a hot-pot filled with black coffee.

"Hell yea!" Minato said with a his mouth full. "I didn't even bring all this food..."

"How do you like you're coffee?" Itachi asked as he got a mug out.

"Black." Minato demanded.

"Hmm. I see." Itachi smirked and poured the coffee. "What about you Sasuke?"

"I'll take mine black as well." Sasuke snorted.

"Ooo, big man now?" Itachi smirked and winked at his little brother. Sasuke ignored him.

"I knew it! I knew someone was making food out here!" Naruto said excited and plopped down next to Sasuke.

"Well good morning Naruto. Coffee?" Itachi smirked.

"Yea! I would like it with cream and sugar." Naruto said and stabbed a big greasy sausage that was on a plate.

"Pussy. Drinking it with cream and sugar." Minato mocked his son.

"Shut up oto-san! I can drink my coffee any damn way I want!" Naruto barked.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here." Sai said as he walked out of the cabin with a towel wrapped around his skinny pale waist. Naruto and Sasuke were in shock at the boy.

"You slept naked?!" Naruto shrieked.

"Yea. What happens in the cabin...stays in the cabin." Sai sat down next to Naruto and winked.

"But, you were...spooning...me...DAD!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't have to yell. I'm right here." Minato took a sip of his coffee.

"Did you just hear what Sai did? He was in that bed naked!" Naruto burst.

"Uh hu." Minato said and started to finish what was left on his plate.

"But oto-san!" Naruto started back up.

"What happens in the cabin, stays in the cabin." Minato told the boy.

"Oto-sannnn..." Naruto whined.

"Don't start boy." Minato warned his son.

"Hey everyone!" Sakura said all cheery and sat next to Sasuke and started her plate.

"Well good morning Sakura dear." Minato greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"Great! Who made all of this?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi. Who knew he was an amazing cook?" Minato gave a toothy smirk. Sakura blushed a little. "So Sasuke, can you cook like this too?"

"Phh, he wishes." Itachi smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Itachi." Sasuke said straight up.

"Would you like some coffee?" Itachi asked.

"No thank you, I'm on a diet." Sakura said mannerly.

"Why the hell did you guys leave me in the living room all by my lonesome self last night?" Jiraiya asked as he walked out of the house with sunglasses on and sat down next to Minato.

"Sorry, but you reek of alcohol and I wouldn't be able to sleep with that stench in the room. I would have probably have gotten drunk off you're smell." Minato explained as he stabbed his fork into the last sausage, but Naruto all ready had his fork in the lonesome sausage as well. Minato looked down at the sausage then up to his sons face.

"Oto-san...it's mine." Naruto said with a stone face. Minato glared daggers at the boy.

"Bitch no one gets in between me and my sausage." Minato warned his son.

"Yea really. Look at poor Kakashi." Jiraiya said as he piled up his plate with food.

"Hmm. I should have made more sausage..." Itachi said to himself.

"Hey now. Itachi can make more if you guys want." Sakura tried to break up the boys.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Sai asked the pervert.

"Oh...you know..." The Super perv mumbled.

"Let it go oto-san." Naruto demanded.

"Never." Minato said and kept his eyes on his sons.

"Hey come on guys! It's just a sausage!" Sakura yelled.

"Is it?! Is it just a sausage?" Minato asked.

"Uhhh...yea." Sakura said and just stared at the boys.

"Naruto...prepare your self...for sausage jutsu." Minato said with a cold stare.

"Oh God." Jiraiya mumbled.

"I'm ready oto-san. Teach me the way of the sausage old man." Naruto told the blond spiky haired man.

"Hey...can you guys back me up here?" Sakura asked the two boys. But Sasuke was busy explaining what a hangover was to Sai.

"Come my son. I will teach you now." Minato grabbed the greasy sausage and walked into the forest with Naruto hot on his heels.

"Should we do something?" Sakura asked.

"No. Let them be." Jiraiya said as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I made more sausage! Hey...where did they go?" Itachi asked as he looked around.

"You don't want to know." The Super perv told the man with the huge plate of wonderful greasy sausages.

"What a shame. I made a bunch for them..." Itachi sighed.

"It's ok. You got me! Now give me some of those greasy darlings!" Jiraiya demanded.

Soon a dazed and exhausted Kakashi walked out of the house and looked around. He sat down where Minato was siting and looked around at the table.

"Who made all of this?" Kakashi asked. Everyone had they're mouths full and pointed at Itachi, who was siting down eating now. "Itachi? You can cook?" Kakashi asked with amazement.

"Yes." Itachi said flatly. Kakashi started his plate and then noticed something.

"Where's Minato and Naruto?" He asked as he looked around.

"Minato is training Naruto some kind of weird jutsu." Jiraiya explained.

"Ohh?" Kakashi wondered if it was one of the strange jutsu Minato always made up. Like bedroom no jutsu, creamy whip cream no jutsu, and sexy sex no jutsu.

"So are we staying for another night?" Sasuke asked Kakashi as he finished up his coffee.

"No. At least I hope not." Kakashi mumbled. "I don't think I could survive another night with a bed full of men..."

"Yea, really. It's a freaking sausage fest here." Jiraiya joked with Kakashi.

"Maybe I made too much sausage?" Itachi asked.

"No, no, Itachi. Hehe, it's kinda a joke..." The Super perv explained. Sasuke sat down his empty mug and left the table.

"Already done Sasuke?" Itachi asked his little brother as he finished his plate. Sasuke ignored his brother again and went into the house.

"Hmm. He doesn't seem happy that I'm here." Itachi said and looked down at his plate. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm sorry Itachi." Kakashi said. "I warned you it might have been a bad time to visit."

"It's ok Kakashi. You don't need to apologize for my brother. I will make him sure this rude attitude of his is broken." Itachi said and got up from the table and disappeared into the cabin after Sasuke.

"Oh dear..." Kakashi said with a worried look.

"Umm. What does he mean by that?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"You best not know." Kakashi told his student.

"I'll explain Kakashi." Jiraiya smirked. Kakashi rolled his eyes and ignored the pervert. "He's going to give him some sausage."

"I think I get it." Sai said.

"So when are we going back to the village?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I say as soon as Minato gets back from-" Kakashi started to answer her.

"AHHHHHH!" Sasukes scream was heard from the cabin.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and dashed for the door to the cabin, but Kakashi blocked her.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Kakashi told the frantic girl.

"But, but, my Sasukes in trouble!" Sakura said as she tried to get passed.

"Trust me. He's fine." Kakashi insured his student.

"I never knew Itachi could be so forward with his brother." Jiraiya said to himself.

"I knew something like this would happen sooner or later with both of the boys under the same roof..." Kakashi sighed again.

"Ahh. Sweet brotherly love." Jiraiya laughed.

"That's disturbing..." Sai said with no expression what so ever.

"Yes. Yes it is." Kakashi agreed.

"Yea! Now that's a hardy breakfast!" The Super perv said rubbing his bloated stomach with his signature smirk. "That's how a king eats everyday."

"Yes, it is pretty good." Sai agreed and finished up his plate.

"Forget you guys. If you're not going to help him then I will!" Sakura yelled at the guys in frustration and left into the cabin.

"Three...two...one..." Jiraiya counted down.

"EEKKK!" Sakura shrieked.

"I told her not too..." Kakashi said and finished up his orange juice then putting his mask back on quickly.

"Kakashi? How did you eat all of your food with us not seeing your face?" Sai asked.

"Hmm?" Kakashi wondered. "Why does everyone want to see my face?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh sorry." Sai said.

"You don't want to see it kid. It might ruin your reputation of him." The Super perv joked once again.

"Oh for the sake of..." Kakashi said, but then mumbled the rest.

"Guys! Itachi is doing terrible things to poor Sasuke!" Sakura rushed out of the cabin.

"Yea. We know." The Super perv told the girl.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...nope!" Jiraiya told her and got up from the table. "Who wants to go swimming?" The pervert tried to change the subject.

"I will." Sai said and left to go get changed.

"Shouldn't you wait an hour before going swimming? I mean, you did just get done eating." Kakashi told the man.

"Whatever. That's just an old tale to keep the kids from going into the water." The Super perv blew Kakashis advice off and left to get ready.

"Whatever..." Kakashi opened up his book and began to read where he left off.

Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, and Jiraiya were all chilling in the small river. It was all quiet and calm, till Minato and Naruto emerged from the forest all dirty and bruised up. Minato went over to greet his lover and Naruto left to see how his friends were doing.

"Hey Kakashi baby." Minato wrapped his arms around his lover.

"What did you teach him?" Kakashi asked, a little worried.

"Sausage justus, my love." Minato nibbled Kakashis neck gently.

"Mhhh..." Kakashi mumbled. "Itachi and Sasuke had a...fight." Kakashi said with hesitation.

"A fight? Oh man...who won?" Minato asked his lavender prince.

"Itachi...I think." Kakashi answered.

Over at the river Naruto was talking to his friends.

"Hey, you guys swimming? Can I join?" Naruto asked but was already stripping.

"Hello there." Sai smiled and winked. Naruto ignored the boy and ran up to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Wanna water wrestle?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Fuck off Naruto." Sasuke said and left towards the cabin.

"What's up his ass?" Naruto huffed.

"Itachis sausage." Sai said and smiled. "Wanna water wrestle?"

"Itachis sausage? Dude those things are amazing. I just got done training with one." Naruto smiled.

"Hmm. I might just need to get a hold of his sausage..." Sai mumbled just before getting tackled into the water by the blond boy.

"Hey you two! Stop making out!" Jiraiya yelled at the two boys.

"Naruto! Sai! Where did Sasuke go?" Sakura asked walking over to the two boys.

"He left for the cabin." Sai said bluntly.

"What, why?" Sakura asked.

"He had Itachis sausage up his ass." Naruto said.

"What!?" Sakura shrieked and slapped Naruto across the face which sent him flying.

"W-w-what the hell Sakura?!" Naruto said as he laid all sprawled out on the ground. Sakura ignored the boy and left for the cabin.

"Done swimming already boy?" Minato asked as he walked over.

"Naruto got bitch slapped." Sai told the man and got out of the water.

"Ahh. I see...got rejected again?" Minato asked.

"Sakura slapped him..." Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh, of course. What was I thinking?" Minato asked himself. "Anyways. Everyone go get packed up. We're moving out." Minato ordered.

"Yes master." Itachi said and left for the cabin.

"Oto-san, women are mean." Naruto said in a gloomy way. "How did you and mom ever get along?"

"Hehe, well that's a long story son." Minato chuckled.

"Whatever." Naruto said and left with Sai to the cabin.

"Ahh. Minatos straight days. Now that brings back memories." Kakashi said to himself.

"Don't even go there Kakashi." Minato said in a dark eerie way.

"I was just joking love...haha..." Kakashi said hesitant.

"Yea, isn't that festival going to start-up tonight or something?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup, so if we leave now we should be able to get home and get ready right before they start." Minato told the creepy pervert.

"Get ready? I'm not wearing a kimono." Jiraiya huffed.

"But you know...girls love a man in a kimono. When I wore a kimono Kushina couldn't keep her hands off me." Minato remembered his last relationship.

"Hmm..." The Super perv thought in silents and walked off to the cabin.

"Wasn't expecting that from the pervert." Minato said to himself.

"We should go pack up before the kids get too restless in the house." Kakashi told his love and left.

"Yea really..." Minato sighed and walked off with memories of Kushina in his head.

In the cabin everyone was packed and ready to go. The hot sun was thrashing down outside, waiting for its next victim.

"Can't we leave at night? Like when the sun isn't trying to kill us?" Naruto asked his father.

"Yea really. I think today is one of the hottest days of the year." Sakura agreed.

"If you guys want to go to that festival tonight, then we have to leave now. Remembered how long it took us to here yesterday?" Minato told the kids.

"Aww man. I was hoping to go swimming again." Naruto sighed.

"Wellp. I know the trip home is long...but we can have fun on the way." The Super perv winked at Naruto.

"Ewww! You really are a creepy pervert!" Naruto yelled and pointed. "You stay away from me!"

"Shut the hell up! I don't swing that way!" Jiraiya yelled at his student.

"You're the one who brought it up!" Naruto yelled back.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Jiraiya yelled and walked out of the cabin.

"Let's go!" Minato said and everyone followed.

The trip back home was hot and quiet. No one felt like talking and if they did it was to only complain about how hot it was, why the walk was so long, why did I drink so much last night, and why did Naruto have to be next to the creepy pervert and Sai. But when they finally got to the Hidden Leaf Village gate the complaining stopped and the sun was almost down.

"Damn. That was one hell of a long trip..." The Super perv complained. Minato sighed and was glad that it was over.

"Ok every one...let's go home." Minato said and in about ten minutes the door to their house busted open and everyone piled in.

"Ok! I have something to announce." Minato called out.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, you finally going to let me use some of your whip cream now oto-san?" Naruto asked. Minato stared at his son.

"No." Minato told his son and pointed.

"What?!" Naruto grumbled.

"The bath tub is finally fixed and Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto are not allowed in there at the same time." Kakashi demanded.

"Whaaaaa!?" Naruto yelled. "You're ruining my day!"

"That sucks..." Sai said under his breath.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything, but had a lot on his mind already.

"So we picked groups to go in together." Minato said and pulled out a list.

"What?!" Sakura shrieked.

"You go alone." Kakashi told the girl.

"Oh good..." She sighed in relief.

"Kakashi and I will go in as a group." Minato announced.

"Phh, of course." The Super perv rolled his eyes. Naruto chuckled.

"You can join in if you want to Jiraiya. No need to be jelly." Kakashi told the man.

"Jelly!? Whatever..." Jiraiya huffed.

"Itachi and Sai. Naruto and Jiraiya. And sorry Sasuke, but you're alone." Kakashi told everyone.

"You can join us though Sasuke." Minato offered.

"No thanks. I'll pass." Sasuke said and left to take his bath first.

"I'm next!" Sakura called.

"Then us." Itachi demanded.

"Then we'll take it next. Before the two love birds get it and fruit it up." Jiraiya said.

"Well that's ok. We like long baths. Right Kakashi?" Minato said and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Yea, whatever weirdos." Jiraiya said and walked off.

"I have a question." Sai said and walked over to th love birds.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"Where is Itachi going to sleep?" The expressionless boy asked.

"Umm..." Kakashi tried to think of another area in the house where Itachi could sleep.

"Well...he could sleep down here with Jiraiya." Minato offered.

"Let's not house anymore people in my home." Kakashi begged.

"We do have that one room..." Minato thought out loud.

"What room is that?" Sai asked with a small tilt of the head like a dog would for a treat.

"Yea Minato. What room?" Kakashi asked.

"The closet under the stairs. It's spacious and we don't use it for storage anymore." Minato told the boy.

"I would feel kinda bad putting guests in a closet." Kakashi told his lover, who still had his arms wrapped around him.

"They might like it. You never know." Minato winked at his man with a smile.

"Hmm." Sai said and walked off towards the kitchen where everyone was drinking water and talking.

"Let's stay in the living room a bit and rest love." Minato pulled Kakashi down onto the couch and they snuggled up together to enjoy each others peasants. But in the kitchen was a whole other story.

"Hey boys. Where's Naruto?" Sai asked everyone in the kitchen.

"He went up stairs to do something." Jiraiya told they boy.

"I bet he's up there trying to get into the bath with Sasuke." Itachi said and winked.

"That boy." The Super perv sighed and got up to go fetch Naruto before the tub could be broken again.

"Grrr. That Naruto...going after my man." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Why is everyone after my little brother? Is he that sexy?" Itachi wondered out loud as he took another sip of his tea.

"Pervy Sagggggeeee!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop it you brat! Next time you'll have to pay for the tub!" Jiraiya yelled at he brat.

"I didn't break it last time!" Naruto yelled back.

"Oh really? Then who did?" The Super perv asked.

"..." Naruto didn't answer.

"Just what I thought. You did, didn't you?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Sasuke helped too!" Naruto blurted out.

"Whoa! So it was both of ya? Damn, I thought it might have been you and Sai fighting, but you and Sasuke?" Jiraiya laughed and messed with his student. "Didn't know you went hard-core like that Naruto."

"Shut up." Naruto huffed.

"Come on. You can be away from your man for ten minuets." Jiraiya walked down stairs with Naruto over his shoulder.

"Oh? Back so soon?" Itachi asked.

"Yea, it wasn't easy." Jiraiya said and flopped Naruto down on the floor.

"I'm going to go get ready for my bath." Sakura said and left up stairs.

"See boy, Sasuke is almost done. No need to get creepy." Jiraiya said and shuffled a deck of cards for poker. "Ready Itachi?"

"I'm ok at poker, but I heard Minato was great at card games." Itachi said.

"Ha! Only at children's card games."Jiraiya laughed and passed out the cards.

"Poker? Why are you guys playing that?" Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Cause Uno is for pussies." Jiraiya said bluntly.

"I suck at that game." Sai said and pulled out a chair and sat down to watch who won.

"Where's oto-san and Kakashi?" Naruto asked, looking around the kitchen.

"If you can't find two people that are in love, then don't go looking for them. Trust me." Jiraiya told his student.

"Ewk!" Naruto gave a disgust face.

"They're snuggling on the couch in the living room." Sasuke said and walked in the kitchen wearing nothing but a pure white towel around his waist.

"Sasuke!" Naruto picked himself off of the floor.

"I wouldn't bother them if I were you." Sasuke said and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda.

"Yea, yea. I have you after all." Naruto said and smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the strange boy and popped opened his soda and took a long swig. Naruto wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and for once Sasuke didn't remove them. Sasuke just smirked and placed one hand over Narutos. Sai glared at the raven haired boy.

"Oh boy, here we go..." Jiraiya sighed and ignored them.

"Hmm. I believe I'm losing this game." Itachi told the pervert.

"I think you should step up your game a bit then." Jiraiya told him.

"Maybe." Itachi took the advice and they went on with the game. Sai on the other hand was silently getting pissed off by the love birds behind him.

"Would you two stop making out in the kitchen already? It's disgusting." Sai said in a calm but irritated way. Everyone stared at the boy and Sasukes smile vanished. But Sasuke felt like having fun tonight.

"Let's take this up stairs Naruto. So we don't disturb the girls." Sasuke said with a smirk and the lovers vanished up the stairs with Sasuke leading Naruto by the hand and in shock.

"Well..." Jiraiya said and turned back around to finish the game. Sai was silent and Sakura walked down wearing a baby pink kimono with a flower pattern on it. Her hair was still slightly damp and had a braid coming from her bangs to the back of her head. Itachi looked up from his hand and Jiraiya noticed. He turned and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit!" Jiraiya almost yelled.

"Hey, was that Sasuke pulling Naruto into the guest room? Or was it just me?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, you're right. Sasuke wants alone time with Naruto for a while." Jiraiya said as he checked out Sakura.

"Oh..." Sakura sighed.

"Oh come on now! Forget Sasuke and think about other guys!" The Super perv tried to cheer up and stood up to stretch.

"Hmm...you're right." Sakura said.

"Like older guys. Like strong and handsome men." Jiraiya told the girl and winked. "Like me. Hahaa."

"Ku...why you...PERVERT!" Sakura screamed and kicked the Super perv in the testicles. Jiraiya dropped to his knees and started coughing and wheezing.

"Ooooooooooo...my boys..."The Super perv said in a hoarse voice.

"I win." Itachi said and placed his cards down. "Come Sai. It is time for a bath." Itachi and Sai left up stairs.

"Hm!" Sakura stomped into the living room.

"Women..." Jiraiya mumbled and placed his hand on the table to get up, but the pain was too much for him. "Ohhh...damn it..."

Up stairs in the dark and silent guest room Naruto and Sasuke just got done with a heart to heart talk about their feelings. Sasuke was leaning on the wall near the closet with his arms crossed, thinking silently to himself. Naruto was sitting down on the messed up bed on the floor. He was watching Sasuke to see what his reaction might be.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled his lovers name. Sasuke looked at the boy with his dark mystifying eyes. Naruto got up and walked over to the raven haired boy.

"Naruto...I feel the same." Sasuke finally gave an answer. Naruto smirked a light smile and his eyes shined brilliantly blue in the dark. Sasuke loved the way Naruto smirked at him.

"Sasuke...I think maybe we should..." Naruto started to say something, but Sasuke hushed him with a held hand.

"Naruto. You talk too much." Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around his blond lovers waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and pulled him closer.

"Sasuke...I love-"

"BANG!" The door flew open and the two lovers froze with fear from the noise and totally had their guard down. An angry, wet Sai walked in wearing nothing but a pink towel around his waist.

"Oh. Did I interrupt something?" Sai said in a pissy way.

"No. Not at all." Sasuke said in a calm, but pissed off way.

"Sai...I' going to kick your ass." Naruto said while grinding his teeth.

"Same here." Sasuke agreed and his arms slid down his lover and dropped to his sides. Naruto dropped his as well with a heavy sigh.

"Damn it." Naruto bite his bottom lip.

"Naruto, why do you choose that dead beat over me?" Sai begged for an answer. Sasuke glared daggers at the boy.

"Sai. I don't like you like that. Why don't you go for Sakura?" Naruto offered the girl. Sai gave a disgusted look.

"I don't like girls. They have cooties." Sai said bluntly.

"Sai." Sasuke sighed.

"GAHHHH!" The Super pervs voice echoed throughout the house.

"What, what? Was that Pervy sage?" Naruto asked and rushed down stairs. Sasuke gave Sai a death glare.

"Stay away from Naruto." Sasuke said with ice in his voice.

"No. I will get Naruto, all to myself." Sai glared back. "He doesn't need a low life-like you dragging him down."

"I dare you to say that again." Sasuke challenged.

"No. I wont. For Naruto." Sai said as he pulled his clothes on. "I'm better than you. I don't go around killing people for the fun of it." Sai finished up and walked out. "One more thing. If you loved Naruto so much, then why did you leave him behind?" Sai asked. Sasuke clenched his teeth and felt his eye switch over to the sharigan.

"That's what I thought." Sai said and left the boy alone to ponder over what he was told. Sasuke bite his tongue and punched the wall. The wall that separated the closet and bedroom crumbled into a hole . Sasuke clenched his fist even harder and wondered what was good for Naruto.

Down stairs Naruto was in the kitchen trying to see what Jiraiya was yelling about.

"Hey, hey, Pervy sage? What happened to you?" Naruto looked at the old perverted man on the floor holding his man parts.

"I got...kicked in the fellas boy..." The Super perv wheezed in pain.

"You got kicked in your little, wrinkly nads?" Naruto asked and looked around. "Who did it?"

"Sakura...ahh..." Jiraiya said as Itachi helped him up. "Their not small boy...or wrinkly..."

"Sakura? Did you say something to piss her off?" Naruto asked and peered in the living room. She was talking to Minato and Kakashi who were still on the couch snuggling.

"Dude Sakura! You kicked pervy sage in the nut sack?" Naruto asked.

"So what if I did?" She grumbled.

"Phhh, you were the one who screamed like a girl?" Minato muffled a laugh.

"Shut the hell up Minato..." Jiraiya said as he sat down on a chair.

"Here, this will help the swelling." Itachi told him as he handed a bag of frozen peas and carrots to the perv.

"Got kicked in the hairy bean bags Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked with a hidden smirk.

"Ahhh...frozen delights..." The pervert said as he placed the bag down his pants.

"Remind me to throughout the bag of peas and carrots." Kakashi told his love.

"And clean the table...and the floor." Minato reminded.

"Yes, yes. That too." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey, what happened to the pervert?" Sai wondered.

"Took a hit to the hanging pleasures." Minato spoke the truth.

"Hey pervert! It's our turn to take a bath!" Naruto said and left to go take it. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and slowly got up off the chair. He walked like a girl who just lost their virginity and groaned all the way up the stairs. Naruto was already naked and opening the bathroom door.

"Come on pervert hermit." Naruto called and took off.

"For the love of big tits..." Jiraiya sighed and walked into the bathroom. While the pervert and Naruto took their baths everyone else got ready for the festival.

"Sai, have you seen Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the boy who was sitting on the other side of the couch.

"He's up stairs." Sai said without any emotions. Kakashi looked up at Minato and Minato knew.

"What's up with Sasuke? Something wrong." Minato asked.

"No, he's fine." Sai said without any eye contact.

"Sakura. Would you go see what's wrong with Sasuke?" Minato asked the girl who saw silently listing to the conversation.

"S-sure." Sakura answered and dashed up stairs. Itachi walked in with a tray filled with mini sandwiches that were stacked in a pyramid. Minato rubbed his nose on Kakashis, giving him Eskimo kisses.

"Sandwich time boys." Itachi said and placed the tray on the small coffee table.

"Sweet! Itachi, you're my man!" Minato said and unwrapped his arms from the blanket and grabbed a tiny sandwich.

"Grab one for me." Kakashi demanded. Sai ignored the tray of sandwiches and everyone around him. The boy seemed to be in deep thought about what just went down up stairs.

"Kakashi my love. Are you ready for a bath?" Minato asked as he shoved the sandwich into his mouth.

"Yes, but I think this is the longest time I've had to wait to take a bath." Kakashi said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Uh hu." Minato agreed as he grabbed another sandwich for the tray and licked his lips. "You know what sounds good tonight?"

"Trashy festival food?" Itachi asked munching on a sandwich.

"That and whip cream." Minato winked at his love. Kakashi hid a blush and nodded as he reached for another sandwich.

"Oh, that's what I was going to ask." Itachi snapped his fingers. "What is with all the whip cream in that cabinet?"

"We love whip cream." Minato said and went for his third sandwich.

"Now, now, Minato. I'm not a child." Itachi reassured him. "I think I know what you use all that whip cream for."

"Ok, you know our secret now. Happy?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered. The lovers looked in shock and froze.

"Really?" Minato and Kakashi asked at the same time.

"Well of course." Itachi said bluntly. "I love whip cream on hot coco." Itachi said and took another sandwich. Minato laughed and Kakashi sighed in relief.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Itachi asked as he finished his sandwich.

"Hey guys! Who's ready for the festival?" Naruto asked wearing only a white towel around his waist.

Hey son! Done with your bath already?" Minato asked and jumped up.

"Yea, but the pervert is still having a rough time." Naruto said and dashed up stairs.

"Hey Itachi, if Kakashi and I don't come down in time, just go to the festival without us. Ok?" Minato said and pulled Kakashi off the couch and left up stairs. As the love birds went up, Sakura came down with the pervert behind her.

"Oto-san, you going to the festival?" Naruto asked as he slid the guest room door open.

"Yea, but we have to take a bath first." Minato said and opened the bathroom door.

"Oh and we might be a little late." Kakashi added on.

"No surprise there Kakashi sensei." Naruto said and left into the room. It was still dark and Sasuke still hasn't gotten dressed yet.

"Sasuke? Aren't you going to get dressed and go with us?" Naruto asked taking out some of his clean clothes from the closet. Naruto noticed the hole in the closet wall.

"Why is there a hole in the closet?" Naruto wondered.

"..." Sasuke was silent and looked out the window.

"You going to stay behind then?" Naruto asked as he removed the towel from his waist and tossed it in the dirty laundry basket. Naruto bent over to grab one of his boxers that were on the floor, but stopped when he felt arms around his waist.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Naruto...I'll only stay behind, if you do." Sasuke said with a straight face. Naruto smiled and stood up.

"Ok, but not too long." Naruto told his love.

"Sorry, but all I got is long." Sasuke told the blond boy. Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and leaned in to kiss his loves lips. Naruto gently kissed Sasukes lips and pulled away slightly, but Sasuke pressed his lips against Narutos with a little more presser this time. Naruto let his hands stray into Sasukes dark, silky, and slightly damp hair. He let his fingers get tangled in the lush hair before gripping it, while the other hand slowly moved down Sasukes shoulder-blade and run over his smooth back, running over some old battle scars here and there.

Sasuke let one of his hands run down Narutos hip and down to his lusty thigh before grabbing it and picking it up and placing I over his own hip. Sasuke used his other hand to gently escort Naruto down on Sakuras bed. (which is the only bed in the room, the other is just a crappy made one on the floor for the guys.) Naruto landed softly with Sasuke on top of him, never breaking the kiss they held. Sasuke pressed his strong body against his lover so there was no room in between them.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss for a breath of air and started to caress Narutos neck with his lips gently. He then kissed Naruto gently on the neck, each time getting rougher. Naruto moaned in pleasure from Sasuke and Sasuke smirked in his kiss at the power he had over the boy. Sasuke could make him scream if he really tried, but for now he wanted to take it slow. Sasuke then climbed onto the bed and moved Naruto farther up on the bed, so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled for his lover and waited for him to do something more. Sasuke said nothing and kissed him on the collarbone and worked his way down to his soft, but lusty stomach. Naruto groaned for more, but Sasuke loved to mess with the boy's head. Sasuke moved down over Narutos inner thighs and kissed them gently.

"Sasuke...stop teasing already." Naruto started to get anxiety. Sasuke smirked to himself and got up.

"Naruto, do you think you can handle it?" Sasuke asked his lover.

"I know I can." Naruto said and gave a reassuring smile. Sasuke nodded and went down on the boy again. Sasuke gripped his lovers stiff penis gently, but harshly and licked it from the balls to the tip of the head.

"BANG!" The door to the room slid open and walked in a pissed off Sai.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sai called out for the boys. "We're leaving, with or without you." Sai said and left.

"Did he see us?" Naruto asked.

"No. He didn't move the curtains away." Sasuke said and got up. The hallway light was shinning into the dark room and Sasuke began to get dress. Naruto sighed and got up.

"Damn." Naruto cursed and got off the bed.

"Don't tell Sakura." Sasuke told the boy.

"What?" Naruto asked. "I'll tell her to stay the fuck away from my man."

"No you idiot. The bed." Sasuke said as he finished up getting dressed and threw Narutos clothes at him.

"Well, next time I get top!" Naruto smirked and started to get dressed.

Naruto and Sasuke dashed down the stairs and were greeted by the Super perv, now looking better, Sai, Itachi, and Sakura.

"Well if we're ready, then lets head out." Jiraiya said and opened the front door.

The festival had multi colored lights hanging all around and the heavy smell of festival food hung in the air, talking was loud with children running around with candy and prizes in their hands. They set off fire works and played cheesy games. Soon it started to die down, people went home and the lights went off. The guys and Sakura started to headed home for the night.

"That was awesome! I wish it would stay for another night." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"That's what makes them fun. Once a year, so you can look forward for them next year. Plus they say that this night is the most romantic time of the year, more than valentines day. " Jiraiya explained to the boy with a wink.

"Hmmm. Kakashi and oto-san never came to the festival." Naruto thought out loud.

"Hehe. I think they needed some alone time." Jiraiya laughed.

"Hey!" Someone called from behind them. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned. Zabuza and Haku were standing there. Zabuza was in his regular clothes and Haku was wearing a purple kimono with a light blue flower pattern and he also had bright pink lipstick on with blue eyeshadow.

"Oh, hey!" Sakura greeted the couple.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Itachi mumbled.

"We were wondering if we could stay at one of your guys place?" Zabuza asked. Everyone gave a 'Are you serious? Cause we have no room left in that poor house...' look.

"Sure..." Jiraiya said and gave a hand motion to follow. Sakura glared at the man for inviting more people in the stuffed house.

The door opened silently and the house was silent and dark. Everyone rushed in and the pervert closed the door behind him.

"Owww! Sai you stepped on my foot!" Naruto complained.

"Shhh. Don't wake the love birds!" The Super perv thought over what he just said. "Never mind, their not sleeping. Go and be loud, we know their not sleeping." Jiraiya said and flopped on the couch, getting ready for bed.

"So, wait. You guys are all living together?" Haku asked.

"Yea. For now." Sakura said and told everyone good night and slapped Naruto in the back of the head for being loud. "Come on you rambunctious boys!" Sakura whispered and chased them up stairs. But Naruto escaped by sliding down the railing of the stairs.

"Should we tell Kakashi and Minato about Zabuza and Haku?" Naruto asked with Sakura coming up behind him.

"Nah. They'll find out in the morning." Jiraiya yawned and stretched out on the couch.

"Where do I sleep?" Itachi asked looking around.

"Wait. What about us?" Zabuza asked looking the pervert.

"Itachi you can sleep out here with me and I think there's more blankets in the closet for you two." Jiraiya said and got up to get the bedding.

After the pervert was done setting up the two-floor beds in the living room, the pervert crashed on the couch. Itachi fell asleep as soon as he touched the pillow and Zabuza and Haku cuddled up next to each other.

"Oh, Haku, you're so cute." Zabuza sighed in the dark. Jiraiyas eyes shot open and he got up.

"Jiraiya?" Haku called out.

"Just got to take a tinkle." The pervert said and walked up stairs and walked into the bathroom. He dropped his pants and pulled out his penis.

"Owww..." Jiraiya said and bite his lip. "Damn..." The pervert said as he peed. After he was done he shut the door quietly, but heard a noise down the hall.

"Damn kids. Don't know when to be quiet." The pervert walked over to the kids room, but it was silent. He looked over across the hall to the master bedroom.

"Ohhhh no..." The pervert placed his ear on the door and heard heavy panting and moaning with a bed squeak here and there.

"Oh...yesss...come on bone daddy...show me how you do it..." Kakashi panted. A whip cream can was heard hitting the floor.

"Come here you naughty boy..." Minato demanded.

"Oh sweet Jimmy Carter..." The Super perv muffled a laugh and ran down stairs.

"Wahaahaa!" The pervert couldn't hold it in and collapsed on the kitchen table, bursting with laughter. He held his side and laid back down on the couch.

"...Haku..." Zabuza was making out with his lover.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jiraiya mumbled to himself and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Seems like it just got a lot gayer in here...I think I need a drink..." The poor pervert wondered when a hot, sexy, female would walk in and make love with him, but till then he was stuck with all the bromance.

That night lovers were falling in love all over again. And for the new lovers...well, falling in love was the best feeling in the world for them. The night was clear and the stars bright, but not so silent...

**Wow, that chapter felt like it took forever. I feel sorry for the pervert in this chapter. A hangover, kick to the balls, yea he's had one hell of a day... Anyways, next chapter, the character I let you guys pick will appear in! Oh, and next time I won't tell you guys when there's a sexy sex scene. Wellp, one last thing to do, R+R . **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or the characters from Naruto. Ok, here's the chapter that has the character I let you guys pick in it. And here we go again with another chapter...**

Chapter 7

The air was thick and muggy, a promise for another fervent day. There was no wind or breeze found and fans were already turning on. The sun was already peeking over the tree tops and the tiny house was silent. But the outside world was already bustling with commotion.

Down stairs the wonderful Super perv was half way on the couch and the other on the wooden floor. His legs and ass was sprawled out on the couch while his upper half was resting on the floor with his pillow. His chin was on the floor where he drooled a little puddle and snored lightly. Itachi was at the end of the couch on the floor covered in blankets. His crow black hair was messed up and he had his eyes closed slightly. A peaceful slumber that almost made him look dead.

On the other side of the coffee table laid the two new lovers. Zabuza and Haku was wrapped up in each others embrace. Zabuza was snoring here and there while spooning his love. Haku was asleep with a smile on his face from last nights make out session.

Up stairs in the guest room Sakura was stretched out on the bed wide awake. She was plotting a fool-proof plan on how to get Sasuke. She wasn't about to let anyone take her man away from her. Not even Naruto. On the other side of the curtain Naruto was spooning his lover. Sasuke was asleep and had his lovers face buried in his neck. The slow breathing of Naruto was like a lullaby for him.

Naruto had Sai spooning him from behind, but didn't care much when he had Sasuke near. Sai was awake and giving Sasuke the death stare. He was plotting a plan on how to get Naruto all to himself, but it wasn't going to be easy with Uchiha Sasuke around.

In the master bedroom, all was finally quiet. The sun was peeking in and Kakashi was on his bare stomach sleeping heavily from all the excitement last night. The not so pure sheets anymore were on the floor covered in whip cream and something that looked like chocolate syrup that you would use on ice cream. Empty cans of whip cream were scattered all over the floor and bed, with only two bottles of empty chocolate syrup bottles laying on the floor. Minato was on the other side of the bed all sprawled out, letting everything hang out.

He was covered in whip cream and syrup, like he had a battle with a banana split ice cream. He was completely out of it, till of course he flipped over and missed the bed completely and fell face first onto the cold floor. A loud thud noise was heard, but it didn't stir his lover up at all. Minato got up and looked around groggily.

"Damn..." Minato sighed. He grabbed the bed and hoisted himself up. He stretched and yawned then studied his surroundings. The bed was destroyed and the sheets would have to be thrown out. The rooms walls and floors could use a good scrubbing. The pillows were smudged with some syrup and his poor lover had syrup and whip cream in his messed up hair with chocolate hand prints on his ass cheeks to his face.

Minato sighed in silent and looked at his body that was covered with last nights delight. He slid the door open without looking to see if anyone was up and walked into the bathroom. Minato went into the tub room to only curse himself out. The room was a disaster. The tub still had last nights bathing water in it with empty whip cream cans floating around and deluded whip cream on the water's edge. The white tile floors and walls were smudged with syrup as well.

"..." Minato was speechless. He applauded himself for giving only the best to his lover, but it was always the house or the furniture that got the brutal end of the deal. Minato knew Kakashi would make him clean all of this up, since it was his idea. Minato decided to start cleaning up with himself. He was covered in it from head to toe.

Back in the master bedroom Kakashi groaned as the sun hit his face and cracked an eye open. He slowly got up and looked around the room. A total mess and no Minato. Kakashi knew he must of ran off after seeing this wreck.

"_I'll make him clean it...it was his idea after all."_ Kakashi thought and slowly got up, but his body ached from all the new movements of last night. The bed squeaked and Kakashi looked down at the sheets that they just got a month ago. Kakashi sighed and thought they must throw out another sheet set from them over doing it again.

"What am I going to do with him?" Kakashi asked himself and then it hit him. The bathroom. "Ohh...crap..." Kakashi grabbed a pair of his lovers boxers and pulled them on without thinking and made a dash for the bathroom. Kakashi saw the light on and cursed himself out for leaving it a mess and if that Jiraiya perv saw it...well he would never hear the end of it. Kakashi ripped the sliding door open to see Minato washing his face. Kakashi sighed in relief and leaned on the side of the door frame.

"Hmm?" Minato looked over at his lover. "Well, well. Look who got up on their own this time." Minato teased with a smile.

"How's the bathroom?" Kakashi asked as he walked past him to the tub room.

"Umm...well let's say it needs some TLC." Minato sighed as he washed off the syrup with a washcloth. Kakashi opened the door and went wide-eyed.

"Oh my..." It was all he could get out. "I didn't know we went that hard." Kakashi told himself and closed the door.

"Well...I know I have to clean it...all by my lonesome self." Minato sighed and wrapped his arms around Kakashis neck to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Minato. Don't let anyone use the tub." Kakashi ordered.

"Hehe. I won't." Minato chuckled and opened the door. "Oh, and by the way. Nice shorts." Minato winked and gave his signature smirk. Kakashi looked down to see that he was wearing Minatos navy boxers that said 'Enter package here' with an arrow pointing towards a mailbox that was on his butt. Kakashi ran his hand through his messy hair and felt something sticky and wet. Kakashi groaned and didn't want to see what was on his hands or in his hair.

"Kakashiiii! Come here!" Minato called out to his lover. Kakashi washed his hands and looked up in the mirror to see his face covered in syrup hand prints and whip cream smudges.

"Really?" Kakashi sighed and walked off towards the master bedroom from where Minato called him. Kakashi walked in to see Minato naked and frustrated.

"What's wrong love?" Kakashi asked as he came up behind his man and wrapped his arms around his waist. Minato placed his hands on his lovers and looked around the room.

"How did we do this?" Minato wondered and rested on his lover.

"I honestly don't know." Kakashi said with his eyes closed, refusing to see the room.

"We need to clean up the place today." Minato told his lover.

"And go shopping. We're bare on food and you used up all the whip cream last night." Kakashi reminded him.

"Ehh...you liked it though..." Minato groaned and looked grim. "I hate shopping..."

"Bring the kids along." Kakashi said as he started picking up clothing and whip cream cans.

"Or we can make Jiraiya and the kids go while we clean up." Minato thought out loud. Kakashi glared at the man.

"No. You know what they would buy." Kakashi growled at his lover.

"Ok, ok...we make the kids clean the bathroom and when their done we can all go shopping." Minato told his love. Kakashi was already done picking up everything and was now stripping the bed of its stained sheets.

"Whatever floats your boat..." Kakashi said with a small wave of his hand.

"You float my boat, Kakashi baby." Minato came back at him.

"You can paddle it too if you want." Kakashi told his lover.

"I'll backstroke that bitch." Minato smirked a toothy smile and made Kakashi roll his eyes at his strange lover. Minato changed into some boxers that were purple with bright green words that said 'Kakashi's Property' and dashed down stairs to make himself some coffee.

Minato opened the back door to let in to fresh air and started to heat up some water over the stove. He could hear the pervert snore and chuckled. Minato peeked into the main room to see if his master fell off the couch again, but spotted something strange. There were two beds on the floor. Minato pondered a little to himself. He knew Itachi was here and the pervert slept down stairs...

"Hmm." Minato wandered into the living room a little and spotted Zabuzas sword leaning against the wall. Minato did a little 'of course' smile and then left to the kitchen. He wasn't going to tell his love just yet, for he was scared that Kakashi would have a heart attack. Minato poured some coffee and took it black. A stumbling sound came from above and a groggily Sasuke came walking down the stairs.

"Well good morning Sasuke. Had a good time at the festival?" Minato asked the bed head boy who was wearing only black boxers.

"Your son did..." Sasuke said in a matter of fact voice. Minato swallowed a laugh with a gulp of coffee and was able to pull out a 'Uh hu.'

"Coffee?" Minato offered.

"No." Sasuke looked in all the cabinets for a breakfast food, but found nothing. Sasuke sighed and sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Thought you didn't want any." Minato looked up and asked.

"There's no food. What do you expect me to eat?" Sasuke told the relaxed Minato who was leaning against the counter. Minato looked up towards the stairs real quick and turned around to pull out a box of hidden Pop-tarts.

"Shh. Don't tell Kakashi." Minato told the boy and handed the box over. Sasuke ripped open the box of blueberry Pop-tarts and pulled a shine package out.

"If you mind, I got to go clean my room now." Minato dashed up stairs with his cup of coffee.

Sasuke was enjoying his moment of silents and his Pop-tarts, but he knew it was all too good to be true. A loud and sudden 'THUD' came from up stairs.

"Narutoo!" Sakura yelled and the boy came darting down the stairs.

"I don't even know, Sakura!" Naruto yelled back at the hissing she-wolf. Sai stumbled down the stairs in his every day clothes and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"What was all that about?" Sasuke asked the boys as he finished up his Pop-tart.

"Sakura thought we did something to you." Sai explained briefly.

"She woke up on the wrong side of the bed you could say." Naruto huffed and sat down.

"So what's for breakfast?" Sai asked the black-haired prince.

"Pop-tarts." Sasuke pointed to the box.

"Your brother didn't cook this time?" Naruto said grim. Sasuke glared at his lover. "I love your brothers sausage." Naruto fantasized over that grease pile of meat.

"So does Sasuke." Sai mumbled. Sasuke gave them the death glare and threw his wrapper at Narutos head.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked and threw it back playfully.

"Don't talk about my brother." Sasuke growled.

"You mean your brothers sausage." Sai faked a smile. Sasuke glared daggers. "You know you liked it. Any you want some more of it." Sai kept teasing. Sasuke gripped the coffee cup so hard that it was starting to crack.

"Sai, maybe you should stop. Hehe..." Naruto told the boy.

"Hey, guys..." Sakura mumbled and looked around the room. "No amazing breakfast this time?" Sakura asked.

"No, nope, Pop-tarts." Naruto said and grabbed one.

"Aren't these Kakashis?" Sakura wondered.

"Yea...don't tell him." Sasuke told everyone. Everyone had their mouthes full of Pop-tarts and just nodded. A rustling noise came from the living room and Jiraiya walked in half asleep.

"You look like a train wreak." Sai said bluntly. The pervert ignored the boy and got himself some coffee and snagged a Pop-tart from his student.

"Hey, hey! That's mine pervy sage!" Naruto yelled at his master. But the pervert didn't seem to hear the boy and sat down across from him.

"You look like a zombie." Sakura said and took another bite of her stolen Pop-tart.

"I just need my coffee..." The Super perv pointed out. Minato came down the stairs in a flash and was now wearing regular clothes.

"Hey kids! Had fun last night?" Minato asked all perky and washed out his empty coffee cup.

"Oto-san! We need food." Naruto told his dad.

"I know...we're all going to go shopping in like an hour or so." Minato walked over and stole half of Pop-tart from his son.

"Damn it! Why does everyone keep taking my food?!" Naruto yelled and shoved the rest of it in his mouth before someone else could snag the rest.

"What do you guys want for dinner tonight?" Minato asked the kids and pervert.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled with his mouth full.

"Naruto, stop talking with your mouth full!" Minato demanded.

"I wouldn't mind some leek stew." Sakura voted.

"I think Sasuke wants some more of his brothers sausage." Sai said bluntly.

"That's it!" Sasuke threw his coffee cup at the boy, but Sai dogged it. Sasuke then got up quickly and the chair he was in flipped over. Sasuke tackled Sai to the floor, but Sai dashed again and painted some wolves to attack the Uchiha boy. The wolfs lifted from the scroll and came to life which pounced on the raven haired boy, but Sasuke used his chidori to make them nothing more than ink on the floor. Sai and Sasuke then ran towards each other all full speed. Ready to kill each other.

"Guuhh!"

"Ghh!" Sai and Sasuke grunted as a sturdy hand stopped both of them at the same time. Minato stood in the middle of the pissed off and irritated boys.

"No fighting in the house." Minato ordered. "Now make up you two. Or I'll make you." Minato was dead serious about it. Sai got chills and Sasuke felt his body get stiff.

"Oh. I never seen oto-san so serious." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Really? It's kinda scary." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Minato, stop scaring the kids." Jiraiya told his student.

"What is going on down here?!" Kakashi asked as he stepped down from the last step of the stairs.

"Nothing. Just a petty fight." Minato told his love and released the boys. Sai walked off into the living room and Sasuke walked out the back door to sit on the small deck. Kakashi looked at one boy to the other.

"I see." Kakashi thought. "Well I'm done with the bedroom." The Super perv looked at the silver-haired man and saw the chocolate hand prints on his body.

"Oh...my god..." Jiraiya mumbled and took a bite of his Pop-tart.

"Kakashi? What happened to you?" Sakura asked her master. Kakashi looked confused, but then remembered.

"Ohh. Well you see...I kinda...umm..." Kakashi tried to think up an excuse, but nothing came to his mind.

"We played with some paint and played a game called...ninja...?" Minato tried to make up an excuse for his lover, but failed. In reality they played dirty twister with syrup and whip cream. Jiraiya laughed and choked on his Pop-tart.

"Whoa, oto-san. You guys have some really fucked up sex games." Naruto told his dad.

"Cough, cough...yea, really..." Jiraiya agreed with the boy.

"You guys are sick." Sakura said and left the kitchen towards the living room.

"Anyways...You guys are lucky that I stopped you before you broke something. But for your punishment...you two will have to clean the bathroom." Minato demanded with crossed arms.

"Hahaa!" Jiraiya laughed at the two boys. Kakashi looked at the table and went wide-eyed.

"You guys ate my Pop-tarts!?" Kakashi asked. Everyone looked at the silver-haired prince.

"Umm...yea." Naruto said as he tossed the empty box away.

"That's it! Everyone who had a Pop-tart, cleans the bathroom!" Kakashi said in a pissed off tone. Jiraiya shoved the rest in his mouth and left the kitchen, ignoring what he was ordered to do.

"NOW!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Jiraiya ran upstairs and into the bathroom. They all remembered the last time Kakashi got this pissed off. It wasn't a pretty sight, so they decided to listen to him this time.

The boys all entered the bathroom to find it a complete mess of whip cream and chocolate syrup.

"Wahahaahaa! Damn Minato!" The pervert roared with laughter.

"Oh...shit." Sasuke looked wide-eyed at the room as he vowed to never eat another Pop-tart ever again.

"Oto-san!" Naruto called looking horrendous at the chaos.

"I hate my life." Sai gave a fake smile. Minato walked in with a bucket filled with cleaning supplies.

"Here you boys go. You're going to need this." Minato told them and smirked.

"What, no bleach?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, we need about a whole galen." Sai told the blond man.

"Boys, even bleach couldn't save this room." Jiraiya said.

"This sucks! Why do we have to clean up your gay asses mess?!" Naruto asked steamed.

"You should have been sneaker with the Pop-tarts." Minato said and turned around to leave. "And one more thing."

"What?!" Naruto growled.

"After you're done, get ready to leave for the grocery store." Minato said and left.

"Damn." Jiraiya said and picked up a scrub brush. "Here!" The pervert tossed the brush to his student.

"What the hell?!" Naruto huffed and started to scrub the floor. Everyone started to clean, but Jiraiya looked around and then at a big pink bottle.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya picked it up and it read, _Tons Of Fun Bubbles, REALLY Bubbly for LOTS of Fun! NEW! Strawberry scented! WARNING: Really bubbly, do not dump the whole bottle into tub at once. It could become too much fun for you to handle. Use only the lid for a guide, fill lid up to rim and dump in the tub. All you need. NO MORE._

"Hehehe." Jiraiya chuckled and undid the lid."Hey, kids! I have a better way of cleaning." He held up the pink bottle with a smirk. Everyone smiled.

"Ok, Sai, fill the tub up with new water and make sure it's warm! Naruto, Sasuke. Tie those sponges to your feet." Jiraiya ordered.

"Yea!" Everyone listened to the pervert. The tub was overflowing with warm water and the pervert held the bottle over the tub. He looked at the two boys with sponges on their feet.

"Ready?" The pervert asked.

"Yea,yup!" Naruto said eagerly.

"This is stupid." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Phh. My ideas are brilliant. Like the Jell-O pool." The pervert chuckled. "Remember that Naruto?"

"Fuhaha! Yea! That was awesome!" Naruto laughed at the memories.

"Anyways... Here we go!" Jiraiya dumped the bottle of bubble soap into the tub. The bubbles started to form in the water and overflow the tub. The bubbles leaked out of the tub and onto the tile floor. Naruto slid his spongy feet across the floor in to the bubbles. Naruto started to slide along the floor like he was ice skating.

"Whoa! This is bitch'en!" Naruto said sliding from one side of the room to the other. Sasuke had his arms crossed and sliding along with Naruto.

"We'll have this room cleaned in no time!" The perv said and tossed the empty bottle into the tub that was now covered in bubbles. Some of the bubbles were lifting and floating upwards into the air, but some found their way outside by the open window.

"Is it just me or is it getting crowded in here?" Sai asked as he looked at the half covered bubble room.

"You're just claustrophobic." The pervert told the boy and slid along with the other two.

"Hey, Naruto. Wanna fight?" Sasuke asked his lover.

"You mean wrestle?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"No." Sasuke smiled back. "You're so weird." Sasuke pushed his lover and Naruto slid into Sai.

"Oh my!" Sai said as he caught his lover. "You fall into my arms once more my love." Sai stroked his blond lovers cheek.

"Ghaa! Get off of me Sai!" Naruto demanded.

"Shh." Sai placed a finger over Narutos lips. "You're so noise..." Sai leaned in closer to his lovers face. Narutos eyes widened. Sasuke turned to see his lover being held by his new enemy. Sasuke started to slid over to where his beloved was. Jiraiya passed by and tripped over his Narutos foot.

"Whoa!" Jiraiya tripped and was sent flying into the Uchiha boy.

"Ugg!" Sasuke fell flat on his ass from the flying pervert.

"Damn..." The Super perv got up slowly, but fell back down. "Damn it!" Jiraiya cursed. Sasuke looked up to see his lover lip locked with Sai.

"Mmmuuuu!" Naruto was muffled by Sais kiss.

"SAI!" Sasuke yelled and ripped the sponges off his feet and rushed towards the boy at full speed. Sai broke the kiss and gripped his lover tighter and dashed out of the room into the hallway. Sasuke followed, but covered in bubbles and blood in his eyes.

"Sai! Let me go!" Naruto demanded. Kakashi and Minato walked out of the master bedroom to be greeted by the three boys.

"You better not be fighting." Minato said sternly.

"Umm. No?" Naruto gave a fake toothy smile.

"I'm not buying it." Kakashi told the bubbled covered boy. "You guys done with the bathroom?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sai told his teacher.

"Why?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed the handle.

"Don't tell me you guys used the bubbles!" Minato said in shock.

"W-what?!" Kakashi asked with wide eyes. "How much did you use?!" The boys looked worried and were all quiet.

"The whole bottle?" Naruto said with another fake smile. "Hehe."

"..." Kakashi looked at Minato and the both went to the door.

"We open it on the count of three." Minato told his lover and Kakashi gave a nod back.

"I'll kill you later for that, Sai." Sasuke promised and ripped Naruto out of his hands. Sasuke had Naruto in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Sasuke. Be gentle." Naruto joked. Sasuke sighed and let his lover go. THUD.

"Ow!" Naruto was on the floor.

"Gahh!" The Super perv busted out of the bathroom door covered in bubbles. "Bathrooms done."

"Not as bubbly as I thought..." Kakashi said as he looked around the bathroom.

"Well. Not what I expected, but at least it's clean." Minato said as he walked in to see all the smudges gone, but what replaced them was bubbles that smelt of strawberries.

"We can just turn on the shower for a while and that should do the trick." Kakashi told his love. "Plus, I kinda need one."

"But, Kakashi baby. I like you dirty." Minato wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and pulled him close.

"Yup, too gay." Jiraiya said and left the room to go get ready for shopping.

"Oh, Minato, stop teasing me." Kakashi told his love with a hidden blush.

"Blah!" Naruto said and stuck his tongue out while pointing at his mouth. "You guys are way too affectionate." Naruto got up and left with Sai tagging along and Sasuke left to get ready for the day.

After Kakashi was done with his shower, everyone done getting dressed, and was awake, they all met down stairs. Zabuza and Haku were sitting near the small table drinking some tea.

"So how did you two meet again?" The strawberry smelling Jiraiya asked, who was sitting on the couch with Sakura next to him and Naruto on the other.

"Well you see.." Haku started their story as Minato and Kakashi came down stairs.

"I really don't think we need ranch, Minato." Kakashi was have a discussion about something with his lover when they entered the living room.

"Think about it, babe. Ranch is the new chocolate syrup." Minato tried to persuade his lover. Kakashi just looked at him with the 'You're not going to drop this till we get a bottle and try it, aren't you?' look. "You can eat carrots with it." Minato smirked. Kakashi sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine. Whatever." Kakashi said with a small wave.

"Yesss!" Minato fist pumped the air.

"Oh, hello Minato, Kakashi!" Haku greeted cheerfully. Kakashi turned and went wide-eyed.

"Hello Haku, Zabuza!" Minato have a small wave.

"Z-Zabuza? Haku?" Kakashi asked. "When did you get here?!"

"Since last night." Zabuza told the silver-haired man. "I didn't know you guys were staying here too."

"Last night? S-staying?!" Kakashi asked, getting weak in the knees.

"Actually...we live here. Haha." Minato chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"So...how long you staying?" Jiraiya asked the couple.

"Yes, how long?" Kakashi asked.

"I say about...I don't really know." Zabuza told the group of people in the room.

"That's just peachy." Jiraiya mumbled.

"..." Kakashi sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his still damp hair.

"We have to go shopping and that means everyone." Minato was looking at Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke.

"If everyones ready...then we can go." Itachi said as he pulled over a shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"Yes, I had no extra clothes and I thought I might be able to fit into yours." Itachi told his little brother. "It's so nice to have a little brother to borrow clothes from." Itachi told everyone. Sasuke clenched his teeth together and his body stiffened. Naruto could feel him next to him and wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed Sasukes neck gently. Sasuke eased up a bit and sighed. Naruto smiled and knew he was the only one who could do that to him. Sakura bite her lower lip at seeing Naruto cuddle up with her man. Sai silently was biting his inner cheek and plotting a plan to get rid of Sasuke.

"Ok, let's go shopping kids!" Minato called as he opened the front door.

At the store that was called 'Muchie Muchie Lot', Minato was pushing a small cart and Kakashi was walking next to him. Itachi was looking around at the huge store that seemed to never end. The kids were in awe at the store.

"This place is awesome!" Naruto said looking around.

"Ok, you guys are allowed to get three edible items. That's it." Kakashi was laying the rules down.

"Kakashi baby, do you have the list?" Minato asked his lover sweetly. Jiraiya smirked devilishly and walked off towards the magazines and books.

"Here." Kakashi whipped out a small piece of paper and Minato took it.

"Hey, hey, where did that pervy sage go to?" Naruto looked around.

"I think he left to do his own thing." Minato told his son as he read through the list. "You forgot ranch sauce, babe." Minato told his lover.

"That's ok, you remembered it." Kakashi said and grabbed a bag of baby carrots.

"See ya oto-san!" Naruto called and dashed off to get his three items. Everyone left to go do their own thing and the love birds were left alone.

"Don't forget the barbecue sauce my love." Minato told his prince and Kakashi sighed.

"What kind?" Kakashi asked as they walked down the breakfast aisle.

"Something with honey in it. Or sweet." Minato told his love. Kakashi grabbed a box of blueberry Pop-tarts and tossed them in.

"Kakashi, babe..." Minato sighed and face palmed himself. Kakashi looked confused and looked at his lover for an answer.

"We have a house full of boys...and Sakura. They will devourer that box in like ten seconds." Minato explained.

"What? I'll hide them." Kakashi said as he walked over to the coffee and grabbed a can. Minato sighed and walked over to the shelves that held the multi flavored Pop-tarts. Minato stretched his arm out and scooped over twenty to thirty boxes of Pop-tarts into the cart.

"There we go! Now we're ready for breakfast." Minato gave his signature smirk and winked hat his lover. Kakashi was shocked.

"Do we really need THAT many, my love?!" Kakashi asked.

"This is young men we're talking about here." Minato told his lover and started to push the cart to the next aisle.

"Whatever..." Kakashi shrugged and tossed the coffee in the Pop-tart filled cart.

Itachi walked up to the couple with his arms full of ingredients, like baking powder, random spices, eggs, bread crumbs, sweet and sour sauce, flour, and other stuff.

"Umm..Itachi?" Minato wondered what it was all for. Itachi dropped it all into the cart and held up two huge boxes of sausages.

"Hell yea!" Minato cheered. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his strange lover.

On the other side of the store Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke were looking at books and magazines. Jiraiya was flipping through a slim magazine with tons of pictures and it was called 'Butter MY Biscuit' with a blond girl on it in a baby pink swim suit. She was jumping in the air and her boobs looked like they were about to fall out of her top and she looked about fifteen years old. Naruto glared at his teacher.

"Nasty furui hentai." Naruto mumbled under his breath. But the pervert heard him.

"What?!" The Super perv yelled. "Stop calling me that, you brat!" He demanded.

"You're the one looking at shodaku nenrei-ni tasshiteinai kodomo girls (Jailbait)!" Naruto pointed out and Sasuke held back a laugh.

"She is not! She's probably eighteen..." Jiraiya grumbled and went back to looking at the pictures with a giggle.

"Phh. Pervert." Naruto mumbled and turned to his lover.

"C'mon you moron. Let's go get some food." Sasuke smirked lightly. They walked down the pasta aisle and Naruto grabbed an arm full of instant ramen cuts. Sasuke shook his head.

"You need to eat better things than just ramen Naruto." Sasuke lectured his lover.

"Don't worry Sasuke darling! I eat my meat too." Naruto smirked. Sasuke sighed.

"Never mind." Sasuke told his love and picked out his items.

In a couple of aisles over Sakura and Sai were picking out their food items.

"What sounds better, Sai? The egg and strawberry mix juice or the banana and steak drink?" Sakura asked the boy.

"To be honest. They both sound disgusting." Sai smirked a fake smile. Sakura looked at the boy and smiled.

"Yea they do. Haha." Sakura chuckled. "But I need to stay slim for Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Ph!" Sai made a disgusted face. "He always seems to get in the way."

"Get in the way?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke is always in my way when I try to get Naruto my love all to myself." Sai said sternly.

"Oh." Sakura said with a 'Oh brother' expression. Then a thought hit her.

"Um. So you love Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sai said.

"And you would do anything to get him all to yourself?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Yes." Sai told her again.

"Hehe. Well I was trying to get Sasuke all to myself as well, but Naruto seemed to keep getting in my way." Sakura told the boy.

"I see. So you want me to split Naruto up with Sasuke so you can get Sasuke and I can get Naruto?" Sai asked.

"Yes! I mean...yes that is what I meant." Sakura was excited and couldn't wait to get her man finally.

"So what's the plan?" Sai asked the girl.

In the next row over the new couple were picking out some seafood.

"Haku...I don't think we should get the really spicy shrimp like last time. My ass is still on fire from shitting that stuff." Zabuza tried to change his lovers mind.

"Nope. We're getting spicy." Haku smirked his innocence and grabbed a family size box. Zabuza sighed and gave up.

"Whatever, I'm not eating it." Zabuza said and grabbed a bag of chips that were called 'Zesty'n Fresh'.

"You shouldn't eat thoughts consistently. You could get a heart attack from them." Haku told his lover.

"You worry too much." He told his lover.

"What would I do if you died?" Haku asked the man.

"You could go after younger men." Zabuza told his man.

"So you don't mind if younger and hornier men came after me?" Haku asked with a smile.

"..."

"Exactly." He turned and his pink dress swoosh passed Zabuza, leaving a sweet flower scent behind.

About seven hours later the main opened the house door and stumbled in with bags full of food. Kakashi dropped the bags down on the table and started sorting through them. Minato, Jiraiya, Itachi, and Zabuza were in the living room talking about having a guise night out.

"Where would you like all these Pop-tarts Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she counted a total of twenty-seven boxes.

"Umm...just put them in that cabinet over there." Kakashi told the girl.

"What about this bag of whip cream?" Sai asked looking into the bag that was overflowing with cans.

"I'll take care of that Sai." Kakashi told his student. Minato walked in and smirked. Kakashi was already worried.

"Ok, so we decided that the adults should go out to eat and drink a bit." Minato told his silver-haired prince and wrapped his arms around Kakashis waist.

"What about the kids?" Kakashi asked, worried about his precious house.

"Don't worry my sexy little bunny. If they did destroy our love nest...well I would make sure they would buy us a new one." Minato smirked.

"Ok, ok." Kakashi gave in to his darling.

"Great! I'll tell the kids we're leaving and you should get ready my love." Minato dashed upstairs. Kakashi went back to putting food away and Haku entered the kitchen with two more bags.

"Where should I put all this ranch and barbecue sauce at?" Haku asked the silver-haired man.

"I'll take care of that." Kakashi told the cross dresser.

"You guys sure do like your whip cream." Haku told the man. Kakashi did a hidden blush.

"Yes, we do...hehe." Kakashi did a slight chuckle and Minato jumped from the last step on to the floor.

"Is that our mail?" Minato asked his lover as he pointed to the envelops on the table.

"Yea...I haven't had time to look at it." Kakashi told his lover and finished up. Minato grabbed the mail and looked through it. It was all junk mail, like 'Meet locale MEN in your town!', or 'Check out the strip club down town!', but one caught his eye. It had Narutos name on it and it looked hand written with a paw print on the back to seal it up.

"What's this?" Minato wondered and started to open it slowly.

"Minato!" Kakashi cough his lover.

"What? I was just joking!" Minato smirked. Kakashi dared daggers at his love. Minato sighed and stopped.

"NARUTO! Get you're skinny ass down here!" Minato called. Some footsteps were heard up in the guest room and some muffled talking. Naruto dashed down the steps and almost into his father.

"What is it oto-san?" Naruto asked confused.

"This came in for you." Minato handed over the mail.

"A letter? Who is it from?" Naruto opened it and read the letter and gave a shock expression. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Minato asked his son.

"I can't explain! I have to go save Kiba!" Naruto dashed up stairs.

"Hmm. My boy all grown up and saving people." Minato smirked. "Brings a tear to my eye."

"Let's go love." Kakashi told his man and all the adults left the house.

Up stairs Naruto told Sasuke, Sakura, Sai about Kiba.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura demanded and everyone nodded in agreement. Team 7 dashed out the door into the sweaty night and into the silent streets where the bug covered lights greeted them.

"Ok. This is Kibas house." Sasuke told everyone. "Let's do this quietly to-"

"Kiba! We're here to save you!" Naruto opened the door.

"Idiot!" Sasuke yelled at his lover.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked the boy who was sitting in the middle of the living room floor with nothing on. Akamaru was next to him with a blond wig on and smudged red lipstick all over his mouth while he wagged his tail.

"Arf!" Akamaru greeted the boy.

"N-Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto closed the door.

"Is he ok Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"..." Naruto was silent and tried to erase the image from his mind, but secretly knew that it would never leave his memories. EVER.

"Naruto?" Sakura called. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"I...I think he's alright..." Naruto told everyone.

"What was he doing?" Sai asked his blond lover.

"Nothing!" Kiba opened the door and almost yelled.

"Kiba! Are you all right?" Sakura asked as he walked, now fully dressed, with Akamaru trotting behind him.

"Yes, but I need a place to stay for a while." Kiba answered the girl.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he pushed the dogs wagging tail out of his way.

"Well my dad left a while ago and my mom got thrown in jail for illegal dog fighting." Kiba explained on the way back to Kakashis house.

"Illegal dog fighting?" Naruto asked the boy. "That's bitch'en!"

"Yea! She already got thrown in jail once for it before. Haha, my mom is a crazy bitch!" Kiba smiled and didn't seem to hurt by this.

"You're not worried about your mother?" Sakura asked.

"No way! She's tougher then some of the strongest guys in the village. She can handle herself." Kiba smirked a crooked smile. Sasuke pushed Akamaru down from licking his cheek.

"Down you mutt!" Sasuke cursed the dog.

"Akamaru! Knock it off will ya!?" Kiba yelled. The dog whinnied and licked his owners hand.

"Where is Kiba and Akamaru going to sleep?" Sai asked team 7.

"He can just stay with us in the guest room." Naruto offered.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Kiba smirked.

"Arf!" Akamaru wagged his tail.

"Let's go home! I'm exhausted from shopping!" Naruto told his gain.

"Yea, mission completed!" Sakura agreed and everyone cheered as they walked home.

At the bar everyone was pretty well smashed and was on their way out. Jiraiya was stumbling around with Itachi who was a little tipsy and Zabuza was leaning on his lover Haku, who was pretty much carrying the drunk fool. Kakashi was helping Minato walk out the door while carrying his lemonade drink in the other hand.

"Minato my love. You shouldn't drink so much in one night." Kakashi told his man.

"I'm nut dronk. Yoo nurd to drunk moore, Kaakaashimoto." Minato told his love with alcohol stenched breath.

"Haahaahahaa!" The Super perv laughed. "Kan't hold sake well Minato?"

"My friend, I think you had too much for tonight." Itachi smirked at the pervert.

"I know when and where I had too much, you youngster you." Jiraiya stopped and barfed up sake and other booze.

"Oh boy." Kakashi sighed at the men.

"We should get home before my love tries to down anymore." Haku told the men.

"I can hold my lickher, Hakoo..."Zabuza slurred and walked back into the bar.

"No Zabuza! You don't need anymore!" Haku chased after his lover. Kakashi leaned his lover up against the wall and left to help Haku.

"Where's those kidz at? Narutos ass has an appointment with my hand." Jiraiya stumbled, but Itachi helped him stay balanced. Kakashi and Haku returned with a knocked out Zabuza. Kakashi looked around.

"Where's Minato?" Kakashi asked the two drunks.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked.

"Shit! This is bad." Kakashi mumbled. "Haku, can you escort them all back to the house?"

"Yes." Haku gave his lover a piggyback ride and lead the other two home.

Kakashi jumped to the roof of a building and looked around. He spotted something on the next rooftop over and Kakashi picked it up. Minatos pants.

"T-this is-! Damn it, not again!" Kakashi cursed. Kakashi jumped roof to roof looking frantically for his pant less lover. He spent an hour looking, but it was pointless. All Kakashi found was Minatos pants, shirt, shoes, and his boxers. Kakashi was about to give up on his search when he heard a girls scream. He dashed to where it came from and spotted his lover and the woman that was screaming in terror.

"Min-!" Kakashi started to call his lover, but Minato was already gone. Kakashi landed and helped the woman to her feet.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Kakashi asked and she nodded. After making sure she was alright he took off after his love. Not that far he found Minato standing in the middle of the street wearing only a mask of a tiger and his white and red coat. Minato then jumped in front of a man who was taking a midnight stroll and ripped open his coat.

"Gahh!" The man yelled and covered his eyes.

"Muhahaa! They don't call me the Yellow Flash for nothing!" Minato laughed devilishly. Kakashi jumped on his lover and Minato fell to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Minato demanded.

"Run!" Kakashi told the man and he listened.

"Get off!" Minato yelled as he struggled to get the man off of his back.

"I'm sorry Minato!" Kakashi pushed a presser point behind his lovers neck and Minato fell asleep.

"You can be such a hand full sometimes." Kakashi was sitting on top of his lover with Minatos clothes draped over his arm. Kakashi sighed and picked up Minato and gave him a piggy back ride back to the house. A few minutes later Kakashi was standing on his roof with Minato on his back and looked up at the summer nights sky. He took a deep breath and felt a chill from a light wind. The crickets and frogs were loud and the sky was clear. Kakashi knew this strange breeze.

It was a sign that summer was coming to an end and fall would start-up soon. He thought about his summer and it seemed so distant now in a sad way. But he had Minato and the kids to help him get through autumn. Kakashi did a hidden smirk and jumped through the bedroom window that was left open.

**Awe, summers already coming to a close. :( But at least Halloween is coming up! Yess free candy and parties! Anyways, R and R. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Rubricz-cub. So...who's next?**

**Chapter 8**

The air wasn't as hot like it had been lately, but warm and not a hint of mugginess. It was eight A.M. and the people in the village were finding it easy to get up this morning without the scorching heat. The Leaf Village was wide awake and enjoying every minute of it. But inside the petty house where the bizarre ninjas stayed, everyone was heavily asleep.

In the master bedroom everything was quiet and pure. No noise came from the lovebirds last night and everyone was pleased about that. On the king size bed Minato was wrapped up in brand, spanking new white sheets and in a deep sleep from all the sake he had the night before. He was snoring away in his bright blue boxers that said 'I can make your bed rock.' in black letters. Kakashi was spooning his lover with his arms wrapped tightly around Minatos waist and had his face buried in his lovers neck. Kakashi was wearing a pair of his lovers boxers that were red and had white wording on it that read 'I have F, C, and K. All I need is U.'.

Minato stirred slightly when the sun hit his face and shifted around to land on top of his lover. Minato was on his stomach and Kakashi on his back now. Minatos cheek was pressed against his lovers cheek while he snored under his alcohol stenched breath. Kakashi woke up and groaned.

"Minaatoo...get off." Kakashi demanded groggily, but Minato was in a heavy sleep still. Kakashi sighed and pushed his lover off from him and got out of the messy bed.

"Oww..." Kakashi rubbed his back that was still hurting him from the other night. He grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and gave his lover a peck on the cheek before leaving to take a shower. Kakashi opened the door and stepped out in the hallway and sniffed the air.

"Smells like dog in here." Kakashi told himself and made his way to the bathroom.

In the guest room everyone was already awake and ready for the day. That was all thanks to Akamaru who needed to use the bathroom at seven-thirty. Kiba had a small separate floor bed from the rest of the guys.

"Sorry about that." Kiba apologized to his new room mates. "Akamaru has a small baldder."

"Grr!" Akamaru growled at his owner.

"What are you getting mad at? It's true!" Kiba told the dog.

"It's ok Kiba. We needed to get up anyways." Sakura said and yawned. "We should head down stairs to see what's for breakfast."

"Probably Pop-tarts." Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone and stood up with Naruto next to him.

"Yea, oto-san got like fifty boxes." Naruto told everyone.

"Let's go have some Pop-tarts then..." Sai said, still half asleep. The kids and dog walked down stairs to find the kitchen table covered in lavishing food and the brilliant aroma of freshly cooked food.

"WHOA!" Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba almost yelled from astonishment.

"Why good morning!" Itachi smirked and went back to cooking.

"Hello boys and Sakura! You can go on and dig in!" Haku smiled warmly. Itachi and Haku was swaying their hips to the radio that was playing a song called 'Lolli Lolli' and mumbling the lyrics together in harmony. Sasuke was speechless at the two men.

"FOOOD!" Naruto and Kiba sat down and started to stack their plates with pancakes, waffles, eggs, biscuits, toast, and of course Itachis greasy sausages.

"This is amazing! Do you guys eat like this every day?!" Kiba asked as he shoved a fork full of food in his mouth.

"No, but I wish!" Naruto told the boy.

"Fuhehe! Don't tell Choji!" Kiba joked.

"Hahaha! That's true, he would clean the table in minutes!" Naruto laughed and gave Kiba a high-five. Sakura rolled her eyes and filled her plate.

"Sasuke, make sure you get plenty of sausage!" Itachi called. One of Sasukes eyes twitched and he clenched his teeth together.

"..." Sai watched the Uchiha boy and smirked. "Your brother is just making sure you get your meat." Sai swallowed a laugh. Sasuke glared at the boy.

"Don't you fucking start, Sai." Sasuke shot daggers at the boy again. Jiraiya staggered in with bloodshot eyes.

"Ooh...damn it." Jiraiya said and rubbed his pounding head. "I had way too much last night." He told himself and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Jiraiya." Itachi greeted his drinking friend.

"Not so loud Itachi." Jiraiya held his forehead in pain.

"Out drinking again?" Sakura asked not that surprised.

"Just a little." The pervert confessed. Zabuza stumbled in and sat at the table.

"Shit. I haven't gotten that drunk since I was twenty-one." Zabuza told his love as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, when did Kiba get here?" Jiraiya asked. Everyone turned and looked at the boy with the white dog next to him.

"Yea, when did you get here?" Itachi asked.

"Last night." Kiba told the man as he shoved more food in his mouth.

"Why is everyone staying at Kakashi and Minatos place?" Haku asked.

"They love having people over, so if you know anyone that needs a place to stay call them over. Hahaha!" The pervert laughed.

"How sweet of them!" Haku said with a smile.

"Um, Haku. He was just-Never mind." Zabuza sighed at his lovers innocents.

"Arf!" Akamaru nudged his owner. Kiba tossed his companion a sausage and Akamaru clamped it between his powerful jaws.

"If I step in a dog bomb, specially his. I'll paddle the living hell out of you." Jiraiya told the boy.

"Whoa! I don't swing that way." Kiba told the pervert.

"What? I didn't mean it like that." Jiraiya grumbled and picked up a blueberry muffin.

"Itachi, when did you become amazing at cooking?" Zabuza asked the man.

"It's always been a hidden talent of mine." Itachi said as he filled another plat up with sausage.

"Hey, Sasuke. Do you have something like that?" Sai asked.

"Yes. I do." Sasuke told the boy and Itachi turned to his brother.

"Oh?" Itachi wondered.

"Kicking your ass, Sai!" Sasuke threatened him.

"Hey, Sasuke...let's not get into fights now." Naruto told his love. Sasuke glared at his lover and got up from the table.

"Later." Sasuke opened the back door and vanished from sight.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto called to the raven haired prince.

"Naruto, Sai! This is all your fault!" Sakura yelled and left the house.

"What the hell!? Why did I get blamed for this?!" Naruto asked. Naruto left the kitchen and entered the living room to grumble in silents.

"Good morning!" Kakashi greeted everyone and looked around the kitchen. "What's going on with everyone? Why all the gloomy faces?"

"Well Sasuke got pissed and left and as for Sakura..." Itachi tried to explain.

"Sakura is having a P.M.S anger moment." Jiraiya told the Silver haired prince.

"I see." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"How many people are in this house?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Kakashi looked at the boy and his dog. Kakashi looked downhearted at the boy.

"Kiba...Akamaru?" Kakashi asked. "What is going on?"

"Their kinda staying here too." Jiraiya said as he got seconds.

"Oh, of course. My house is now a motel for ninjas." Kakashi told himself and sat down at the table. "And now I know why it smells like dog as well."

"So how's Minato this morning?" Jiraiya asked his students lover.

"He's still out of it." Kakashi told the pervert and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hahaha, he's a fun drunk, but he can't seem to hold his sake that well." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Neither can you." Itachi told the pervert.

"What?! I can hold my sake just fine." Jiraiya grumbled.

"Not so loud. My head feels like it's going to explode." Zabuza told the men. Kakashi rolled his eyes and opened his 'Come Come Tactics' book.

"I'm working on the next one Kakashi." Jiraiya said and Kakashi peered over his book. "It might be done by next summer, but I'm not sure. I need more inspiration."

"What is it called?" Kakashi asked as he turned the page.

"Not sure yet." Jiraiya told the silver-haired prince. "I think I might go out and get some inspiration today."

"..." Kakashi was too involved with his book, but nodded to Jiraiyas words. A stumbling sound came from the steps and a dazed Minato tottered down the steps with messy bed head hair. He looked around while shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight and had dark bags under his blood-shot eyes.

"Hey! How's the sake treating you?" Jiraiya asked his student.

"What? Oh...well it's not my best friend at the moment." Minato looked for an empty chair, but the last empty one was all the way on the other side of the table. Minato groaned and walked over to his lover and sat down on Kakashis lap. Kakashi glared at his lover.

"Minato...what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, trying to look over his lover to read his book.

"I feel like shit..." Minato mumbled.

"Well that's what you get when you drink two sake bottles, one shot of Nipples on Fire, one extra-large Jesus Juice, two shots of Rambo Tears, three shots of Wall-banger, and one shot of Panda Fart. I'm surprised you were somewhat standing after all that." Kakashi told his love.

"I'm surprise you're still alive. Haha." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Hey you. You had quit a bit as well." Itachi told the pervert.

"Ok, so I had one sake bottle, two shots of Panty Remover, one shot of Stiff Dick, three shots of Heaven's Cure, and four shots of Unlit Candle. I think." Jiraiya told his student.

"What did you have Zabuza?" Minato asked.

"I can't remember a damn think from last night." Zabuza admitted rubbing his throbbing head. "I'm surprised you guys remembered."

"I didn't, but he did." Minato said and pointed at his lover.

"I remembered what you had my love." Haku smiled. "You had a couple of shots of saké, three shots of Sex On The Beach, two shots of Suicide Sampler, two shots of Booty Call, and I think you had one large glass of Birthday Cake."

"Holy shit. I must have been pretty wasted." Zabuza told himself. "I don't even recall drinking that much."

"I just had a little sake and I got pretty tipsy." Itachi said.

"OTO-SAN! Everyone! Get in here and take a look at this!" Naruto called from the living room.

"Not so loud boy!" Jiraiya called as he got up.

"Damn..." Zabuza held his head.

"Ghhh...Naruto..." Minato clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut.

Everyone gathered in the living room with the hung over guys on the couch in pain. The TV was on a news station and a woman was talking.

"What is it boy?" Jiraiya asked his student.

"Watch." Naruto demanded and the news started to go to a new headline.

"_Now on to a terrible incident that happened late last night._ _Around_ _eleven last night a man wearing a mask and a jacket was running around naked and flashing people. We have a video showing the man doing this crime." _

The screen showed a blond spiky haired man wearing a long white jacket that read Fourth Hokage on the back. He ran in front of random people yelling "They don't call me the Yellow Flash for nothing! Muhahaa!".

Everyone was looking at the screen with disturbed faces and Naruto switched the TV off. Everyone turned to Minato and looked at him.

"Mother fucker." Minato mumbled. "So this guy thinks he can wear my jacket and put a mask on, go around flashing the poor people of the Leaf Village!?" Minato said outraged.

"Ummm...Minato?" Itachi asked.

"I will find this ass and teach him not to mock the Hokage!" Minato stood up with hate in his eyes. But fell back on to the couch. "Right after I get rid of this hangover. Damn it! He got me when I was out drinking. That pussy." Minato said as he held his head.

"But oto-san, that was yo-muuu!" Kakashi muffled the boy.

"Don't tell him. I want to see how this turns out later on." Kakashi whispered to his student.

"...You guys are the best drunks...EVER." Itachi told the group and left the room.

"Anyways, I'm going out to find Sasuke. I'll be back later!" Naruto jumped out the open window.

"Naruto! Don't jump out the...sigh...never mind." Minato said and retired to his bedroom.

"Who want to sleep the day away?" Jiraiya asked.

"Me..." Zabuza agreed and laid down on the couch.

"Good." Jiraiya closed his eyes and drifted off. Kakashi and Haku left them be and left for the kitchen.

Sakura was out in the shopping center street and walked up to Inos flower shop. Sakura look down the road both ways and knocked on the counter three times. Ino walked out and frowned.

"You're a little late." She said and lifted the counter for Sakura to enter the building. Ino looked around to make sure no one saw or was looking. The two girls walked into the flower shop and passed all kinds of flowers and plants. Ino lifted a big leaf that was attached to a palm tree and reviled a hidden door. Ino opened it and the two girls entered the room.

Sakura looked around the tiny room that had a three small windows and Sasuke posters, pictures, body pillows, plushies, underwear, little statues, a miniature shrine, cut out cardboards, t-shirts, bean-bag, cups, blankets, candles, rugs, shower curtain, sponges, waffle maker, and a life-size statue. There was a huge banner on the wall that said 'Welcome Sasuke Fan Girls'.

"Do you have any new news?" A girl with fire-red hair and bright ruby eyes asked. She was sitting in a Sasuke beanbag and wearing a Sasuke T-shirt with tons of other girls behind her, also wearing Sasuke shirts.

"Sasuke likes Naruto!" Sakura blurted.

"What?!" Ino asked in shock. "Impossible! He couldn't like other dudes!"

"What?! B-b-but...WHY!?" The ginger girl shouted.

"H-hi, Sakura..." Hinata said in a hushed tone. Sakura almost didn't hear her over the commotion the other two girls were causing.

"Oh. Hello Hinata! I never knew you liked Sasuke." Sakura smiled warmly.

"O-oh. No, I just tagged along with Tenten. She said it was some type of club." Hinata explained.

"Tenten is here too?" Sakura looked around, but didn't spot her.

"She left already, something about meeting her girlfriend. B-but I heard you were staying with Naruto at Master Kakashis house?" Hinata wondered.

"Yea, we're staying there for a while. Why?" Sakura asked the shy girl. Hinata fidgeted with one of her hoodies string.

"I was just wondering if maybe...I could...stay there with you guys...just for awhile?" Hinata asked. Sakura knew Kakashi would be pissed, or just not give a damn anymore. But Hinata was so quiet. You wouldn't even know she was there, plus it would be nice to have another girl around the house.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled at the girl.

"Thank you so much Sakura!"

"Shut up Karin!" Ino demanded the ginger haired girl. Sakura and Hinata turned their attention to the two girls fighting.

"What are we going to do?" Ino asked the pink haired girl. Sakura pondered for a minute.

"Well Sai and I were thinking over a plan to separate Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura told the group.

"Ooo! Do tell!" Ino smirked devilishly and nudged Sakura.

"Ok, but we're still working on it so don't tell anyone, ok?" Sakura made them all promise.

"What is it, what is it?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Ok..." Sakura started.

Sasuke was walking the streets by his lonesome self enjoying the nice day. There was a slight breeze that gently blew his raven black bed hair back and the warmth from the sun kissed his pale skin. Sasuke left the cluttered streets and walked along a steady river. He spotted an old bridge that he once walked along with his brother long time ago. Sasuke walked over to it and started to cross it, but half way through he saw a familiar face. Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly. Naruto looked at his lover with soft eyes.

"Sasuke. I want you, but Sai..." He started.

"Fuck him." Sasuke said bluntly.

"No! I don't want him damn it!" Naruto started to get steamed. Sasuke sighed.

"No you dumb ass." Sasuke smirked lightly. "Forget him, that's what I mean."

"Oh. Hehe, I knew that! I was just joking!" Naruto pulled a snicker.

"Let's go home you dork." Sasuke smiled and they left the bridge side by side. But when they got to the end of the small dirt road a group of girls were blocking their way.

"Shit!" Sasuke stepped back. Naruto looked from him to the girls.

"What's going on? Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused.

"When I tell you to run, run like hell. Got it?" Sasuke told his love.

"What?" Naruto was still confused.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You will belong to us, starting today!" A blond curly-haired girl, wearing a Sasuke shirt shouted. All the other girls behind her had the same shirt on and two were holding flags that had Sasukes face on it that said 'Sasuke Fan Club'.

"Sasuke...I didn't know you had so many girls after you!" Naruto said surprised.

"Same here." Sasuke took a step back again.

"ATTACK!" The girl shouted and pointed at the Uchiha boy.

"Run!" Sasuke ordered and the boys scattered.

Back at the house Kiba, Akamaru, Sai, and Haku were sitting in the living room around the small coffee table talking about what they should do.

"How about a card game? Something like Uno maybe?" Haku smiled.

"No thank you. The people here ruined that game for me." Sai did a fake smile. Kiba and Haku looked at the boy in a puzzled way.

"How about we watch a movie?" Kiba asked while petting Akamaru.

"Nope. We shouldn't wake up the hung over drunks." Haku told the boys.

"I got it. Let's play some board games." Sai said with another smile.

"I already checked if they had games, but all they have in Uno and regular cards." Haku sighed.

"Well I'm out of ideas." Sai announced.

"We could always make a tent out of chairs and sheets." Haku said.

"What?" Kiba asked and Akamaru perked up.

"You know. When you were young how you would make a tent out of blanket and chairs?" Haku explained.

"Oh yea! I use to do that when I was like eight." Kiba remembered back to his childhood.

"What? I'm still lost." Sai gave another fake smile. Kiba looked at the boy.

"Didn't you ever do that when you were little?" Kiba asked the strange boy.

"Nope." Sai smiled.

"Well now you can!" Haku got up off the floor and left into the kitchen. "I got the chairs, you two go get as many blankets as you can!" Haku told the two boys and dog.

"Let's go Akamaru, Sai." Kiba said and they scattered around the house to collect blankets. Kiba grabbed all the blankets used for Zabuza, Haku, Itachi, and Jiraiyas bed. Sai dashed up stairs to grab all of Naruto, Sasuke, his own, and Kibas blankets. As Sai was folding them he noticed a pair of Narutos boxers on the floor and they were the pair he was wearing last night. Sai sighed at his lover and picked them up to put them in the dirty basket, but before he did he looked around the room and placed his nose right next to them to take a big whiff. Sai smiled for real and placed them in the basket, for his day was just made. He walked over to the other side of the room and saw Sakuras bed. He grabbed the sheet and ripped it off and threw it into the pile as he did a pair of Sakuras tiny pink pantys fell on his foot. Sai looked down and went wide-eyed.

"Ghh!" Sai kicked it off which landed somewhere on the guy side of the room and then Kiba walked in with Akamaru.

"Got all of them?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. Do we need pillows?" Sai asked as he held one up.

"Yea, go on and bring them all down." Kiba picked up the pile and placed it on Akamarus back.

"Awoo!" Akamaru wagged his tail and panted.

"Shh! There are people sleeping boy." Kiba hushed his love.

"Let's go!" Sai whispered and Kiba nodded. The two boys and mutt met in the living room where Haku was making a huge ass tent with six chairs and a king sized sheet.

"What do you guys think?" Haku asked the boys. The boys were in awe at the huge tent.

"Holy mother of fuck." Sai mumbled and Kiba looked at the boy.

"You don't know how to use curse words, do you?" Kiba asked.

"Nope." Sai smiled. Kiba shook his head in dismay.

"I'll teach ya how, but you better fucking listen!" Kiba threatened. Sai nodded.

"Hey, can you guys make the inside of the tent?" Haku asked as he made a smaller one right across from it.

"Hell yea!" Kiba said as they entered the tent that surprisingly had a lot of space in it.

"Arf!" Akamaru entered and flopped down on one of the floor beds. Haku entered the big tent and sat down on one of the beds.

"I can't wait to sleep in here tonight! Teehee!" Haku giggled like a girl. Kiba looked at the cross dresser.

"I thought I was fucked up with bestiality, but damn." Kiba said to himself.

"Teach me now Kiba. I am ready for anything you do to me." Sai told the boy.

"Um...what? I was just going to teach you how to curse." Kiba told the midriff boy.

"I know, but if you wanted to teach me anything else...I'm up for it." Sai said in a serious tone.

"O...k? I don't swing that way, but the first word we will start with is fuck." Kiba announced.

"Ooo! I like that word...but only when Zabuza uses it." Haku said as he pulled out a flashlight.

"Ok, use the word fuck in a sentence." Kiba ordered the boy.

"Hmm...I'm going to fuck you in your fucker." Sai said. Kiba bite his lower lip tried to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably.

"What the hell? Hahaha!" Kiba asked in stitches. "I don't want to know what a fucker is, but damn."

"I do." Haku winked with a smile. Kiba got chills and ignored the boy.

"Don't say too many curse words in one sentiences. Try to keep them spread out." Kiba explained.

"I think I understand now." Sai said and tried again. Naruto and Sasuke walked in the front door with a bag full of snacks, candy, and sugary drinks.

"Fuck me Kiba." Sai said from the tent. Naruto and Sasuke looked in horror at the huge tent made of chairs and sheets where they heard the boys.

"Whoa. You guys are into some kinky shit." Naruto told the boys in the tent.

"Naruto?" Sai peeked out. "What took you so long, my love?"

"We got junk food for tonight!" Naruto said proudly as he held the bag up.

"Sai, it's so nice to see you falling in love with other guys." Sasuke gave a slight smile. "Plus Naruto isn't really your type."

"What? I'm not with Kiba." Sai told the raven haired boy.

"Oh? Then why did I hear you tell Kiba to fuck you?" Sasuke asked. Sai glared daggers at the Uchiha boy.

"You're scum to me." Sai told the boy. Sasuke glared.

"..." Sasuke walked past, but said nothing. Naruto followed his love up stairs and to the guest room. Sasuke slid the door open and looked around. Empty. Their beds were gone and Sakuras was stripped down to the white mattress.

"..." Sasuke and Naruto said nothing. Naruto smirked and grabbed his partner around the waist aggressively.

"Ghh! Naruto..." Sasuke smirked lightly.

"Wanna play dirty Twister?" Naruto gave a toothy smirk.

"Don't get cocky, you cock." Sasuke whispered and kissed his lover on the forehead.

"Wanna take this farther?" Naruto asked as he snuggled up to his lovers chest.

"Heh. You're so strange." Sasuke told his blond lover and held him in a tight embrace. Sasuke could smell his golden lovers scent. A noise was heard out in the hallway. Someone was walking up the stairs. The lovers let each other go and the door slid open.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto greeted.

"Hey guys. Are we sleeping down stairs tonight?" Sakura asked looking at her naked bed.

"I believe so." Sasuke told the girl.

"I'm changing into my sleep wear!" Naruto announced and winked at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes at the boy he loved so. Sakura pulled the curtain over.

"Stay over there! I don't want to see anything you have to offer!" Sakura yelled at the boy.

"I wouldn't want you to see anyways! Gosh Sakura. Always after my sexy body." Naruto started stripping. Sasuke started to pull off his shirt when he got a glimpse of Naruto pulling down his pants. Naruto kicked his pants over into a corner and reached for his bag, but spotted something pink.

"Hm?" Naruto picked up a pink lacy pair of underwear. "W-what is this?!" Sasuke looked over the boy's shoulder.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"What are you two doing? Naruto, if you're on my man-." Sakura said as she ripped the curtain open. She looked over at what Naruto was holding and went wide-eyed.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in sheer anger.

"NO! It wasn't me! I swear Sakura! It was already there!" Naruto told the angry woman.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sakura charged the boy.

"Gahhh!" Naruto ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Get back here you pervert!" Sakura demanded. The kids ran into the living room and around the small coffee table. Jiraiya woke up from all the commotion and looked at the kids.

"Hey! Knock it off! I'm trying to sleep here!" The old pervert yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Naruto yelled at the hissing girl.

"So they just magically appeared?! You're the worst lier ever!" Sakura told the boy.

"Yes!" Naruto said and threw the underwear.

"I said knock it-!" The pervert started to yell again, but got distracted as something hit his face. "Hm?" Jiraiya pulled a pair of pink lacy panties off of his face. "Whoa! My lucky day!"

"Is that your inspiration?" Itachi asked groggily.

"Yes, these lacy darlings are my inspiration! Hehe!" Jiraiya chuckled and shoved them in his pocket.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and tackled the boy.

"Pervy Sage! HELP!" Naruto pleaded.

"Ok, ok." Jiraiya gave in and tried to pull off the girl, but Sakura turned and hissed.

"Hisss!"

"Damn!" Jiraiya let her go and backed up. "Sorry boy, but you're on your own! I don't do angry women." The pervert said and left.

"Noo! Sasuke my love! Help!" Naruto called. Sasuke was wearing only his black boxers and reviled his pale abs to the girl. He gave a casual smirk and tossed his head back then ran his fingers through his raven black hair with a wink.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke called and the girl turned.

"Hu!?" Sakura stopped what she was doing and blushed like mad. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled her lovers name and got a nose bleed then fainted.

"That was easy." Sasuke told himself.

"What the fuck is going on in here? I'm trying to get rid of my hangover and you guys are yelling?" Zabuza complained.

"Oh! Hello Zabuza. Are you awake now?" Haku walked over to his man.

"Yea, yea. What time is it?" Zabuza asked his love.

"It's nine at night." Haku said and left for the kitchen.

"Nine?" Itachi asked and got up. "I need to make dinner." Itachi followed Haku.

"Thank you Sasuke! You really are my hero." Naruto tackled his love.

"Naruto. Someone's here." Sasuke pointed. Naruto and everyone in the living room looked at the front door. Hinata was standing there fidgeting her fingers.

"H-hello everyone." Hinata said in a hush voice.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted.

"Why hello!"

"Hey! Another girl, my lucky day!"

"Hello."

"Huh."

"Hi."

"Hinata!"

"Arf!"

"..." Everyone greeted the girl and Itachi and Haku made big bomb burritos for dinner. Everyone down stairs ate and got ready for bed. The house was dark and everyone was crammed in the tents. The guys were in the big king sized one while the two girls were in the small one. Everyone giggled and ate Narutos candy.

"C'mon guys! You're eating all of my junk food!" Naruto complained.

"Sharing is caring, don't be greedy." Jiraiya told his young student and shoved another green tea Kit Kat into his mouth.

"Grrr. Pervy sage..." Naruto was getting ready to pounce on his master, but Sasuke placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto calmed down and sighed.

"Hey, may I have a sucker?" Itachi asked. Naruto thew a cherry sucker at the crow haired man. Itachi unwrapped it and sucked on it.

"Hey Sasuke." Itachi called.

"..." Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Wanna lick?" Itachi was holding the sucker between his legs where his penis was. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"I despise you!" Sasuke growled. Naruto placed his hand on his lovers shoulder and Sasuke eased.

"Hahaahaa! Itachi you're funny as hell!" Jiraiya laughed at his new friend.

"I think you need a new kind of PJ's Sai." Kiba told the boy who was wearing black boxers and a black midriff shirt that said 'Sexy' in pink words across the front. Kiba was wearing a pair of sage green boxers that had little white paw prints on it. Akamaru was laying down and Kiba had his arms lounging on his dog.

"I don't know Kiba. I think it's very conformable." Sai disagreed with his friend.

"Hey, can anyone hand me some more of those Bubble Me Pink gum?" Zabuza asked.

"I'll get it." Sai told the man and got on his hands and knees over Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya.

"Whoa, boy! I'm trying to write here!" Jiraiya told the boy.

"Oops. My bad." Sai told the pervert as he bent his back in more and shook his ass.

"Whoa, you're fucking weird." Kiba told the boy. Naruto and Sasuke were drinking a pop, taking turns of course.

"Here Sasuke. We should do it at the same time." Naruto poured pop into Sasukes mouth, while Sasuke poured pop into Narutos mouth. Sasuke smirked and over poured Narutos pop and Naruto choked and coughed.

"You 'cough, cough' jerk!" Naruto yelled at his love. "What ya do that 'cough' for?!" Sasuke smirked.

"You dolt. Kuku." Sasuke teased his love. Naruto moved his hand to backhand his love, but Sasuke moved out-of-the-way and Naruto ended up smacking Sais ass.

"Ohhhh! Naruto!?" Sai asked in shock. Sasuke looked in disgust.

"S-Sai...It was just an accident." Naruto said afraid that he would take it wrong. Sai blushed like mad and smiled for real.

"Oh, Naruto. I knew you always loved me!" Sai tackled his love.

"No! I hate midriffs!" Naruto yelled.

"Sai!" Sasuke grabbed the boy.

"Hey! What's going on down here?!" Minato called as he flipped on the light. "You guys sound like a bunch of high school girls giggling over a boy!"

"Oh, I wish they were high school girls!" The Super perv thought and smiled devilishly.

"Turn that off oto-san!" Naruto demanded.

"Tell me what you guys are doing first." Minato smirked. Kakashi came down the stairs in a baggy shirt that was Minatos and his black boxers (and his mask of course).

"What happened to our living room?" Kakashi asked.

"A camp ground." Minato told his lover. "I think we should join! I'll get the blankets!" Minato dashed up stairs.

"Plenty of room in here!" Sai called.

"Don't invite more people into our tent!" Naruto yelled.

"It's my house though..." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"Come on in!" Itachi called over with a pop and sucker in his hands.

"Let's go my love!" Minato grabbed his partner's hand and led him towards the sweaty man filled tent.

"But we just woke up!" Kakashi told his lover.

"Who said we were sleeping?" Minato asked.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jiraiya told the love birds. "You're not coming in here if you're going to do the dirty deed!"

"I can do any damn thing I want too in my house!" Minato smirked and winked.

"But it was my house first." Kakashi pointed out.

"Now, now, Kakashi, get in." Minato pointed to the entrance. Kakashi sighed and saw no point in fighting his lover. Kakashi got down on his knees and hands. He started to crawl in, but his ass was still sticking out as he waited for everyone to move to their beds. Naruto poked his head out and stuck out his tongue at his father. Minato smirked and placed the bottom of his foot on his sons forehead and shoved him back in.

"Get in there boy!" Minato yelled. "Kakashi hurry up."

"Owww! Oto-san!" Naruto complained and some shuffling sounds came from inside the tent. "Ow! What was that for Sasuke?"

"Shut up." Sasuke told his love.

"That's it!" Minato pushed his lovers silky butt in the way he did his son.

"Ooff!" Kakashi face planted on their floor bed with his ass in the air.

"Hear comes daddy!" Minato jumped in sliding on his knees and stopping right behind his lover. "Oh, Kakashi. You were ready for me? And I left you waiting?" Minato asked. "I'm so sorry. Would you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe. I'll have to think real hard about it." Kakashi told his man as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I can't make you think hard, but I can make you hard." Minato winked.

"Awww!" All the guys cringed.

"You forgot to turn off the lights!" Sakura yelled from the girls tent. Minato clapped his hands twice and the lights went off.

"I didn't know you had those lights!" Naruto told his father.

"Nether did I." Kakashi said in astonishment.

"Come here you sexy beast you!" Minato wrapped his arms around his lavender prince.

"Ow, Minato. Don't squeeze so hard." Kakashi told his blond lover.

"I'll squeeze you as hard as I want, Kakashi baby." Minato snuggled up to his man.

"Minato, please don't touch me there when there are others around." Kakashi ordered.

"Don't start you two!" Jiraiya demanded from the other side of the tent. "I don't want a recap of that night in the cabin."

"Cabin?" Kiba asked.

"We went camping." Sasuke told the dog boy.

"Oh, man I'm glade I wasn't around then!" Kiba said and curled up with Akamaru.

"Zabuza, can you take off your boxers?" Haku asked his man.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"We'll play with my water dragon later, Haku." Zabuza told his cross dresser.

"Why me?" The pervert sighed.

"Sasuke? Are you touching my penis, you sneaky boy?" Naruto asked.

"...No..." Sasuke told the truth.

"...What?" Naruto asked. "Are you sure?"

"I never knew it could be so hard for an average sized penis" Sai whispered in his ear.

"Ahhhh! Bad touch! Bad touch!" Naruto yelled and swatted at the boy.

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be!" Sai told the boy.

"Please don't make this anymore awkward then it needs to be." Jiraiya begged the boys next to him.

"Ow!" Sai yelped as someone slapped him across the face.

"Ok, everyone. Shut up." Minato ordered, still trying to get rid of his massive headache. It finally got quiet and the only thing heard was the crickets and frogs.

"Pfff." Gas was passed under the sheet that lightly blew them up.

"Ooooo, no!"

"Fuhahaa!"

"Who did that?!"

"No, no, no."

"Can we go back up stairs?" It took only two seconds to get everyone up and talking again.

"Oh, god! It stinks!" Kiba held his nose and buried his face in Akamarus fur.

"Pfff." Another squeaky fart went off.

"Who the fuck is doing that?" Jiraiya asked covering his nose as the smell wandered over to his side of the tent.

"Pfff." Another was let off.

"Someones going to shit they're self if they keep doing that." Minato told everyone.

"Oh!" Everyone got grossed out.

"More like we're going to find a wet and stinky surprise in the sheets tomorrow morning." Kakashi told his love.

"Hahahaa! That too." Minato agreed.

"'Cough, cough'! It smells terrible!" Naruto gagged.

"Ppfff."

"Who is doing that?!" Zabuza asked as he got a nose full of someones ass.

"Zabuza, what are you-Whoa." Haku held his nose.

"Is it morning already?" Itachi asked as he shifted.

"Itachi, was that you?" Sai asked.

"Me what?" Itachi asked, still half asleep.

"Pfffff." A long one was blown off.

"Damn, someone is got some gas." Jiraiya said and went under the covers.

"NO! Don't go under the-!" Naruto tried to warn his teacher, but it was too late.

"Ooo! Shit!" Jiraiya pulled himself back out.

"I tried to warn ya." Naruto smirked in the dark.

"Ok, I will find the ass hole who keeps farting and kick them out." The pervert announced.

"Well we did have burritos." Sasuke reminded everyone.

"You guys had burritos?" Minato asked.

"Yea, Itachi made them." Kiba said still covering his face.

"You guys should have woken me up!" Minato said in dismay.

"No, you're grumpy when we wake you up and plus you have some nasty gas from them." Kakashi said in a stern tone.

"But mommy..." Minato pouted to his lover.

"Pff."

"Damn it! The air was just starting to clear out too!" The pervert groaned.

"No more fucking burritos." Zabuza told Itachi.

"Yes. I agree." Itachi rubbed his eyes, for they started to water from the smell.

"Who wants to clean the sheet tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"Whoever the hell is doing it." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto and buried his face in his lovers hair.

"Pffff."

"That's it! Whoever the hell is doing it will have to give everyone here a back massage." The pervert ordered.

"I don't think I want someone who is constantly farting on my back." Kakashi pointed out.

"Eww." Everyone moaned.

"Ok, ok, how about they...umm...give me a moment." Jiraiya said as he pondered, but slowly drifted to sleep.

"Clean the house." Minato mumbled.

"Oto-san! Sai keeps touching my pee-pee!" Naruto yelled.

"Sai, go molest Itachi." Sasuke told the boy as he pushed him away with his foot.

"..." Itachi said nothing, for he would secretly like it.

"Sorry, but my heart belongs to Naruto." Sai crawled towards the blond boy.

"Sai!" Naruto growled.

"Stop yelling boys!" Jiraiya shouted as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Naruto, I'm going to bend you over my knee and give you one hell of a spanking." Minato told his son.

"Whatever oto-san!" Naruto blew off his father.

"What did you say?" Minato got up and glared at his son. Naruto grabbed Sasuke.

"You heard me!"

"Without me, you would be nothing. And you shouldn't talk to the Yellow Flash like that boy!" Minato threatened.

"Yellow Flash my ass." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"That's it!" Minato ripped the covers off and grabbed his son.

"OTO-SAN! I was just kidding! Hehehe!" Naruto pleaded. Minato threw the boy over his shoulder and left the tent with Naruto shouting and pleading all the way.

"I have to go see this!" Jiraiya ran out with Kiba and Sai behind him. The kitchen light turned on and a chair being pulled out was heard.

"Please oto-san! I'm sorry!" Naruto begged. The pervert was laughing at his students and a loud slap was heard. Sasuke and Kakashi flinched at the painful sound of Minatos hand hitting his sons butt.

"Pff."

"..."

"...sigh..." Kakashi sighed.

"I think I know who's doing it." Sasuke announced.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked.

"I think it Akamaru." Sasuke pointed to the sleeping dog. Kakashi wasn't surprised. Sasuke pushed the dogs bottom outside the tent and the snow-white dog didn't stir from it. Naruto entered the tent while rubbing his sore ass.

"Damn...oto-san." Naruto landed next to his lover on his stomach. Naruto moaned in pain. Everyone entered the tent and snuggled up in their bed.

"That was interesting." Sai sighed and closed his eyes.

"Akamaru, why is your butt out of the tent?" Kiba asked the drooling dog.

"Don't move him." Sasuke ordered.

"Why?"

"He's got a bad case of gas." Kakashi told the boy.

"It was the dog?" Jiraiya asked surprised.

"I kinda fed him burritos." Kiba admitted.

"Sasuke, I wish to sleep by you." Itachi climbed over everyone with a pillow in his mouth and determination in his eyes.

"I don't know you." Sasuke told the man who was his older brother.

"I just want to snuggle up with my little brother. Is there anything wrong with that?" Itachi asked.

"Like hell it is!" Jiraiya answered.

"Come here Sasuke." Itachi tried to grab is brother, but Sasuke pushed him away.

"I'll get you another time my little brother." Itachi promised.

"I'm laying down some rules here, so you guys better listen!" The Super perv announced. "The pillows next to me are to keep you gay guys away from me at night."

"Don't hate the bromance." Minato smirked with his eyes closed, about to fall asleep.

"I just don't want to wake up in the morning with my pants down and something shoved up my ass." Jiraiya told his student and shoved pillows next to him and the boys. "Why did I have to be in the middle of all of this?"

"Hey, you said you felt lonely last time, so we gave you the best seat in the bed." Minato told his teacher.

"I was drunk last time!" The pervert grumbled.

"Ok, ok, everyone go to sleep this time." Minato ordered and snuggled up to his silver hair prince. Kakashi wrapped his hands over his lovers arms and drifted off to sleep. Naruto was cuddled up to Sasuke, who had his lusty arms encased around his lover. Sai tried to snuggle up with his love, but Sasuke kept him just out of reach. The pervert was already out and snoring.

As for Zabuza and Haku they were snuggled up and out like a light. Itachi was fast asleep a long time ago, but was dreaming about his little brother. Kiba and Akamaru were asleep and dreaming about each other. In the smaller tent Sakura and Hinata were asleep from all the talking and from all the excitement from today.

The night was slightly cool and the sky was cloudy and dark. It seemed another storm was approaching. But Minato had a something planed for tomorrow and something for the future, he wasn't about to let this storm ruin his plans.

**Great. Minato has BIG plans for something. Anyways, I can't wait to start the next chapter, it's going to be so much fun to write. Think I'm going to pull an all-nighter for chapter 9. R and R! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**I do not own Naruto, yada, yada, yada, and I dedicate this chapter to my friend AJ. (Please don't try to roast a corn dog over a burner, it wont end well. Matter of fact, don't try anything they do.) I made this chapter into two parts, here's the first one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Part 1

It was early in the morning and the sun hadn't even started peeking yet. The nights air was thick and muggy, everybody was already starting to sweat and their skin started to stick. The night was filled with chatter from the frogs and crickets while far in the distance a quiet thunder was heard.

In the midst of night the house of ninjas was silent. Up stairs was empty and lifeless, but down stairs in the living room everyone was asleep, but one. The kitchen light was on and Minato was humming to himself while he was cooking a corn dog over the open flamed stove. The fluffy corn meal around the meat dog caught on fire. Kakashi walked in with his hair all mangled and teased with knots. He looked at his lover dazed and discombobulated.

"Why hello beautiful!" Minato smirked with his weenier still aflame. Kakashi looked at his lover then at the corn dog. He then released it was on fire and went wide-eyed.

"M-MINATO! What are you doing?!" Kakashi asked, now wide awake and alert.

"Cooking meaty dogs with badder on it." Minato told his love as he blew out the flame. Kakashi sighed.

"Please don't burn down my house." Kakashi pulled out a box of Pop-tarts and ripped it open.

"Grrrr..." Minato looked at his love.

"Was that your stomach, love?" Minato asked as he tested the badder around the dog to see if it was cooled down enough.

"Yea, I didn't have any dinner last night." Kakashi groaned and pulled a blueberry pastry out.

"I have big plans today." Minato told his love as he bite into the roasted dog.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Don't worry love. I'm going out to look for that impostor who keeps flashing these poor people!" Minato clenched his fist in determination. "But I'll be back around noon. We're going somewhere special, so make sure no one leaves this house or goes anywhere." Minato ordered.

"I'll try, but kids will be kids." Kakashi told his love as he took a bite of his Pop-tart.

"You better keep them here. I reserved the place for the night." Minato said as he finished his corn dog and went for another.

"Reserved? Are we eating out at a fancy place or something?" Kakashi asked in astonishment. Minato never reserved anything or did special things, well only for foreplay, but Kakashi was a little curious about his offbeat behaver.

"Should we dress in tux and ties?" Kakashi asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Nah. You can if you're into that kind of thing." Minato winked. "But it's nothing really formal." Minato said as he turned on the burner and turned the weenier around to cook.

"Uhhh..." The Super perv walked in and sat down at the table. "What about ties? Are you guys planing your next foreplay adventures?"

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Minato told himself.

"Great, I gave you ideas. Just peachy." Jiraiya groaned.

"You have to watch what you say around him." Kakashi told the pervert as he pulled out another pack of Pop-tarts.

"Whoa!" Minatos corn dog was on fire down to the stick. Minato blew the fire out and turned the burner off.

"Haha! Giving your weenier there a blow-job?" Jiraiya asked with a chuckle.

"That's how I take them." Minato smirked. "You don't have any plans today, do you?"

"I need to go get some inspiration for my new book today and maybe go see that cute girl out by that bar." Jiraiya told his student as he grabbed a leftover muffin from yesterday.

"Which bar? The one called Sweaty Pink Flamingos or the Triangle Spotted Zebra?" Kakashi asked.

"Triangle Spotted Zebra. The burnet girl with the double D bra size." Jiraiya described. "Swear to god those tits are going to fall out when she reaches over the table."

"Yea, she has a pretty big rack on her." Kakashi agreed.

"That's why I put my plates and tips as far as possible. Make her work for it." Jiraiya told the silver-haired prince.

"That's evil." Kakashi chuckled.

"I swear I'll get a glimpse off tit one of these days." Jiraiya promised himself as he took a big bite out of his muffin.

"Hey guys, if you're done talking about tits, I would like to say something." Minato announced as he chewed on his corn dog stick. "I think I'm going to lock you all in the house for today, or just in till I get back." Minato said and left the room.

"What the hell for?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi.

"He's got something planed." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, I'm out for sure then." Jiraiya promised.

"He reserved it for us." Kakashi told the pervert. "He won't even tell me."

"Should I be scared?"

"Very."

"Hey pervy sage!" Naruto said as he walked in and stretched. "I can't sleep with a dog breathing on my face. His breath smells like ass." Naruto said as he washed his face in the sink.

"At least it was his face." Jiraiya looked at it in a positive way.

"His breath smells like ass as well? Damn." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"Where's oto-san?" Naruto asked as he wiped his damp face off.

"Right here kid!" Minato jumped in the kitchen, now wearing his regular clothes.

"What were you doing love?" Kakashi asked.

"Just locking down the house." Minato told his love and walked out the back door and closed it behind him and a twist of the key. Minato kissed his hand and blew it then dashed off. Kakashi grabbed the air and kissed his hand. Jiraiya and Naruto looked at the man in a disturbed way.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I really should be use to this by now, but I don't think I ever will be." The pervert sighed and went for another muffin.

"Why did he lock us in the house?" Naruto wondered.

"It's a surprise." Kakashi told his student.

"Don't say it like that." Jiraiya demanded.

"..." Naruto didn't want to asked so he sat down and grabbed a banana.

"Good morning." Sakura said and walked in with Hinata following.

"G-good morning..." Hinata stuttered in a whisper. Everyone looked at Hinata.

"Hello Hinata. When did you get here?" Kakashi asked not that surprised.

"Yesterday." Hinata mumbled.

"I should just leave a book by the front door for people to sign in so I know who's here." Kakashi mumbled.

"Want some muffins Hinata?" Sakura offered.

"Sure." Hinata sat next to Naruto and blushed like mad. Sakura smirked to herself and thought that they would make a cute couple, but Sasuke and her would be the best couple. Sakura chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked and Sakura looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"Oh! Umm..." Sakura couldn't think of anything. "Ummm...lava lamps!" She blushed and did a fake chuckle.

"Lava lamps?" Jiraiya asked. "What the hell is so funny about that?"

"They defy gravity." Sai said as he walked in and sat at the table.

"Umm..." Kakashi was about to say something, but decided to wait and see how it played out.

"Defy gravity my ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up boy, before I shove one up your ass!" Jiraiya threatened his noisy student.

"What!?" Naruto yelped. "Shove it up Sai's ass! He would like it." Naruto grumbled.

"..." Sai thought about it with a slight smirk. "Mhhh." Sai nodded and agreed, he wasn't about to lie there. Jiraiyas eye twitched and swallowed a laugh.

"Told you!" Naruto yelled at his teacher.

"Naruto! Stop yelling! There are people asleep!" Sakura yelled at the boy.

"Would you two stop yelling in the house!?" Jiraiya yelled at the kids. "Wake the damn village up why don't ya?!" Kakashi just stared at the people in his kitchen yelling at one another to stop yelling.

"Get back soon Minato." Kakashi sighed.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Kiba walked in with Akamaru behind him.

"I rather not explain." Kakashi told the boy. Kiba shrugged and went to the back door.

"C'mon Akamaru! Let's go outside." Kiba told his dog and Akamaru wagged his tail. Kiba tried the door, but it was lock.

"Why is the door locked? And how do I unlock it?" Kiba asked.

"Minato locked us all in the house." Naruto told the dog boy. Kiba then looked worried.

"How is Akamaru going to use the bathroom?" Kiba asked and his companion whimpered. Everyone went wide-eyed.

"Someone bust a window!" The pervert demanded.

"Not my house!" Kakashi yelled.

"Make him use the toilet." Naruto told the boy. The dog nudged his owner.

"Hold on Akamaru, we'll get you outside!" Kiba reassured his friend.

"That's cats, Naruto!" Sakura told the boy.

"Dogs can do it too!" Naruto argued.

"Yea, like what kinds of dogs?" Sakura asked.

"Any kind can!" Naruto said, so sure of himself.

"Maybe like chihuahuas or something!" Sakura told the boy.

"Yea right, you could flush one those squeaky things down the toilet." Sasuke told the girl as he walked in groggily.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Naruto woke you up, didn't he?" Sakura glared at the boy and the boy glared back.

"You all did." Sasuke corrected her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I'll give you a back rub in return." Naruto smirked and winked.

"I'll pass." Sasuke sat down and grabbed a muffin.

"I'll give you a back rub, Naruto." Sai smiled.

"Ewwww...creeper." Naruto said and Sai licked his lips. Naruto frowned and scooted away from the boy.

"What time is it?" Asked the groggily Zabuza and Haku.

"It's only eight." Kakashi told the love birds.

"Damn." Zabuza mumbled and left for the bathroom with Haku following.

"Do they use the bathroom together?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"I only do that in public ones." Sai said as he took a bite of banana. Everyone stared at the boy.

"Do you guys have one door or window that's unlocked?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know." Kakashi told the boy.

"Ok everyone, we'll split up and try all the windows and doors." The pervert ordered and everyone departed. Kakashi tried all the windows and balcony door, but they were locked. Kakashi sighed and left his room. As soon as he turned into the hallway he smacked into Jiraiya.

"Oof!" Jiraiya stumbled, but recovered quickly. "Watch where ya going!"

"Sorry about that. Why are you..." Kakashi was about to ask, but it seemed to get lost in his throat as he saw the long line for the bathroom.

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"I have to use the bathroom." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

"We all do boy!" Jiraiya told his student. Kakashi sighed.

After the bathroom problem and two hours of finding no way out and busting a window to let Akamaru out, and having Kakashi ask himself 'why must everyone break my house?', everyone retreated to down stairs where they were cleaning up the tent mess. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Sakura, and Hinata were walking up stairs with sheets, blankets, and pillows for their room. After the door behind them was close Naruto dropped the blankets and turned around with a devilish smile.

"Hey, guys! I have a joke that will make the time pass by even faster." Naruto told the gain.

"Is it funny?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, it's going to be pulled on the Super perv, hehe!" Naruto chuckled.

"I'm in!" Sakura said and Kiba and Sai nodded.

"I-I'll join." Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Sweet! How about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked his lover.

"This is stupid." Sasuke told them, but nodded in agreement.

"Ok here's how it will work!" Naruto told everyone what they will do and how.

Down stairs the living room was clean and the adults were chilling on the couch. Hinata walked in with a skirt and tight shirt on while carrying a tray that had a cup on it. The cup had hot coco with whip cream and chocolate shavings on top.

"Whoa! Hinata, you're stacked!" The pervert got a nose bleed and smirked. Hinata blushed like mad and pushed the try at the pervert.

"Whoa! For me?" Jiraiya asked. Hinata nodded and he took it. Hinata left and Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku knew something was up. Jiraiya took a long sip and licked the whip cream off of his upper lip.

"Aren't you worried that they might have done something to it?" Kakashi asked.

"You always take a drink from a sexy woman, Kakashi." Jiraiya told the prince and downed the rest.

"Ok." Kakashi sighed and wondered what the kids were up too. After about fifteen minuets of watching TV the perverts stomach started to growl.

"Grrrr..."

"Whoa. Sorry about that, hehe." The pervert chuckled. Everyone looked at him, but went back to the TV.

"Gggggrrrr..." Everyone looked back at him.

"I'll be back." Jiraiya told everyone and left to the bathroom. "Whoa boy!" The pervert made a dash to the bathroom, but the door was locked.

"Hey! I'm in here!" Sakura yelled.

"Can you hurry dear?" Jiraiya asked crossing his legs.

"Hold on will ya!" Sakura called.

"Make it faster!" The pervert yelled as he braced himself on the wall. "Holy shit!"

"Ok I'm done!" Sakura called and left the bathroom.

"Oh thank you!" The pervert ran in and closed the door. Sakura waved over the group and everyone stood out in the hallway smiling.

The pervert dropped his pants and sat down on the toilet, but heard a 'Pop!' sound.

"What the?" Jiraiya looked down and saw red stuff that looked like ketchup on his boxers as he took a load.

"What the hell!?" The pervert yelled. "NARUTOOOO!" Naruto pushed everyone out-of-the-way and ran down stairs to hide. Everyone was on the floor laughing at the pervert.

Naruto entered the living room and opened the closet door and went inside.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Itachi told himself and the others nodded.

"Kids these days." Kakashi sighed. Jiraiya entered the room with a towel around his waist.

"What happened to you?" Haku asked.

"Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya demanded with hatred in his eyes.

"He went-" Haku got interrupted by a door slam.

"I'm back bitches!" Minato yelled as he drop kicked the front door open.

"Minato, please!" Kakashi begged his lover. "Don't destroy my house! I'm still paying for it!"

"Everyone ready for one hell of a night?!" Minato asked.

"Yea!" Naruto yelled as he popped out of the closet and tackled his dad.

"What were you doing in the closet son?" Minato asked as he looked around the room. "Why is Jiraiya in a towel?"

"You little shit! I'm going to kill you!" Jiraiya threatened.

"Oto-san help!" Naruto hugged his dad. "It was an accident!"

"What!?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Now Naruto, what did you do?" Minato glared down at his son. Naruto gave puppy dog eyes to his father.

"Aww." Minato hugged his son. "I love you son! So god damn adorable!" Minato squeezed his son into a tight embrace.

"Oto...saann..." Naruto gasped for air.

"Don't fall for that! Hey! Minato!" The pervert said in out rage.

"I'm sure it was an accident Jiraiya. Now don't yell at him." Minato ordered.

"You're way too soft on him!" The pervert yelled and dashed up stairs to get dressed.

"Everyone ready to go?" Minato asked again. Everyone nodded and Kakashi turned off the TV.

"What are we doing and where are we going?" Kakashi asked his lover.

"You'll see love. It's a night you'll never forget!" Minato promised with a wink and toothy smile.

Everyone left the house four hours late for unknown reasons and followed Minato to the mysterious place. There was a light breeze that blew off the trees leaves and scattered them about.

"What? The leafs are already falling off?" Sakura cried as she grabbed a falling leaf.

"Must be getting an early fall." Kakashi told his student.

"That sucks." Sai said in a flat tone.

"I agree Sai. No more sexy girls in bikinis." The Super perv whinnied. "Now I have to wait for next year!"

"Don't you like to see the girls sexy sweaters?" Minato asked his teacher.

"Hell no! There's nothing sexy about sweaters!" Jiraiya growled at his student.

"Oh, you're just being stubborn." Minato smirked as his jacket blew in the wind.

"I almost forgot to ask you! How did searching for that streaker go?" Kakashi asked his love.

"I tried to talk to the victims, but they seemed too scared to talk to me. Even when I told them it wasn't me." Minato sighed. Everyone stifled a laugh and bite their lip.

"It's ok, love. I know you'll find him." Kakashi reassured his man as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Minato grabbed it and nodded.

"I know I will. I'll do it for Konoha!" Minato said proudly. Everyone muffled another laugh. "What the hell is so funny back there?!" Minato demanded an answer.

"We're not laughing oto-san!" Naruto reassured his father.

"My ass you're not laughing!" Minato yelled.

"We were crying at your dedication and love for the village." Jiraiya told his student. More muffled laughter came from behind the fourth.

"Thank you Jiraiya. If only more people were like you!" Minato wiped a tear away.

"No way! I don't want anymore perverted sages running around!" Naruto growled.

"I agree!" Sakura said with a nod from Hinata and Kiba.

"Here we are!" Minato said proudly.

"What, where?!" Naruto asked as he looked around his father and spotted a big sign that said '!Welcome to Super Bouncy World!' that was in bright blue, green, red, pink, and yellow.

"I think it needs more exclamation points." Sasuke pointed out. Kakashi gave a grim look and death stare to his lover.

"What is this place?" Kiba asked.

"It's a place full of bouncy rides. It's really a lot of fun." Minato told the boy and walked in.

"He reserved a place with bouncy castles?" Itachi asked. Everyone shrugged and followed the crazy man. Inside there was three rooms filled with inflatable slides, optical courses, a jump and stick wall, a place where you can play dodge ball, another where you stand on a pedestal and try to knock each other off, and of course one room was a just a bouncy room all by its self.

"Go and fun kids! But be back here at eleven, because I have another surprise." Minato winked.

"You're going straight?" Jiraiya asked with hope. "Cause I need a wing man."

"Nope." Minato told his teacher.

"Damn it." Jiraiya grumbled.

"I'll be your wing man." Itachi told the man.

"Hell yea. Slap me some skin." Jiraiya told the man and they did a high-five.

"Wow." Kiba mouthed and Akamaru wagged his tail. "Let's go Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"Sasuke! Let's go on that huge ass slide!" Naruto smirked. Sasuke sighed and followed his lover up the slide. Sakura and Hinata followed the boys up the steps to the slide. Kiba and his loyal companion jumped into the ball filled pool. Itachi and Jiraiya were going through an inflatable optical course, trying to see who was the fastest. Haku and Zabuza were trying to knock each other off of the pedestal with giant inflatable tubes. Kakashi and Minato were having sex in the bouncy room.

Naruto popped one of the inflatable slides by a shuriken in his pocket and no one entered the bouncy room after the lovers got done soiling it. Time passed by fast and it hit ten thirty. Everyone met at the little kitchen up front.

"Your pizza is done!" A blond girl in pigtails called. Jiraiya got up from the table and got the pizza from the girl. The blond girl smiled and giggled at the pervert. Jiraiya smirked and blushed.

"Hey. I'm Jiraiya. Nice to meet you." The pervert flirted. The girl giggled again and blushed. "Wanna go out sometime?" He winked.

"Pervy sage! Hurry up, I'm starving!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya blushed from embarrassment and glared daggers at the boy.

"Here." The girl handed him a piece of paper and winked. The pervert did a toothy smile and pranced to the table.

"Pizza!" Kiba and Naruto flipped it open and grabbed a slice.

"Guess who just got a date with a hot girl!" The pervert smiled.

"..." Everyone looked around then shrugged.

"Me you dolts!" Jiraiya growled.

"That's hard to believe." Sakura told the pervert.

"Yea really." Sasuke agreed with the girl.

"You found a girl friend?" Itachi asked his drinking friend.

"Hey! Guess who just had sex!" Minato called with Kakashi right behind him.

"Guess who's got a date with a sexy girl!" Minatos master smirked.

"Nuha. Really? Cause that's hard to believe." Minato asked.

"You brat!" Jiraiya huffed.

"Well I got the second surprise if you guys are ready for it." Minato clapped his hands together and smirked his signature smile. Everyone looked at Minato with their mouthes full waiting for the next surprise. Minato turned to his lover and bent down on one knee.

"Umm...Minato?" Kakashi asked, but Minato held up a hand to hush him. Minato pulled out a royal blue box that was small and square. Minato slowly opened it and inside was a silver ring.

"Kakashi. My love. Will you marry me?" Minato asked his lovers hand in mirage. Everyone went wide-eyed and just stared at the strange couple.

"Cough! Cough, cough!" Jiraiya didn't know whether to laugh or...laugh, but started to choke on his pizza.

"..." Kakashi said nothing, but gave a blank expression.

"Kakashi baby, say something. You're scaring me." Minato pleaded. Kakashi fell backwards and hit the floor. Everyone stared and the pervert finally stopped coughing.

"Is he ok?" Sai asked.

"I believe he fainted." Itachi told the group.

"Fainted? Will he be ok?" Sakura asked.

"I never knew he would faint to something like _that_." Sasuke told his love and Naruto nodded.

"K-Kakashi...fainted?" Hinata asked. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Don't worry Hinata! Kakashi is strong as an ox!" Naruto told the timid girl.

"Kakashi?" Minato called. "I think he fainted." Minato picked him up and Kakashi opened his eyes.

"Minato?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey. You fainted on me." Minato smirked.

"What is it? Yes or no?" Someone asked from behind Minato. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" The pervert told the person, which was probably Naruto.

"Don't push him. He can answer later." Minato hushed the person.

"No, no. I know what I want to say." Kakashi sat up and looked around the room at everyone. They seemed to be really eager for the answer.

"I say..." Kakashi started and everyone followed his words like he was a king. "I say-"

**BANG! Cliffy. I'm so evil. But who would have knew Minato had the balls to ask Kakashi for his hand? So will there be a wedding? Hmmm. Sorry for the short chapter, but I said I wanted to write it in an all nighter. Next chapter will be on the way soon. So R and R please! **


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**I do not own Naruto or the song! (The Fox by Ylvis) I'm sorry guys. I was supposed to put it up the day I updated the cover and summary, but I found out I didn't finish the chapter...sorry. But it's done now! So, what will Kakashi say, hmmm? This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lidz.**

Chapter 9 Part 2

Kakashi looked around at his students, friends, and then locked eyes with his lover. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry as a desert. His mind was full of questions and excitement, yet empty and startled. His stomach felt like butterflies and it was going to give. He just wanted to throw up the butterflies and get it over. But how would he tell him? Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes. Minato felt like his heart was in his throat and made it hard to swallow.

"I say...no." Kakashi said his answer. Everyone was in awe and didn't say anything. Minato swallowed hard, like he was downing his heart. He felt his hope and dreams melt, like they were nothing to begin with.

"I-I...see..." Minato felt his eyes get moist. "I guess...we...weren't ready...? Hehe..." Minato felt tears forming at the edge of his eyes, but put on a false smile. Minato started to walk off, but before he could get anywhere Kakashi grabbed his hand.

"Minato...my love." Kakashi squeezed his lovers hand. "I'm just kidding." Minato smirked.

"Hehehe." Minato laughed lightly. "You dick." Minato pulled his lover in for a hug. Everyone sighed in relief and smiled at each other.

"Guess everyone is having a good night." Jiraiya said and smiled his signature smirk. Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Sasuke looked at his love from the corner of his eye.

"Heh." Sasuke smiled to himself and gave a light squeeze back which made Naruto smile wide.

"Let's go home." Minato smiled happily and hugged his prince tightly, but with warmth.

Everyone was outside talking about the new engaged couple. Minato had his lover by the waist as they walked down the street towards home. Itachi looked around at the group and noticed something wrong.

"Where is Jiraiya?" Itachi asked everyone. Minato stopped and looked around.

"I bet he ran off with that jail bate girl!" Naruto smirked and gave a chuckle.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Sakura agreed with the boy.

"Haha! Damn, she was like our age!" Kiba laughed as he jumped on Akamaru to ride him. The snow-white dog wagged his tail in agreement.

"I'm so tiered..." Haku yawned and Zabuza wrapped his arm around his lovers shoulders.

"Same here." Zabuza rested his chin on his lovers head.

"I don't want to go looking for something I don't want to see." Kakashi told everyone and started heading home.

"I agree." Sasuke said and followed the lovers in front of him. Naruto followed his love with Sai hot on his heels. Kiba and Akamaru followed lazily along with Itachi, Zabuza, Haku, Sakura, and Hinata behind them. Everyone was exhausted from bouncing and jumping around all night.

Everyone stumbled into the house. Naruto was first in, but fell face first onto the living room floor and had his ass straight up in the air. Minato and Kakashi walked in next. Kakashi jumped over the boy and Minato stumbled over his son, only to fall onto his lovers back. Kakashi fell to the floor with his lover on his back.

"Minato! Not where everyone can see." Kakashi told his love as he did a hidden blush.

"Sorry love, but I couldn't help myself." Minato told his prince. Naruto groaned as Sasuke leaped frog over his love and walked off towards the bedroom. Hinata stopped and blushed like mad. Itachi walked past the girl wondering what she was doing and didn't see the boy on the floor.

"Woh!" Itachi fell over the boy and fell on top of the lovers who was just getting up.

"Whoa boy!" Minato fell back onto his lover. Kakashi fell back on the floor. Kiba looked at Hinata in wonder, but didn't even see the boy in the dark house. Kiba tripped over the boy, but balanced himself before he could fall. Kiba started walking again, till he tripped over something or someone else.

"Fuck!" Kiba fell on a body that was Itachis.

"Uff!" Itachi grunted.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru ran in after pouncing on Naruto and stumbling over Itachis foot.

"Yip!" Akamaru fell into Kiba as he was trying to get back up.

"Gahh!" Kiba fell on Kakashi that was stuck under his love.

"Kiba!" Kakashi groaned.

"What's going on in here?" Haku asked.

"I don't think you want to know, Haku." Zabuza told his love. Haku walked in and walked around the boy who was still on the floor.

"Where is everyone?" Haku asked as he stumbled over Kibas leg. Haku almost fell, but Zabuza came to his rescue.

"Oh Zabuza! You didn't have to do that, you silly!" Haku poked his lovers nose. Zabuza sighed. Sai walked in feeling sad and fruitless. He didn't get Naruto to himself with Sasuke around him the time at bouncy wonderland. Sai then looked down to see his lovers ass in the air and no Sasuke Uchiha around. Sai saw his opportunity and took it from behind.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled. Sakura walked in and poor Hinata got a nose bleed from the boys. Sakura looked down and went wide-eyed.

"Naruto! Sai!" Sakura kicked the spooning boys farther into the house on top of everyone who just manged to get up.

"Look out!" Itachi called and dolphin dived out-of-the-way.

"Incoming boys!" Kiba yelled and dashed out-of-the-way with his furry companion. Minato was helping his lover up as his blond son and Sai slid into the mans legs. Minato folded and fell face to face with his lover. Kakashi fell back on the floor onto his back.

"Why hello my butterfly biscuit!" Minato smirked and called his love a pet name.

"Oh...Minato." Kakashi blushed again.

"Oohh. My back. Hey, hey! Sakura! Why?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

"Shut up!" She yelled and her and Hinata went up stairs.

"Is everyone in the house?" Minato asked.

"I believe so love." Kakashi said as his lover pulled him up for the third or fourth time.

"Sai! You can't just doggy style people like that!" Kiba yelled at the midriff boy.

"I bet you doggy style." Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kiba spit fire at the boy.

"I think we need a little TV time." Minato told everyone and turned on the TV. Music started to play and a guy appeared on the screen.

"_Dog goes woof."_

"_Cat goes meow."_

"_Birds go tweet._

"_Cows go moo."_

"_Frogs go croak."_

"_And elephant goes toot."_

"_Duck says quack."_

"_And the fish goes blub."_

"_And the seal goes ow ow ow."_

"_But there's one sound that no one knows."_

"_What does the fox say?"_

"_Ring-ding-ding-ding!"_

Everyone stared in awe at the man dancing on TV. Minato turned it off and tossed the remote on the couch.

"Never mind. Let's not watch TV." Minato told everyone and pulled off his jacket.

"What did I just watch?" Sasuke asked at the entrance of the living room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tackled his lover.

"Guhha!" Sasuke fell to the floor with his lover on top.

"Now, now. No sex stains on my floor son." Minato told the boys. "Good night everyone! Come Kakashi. The whip cream awaits us!"

"Oh my..." Kakashi blushed as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "Coming!" Kakashi told his love.

"I know you are!" Minato called from the hallway.

"Minato..." Kakashi sighed his lovers name. Minato jumped on the last step in front of his lover.

"I have a delightful idea love." Minato announced with his signature smirk.

"Uhh...what is it?" Kakashi was hesitant.

"Sex." Minato said bluntly.

"I thought we were going to do that-" Kakashi was pointing out till Minato cut him off.

"On the stairs." Minato smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"NO!" Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Zabuza, and Sakura shouted.

"That sounds dandy love, but I think we should do it up stairs in our bed. Where we won't break our backs." Kakashi told the man.

"YES!" Everyone yelled in agreement.

"Think of it Kakashi baby. It would be so glorious!" Minato seemed very proud of his idea, unlike everyone else.

"Please...go up stairs." Zabuza pleaded the lovers.

"Oto-san! No sex stains on the stirs!" Naruto told his father.

"My stairs boy! If I want sex stains on them, then I get sex stains on them!" Minato told his son.

"Minato. We should make this night special." Kakashi gave his lover an innocent look. Minato looked at his lover and smiled.

"Of coarse love. It is a time to celebrate." Minato scooped up Kakashi in his arms like a bride. "Come my love! Your night of pleasure starts now." Minato dashed up stairs with Kakashi blushing like mad.

"Oh thank god!" Zabuza told himself and left for bed.

"Zabuza, my darling. Can you sleep commando tonight?" Haku asked.

"Ewww." Naruto said and then looked at his lover that he was pinning to the floor.

"Lets go to bed." Sasuke told his blond lover and Naruto smiled.

"Hehe!" Naruto chuckled and smirked.

"I agree. I'm exhausted from that bouncy land place." Itachi said as he walked into the living room. "Plus their pizza was horrible!"

"..." Sasuke glared at the person that was related to him.

"Good night you gay men!" Kiba said and left for the guest room with Akamaru tagging along.

"Hehe! We're the only ones in the kitchen Sasuke!" Naruto chuckled and leaned in to where his forehead was against Sasukes.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled from the top step.

"Bitch! Keep your voice down!" Zabuza yelled from the living room.

"Naruto, I think you should get off. At least before she tries to kill you." Sasuke told his lover. Naruto sighed heavily in despair, but did what he was told. Sasuke gave a small smirk and left for the guest room to leave his lover alone. Sakura followed her lover and glared at Naruto. Hinata came down the stairs with a slight blush.

"H-hello Naruto." Hinata stuttered and tried to look away.

"Hey Hinata. I haven't seen much of you lately. How have you been?" Naruto asked the shy girl.

"W-well I- NARUTO FUCK ME!" Hinata yelled randomly.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto asked with shock. "I never heard you yell before!"

"I-I'm so sorry! It's a condition I have." Hinata turned bright red.

"To yell at people!?" Naruto asked with fear of her yelling again.

"I just yell at people...about stuff I'm t-thinking...or that's on my mind." Hinata said, still blushing.

"Damn. That's new." Naruto said wit as mile.

"Y-yea...it's kinda random...hehe..." Hinata tried to giggle it off.

"That's cool! C'mon Hinata. Lets go to bed!" Naruto smirked and dashed up stairs. Hinata smirked and blushed again, but followed her love.

After a few arguments in the guest room and where Hinata was going to sleep, everyone fell into a slumber. The night was cool and made the house a little chilly, but the master bedroom was steamy and full of commotion. The moon was full and fall was approaching quickly.

Morning came and night passed by like a blur. The morning air was cool and dew drops were blanketing the ground. The sun was shining over the tree tops and the people of the village did their flow like always. The house of ninjas was quiet. Too quiet.

In the master bedroom were the kinky crap went down last night was silent at last. The sun was pouring into the room to revile the immodest chaos. The bed was a mess with sheets pulled out-of-place and pillows tossed across the room. Some empty whip cream cans were scattered about on the floor with a ranch sauce bottle at the foot of the bed. There was a couple of carrots scattered along the floor as well. Kakashi was on the bed with his face buried in a white pillow. He had a sheet covering his bare ass cheeks and his arms were wrapped around the pillow he was smothered in. He slept quietly in peace from his lover running him down last night.

Minato on the other was already up and was sitting on the bed naked. He stretched and let his body pop and crack. He yawned and looked at his lover. A silver ring hugged one of his fingers. The engagement ring. Minato smiled and was happy, but there was a lot of planning to do.

The man got up and walked over to the window. The outside air was stinging his skin like a light pinch. He closed the window and pulled over some boxers that were dark red and said "You can tickle my pickle" in pink words that look like they were fading. He kissed the back of his lovers neck and left the room to get something to eat.

Down stairs in the kitchen Itachi had a tray out and was making food.

"Hey Itachi! Making food already?" Minato asked the man.

"You're already awake?" Itachi asked. "Oh my."

"What's wrong?" Minato asked confused.

"I was going to make you and Kakashi breakfast in bed, but..." Itachi said in a worry tone.

"You still can. Well for Kakashi baby. He might need it." Minato smirked. "I don't know if he can walk for a while." He chuckled.

"Oh. I think I will then." Itachi said and continued making food. Minato helped by pulling a blueberry Pop-tart out and placing it on the tray. Zabuza and Haku walked in and sat at the table where some food was made. Zabuza poured himself some orange juice and stacked his plate with lavishing food. Haku did the same, but not as much for he was watching his wait.

"Here you go Minato. And when you come down can you wake the kids?" Itachi asked.

"No problem." Minato winked and dashed up stairs with the tray of food. Minato slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Kakashi was still in the same place. Minato smirked and tippy toed in silently. Minato turned and placed the tray on the bed side table. Minato turned to his lover and then noticed he was gone. The imprint of a body was there, but no Kakashi.

"Fuck." Minato breathed and felt a warm waft on his neck that gave him chills. Minato smirked. "You sneaky bitch you." Minato told his lover. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his man and rested his head on Minatos shoulder.

"You didn't wake me up." Kakashi told his lover and pulled him closer to his bare body.

"I'm sorry, but I was sure you would be exhausted from last night and sore as hell if you tried walking." Minato told his lover with care.

"Sore?" Kakashi asked. "I'm not sore."

"Yea, I can tell." Minato kissed his lover passionately on the lips. "I brought you food. I made it my self." Kakashi stared at the man in horror.

"You cooked!?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course I cook love." Minato turned to his lover and sat him down on the bed. Kakashi was naked still and his hair was messy from last night. Minato handed him the tray and Kakashi looked at it.

"Itachi did this, didn't he?" Kakashi lifted one eyebrow and asked his love. Minato smiled.

"I did do the Pop-tart." Minato chuckled. Kakashi sighed, but smiled.

"I know you can't cook love." Kakashi told his love.

"I might surprise you one day!" Minato told his man.

"You surprise me everyday." Kakashi told his love but Minato already left to wake the kids. He slid the door open to find Naruto in boxers spooning Sasuke with Sai spooning Naruto. Minato bite his lip to try to stop himself from laughing. Kiba and Akamaru were on another bed next to the wall. Sakura and Hinata were asleep in the bed. Hinata was awake and blushing from Sakura, who was spooning her and had her face buried in her hair. Minato did a toothy smile and walked over to his son.

Minato looked around and smiled devilishly to himself. Minato grabbed the covers and pulled them off and stripped his son off his boxers to replace them with a pair of pink girl undies that was lacy and ran up his butt. Minato spanked his sons ass and Naruto woke up with a jolt.

"O-oto-san? What?" Naruto looked around the room. Sasuke and Sai got up and looked at the man. Kiba moaned and Akamaru dashed down stairs to bet let outside.

"Sexy undies there son." Minato winked. "What you do last night?"

"What?" Naruto looked down at his pink lacy bulge and went wide-eyed. "WHAT!?" Naruto asked himself.

"Nice underwear! Hahaha!" Kiba smiled and laughed.

"Naruto...I didn't know you were like that." Sasuke told his love.

"No Sasuke! I don't wear these! REALLY!" Naruto said with confusion.

"Hmm. I like this side of you." Sai told his love and got on top of the blond boy.

"No, no, no! I don't wear this kind of stuff!" Naruto told everyone.

"You know what they say. Morning sex is the best sex." Sai smiled and pushed his lover to the floor. Sasuke kicked the boy off and sent him flying to the girl's side.

"Ekkkk!" Sakura kicked the boy out the window.

"Kahahaahaa!" Minato ran out of the room laughing his balls off. Kakashi was wearing pink boxers that said "Cutie Pie" on them in purple. Minato smirked at his lover.

"What are you so happy about?" Kakashi asked. "Did your balls finally drop?"

"Fuhaahaa! No, I mean yes!" Minato laughed. Kakashi smirked and left to go get dressed. Minato got up and left to get dressed as well.

Down stairs Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Haku, Zabuza, and Itachi were eating the food that Itachi made. Kakashi was already full and Minato pulled out a chair to start digging in.

"BANG!" The front door flew open and Jiraiya stumbled in. His clothes were on backwards and his hair was a mess. He was carrying his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Jiraiya greeted and grabbed a fresh muffin.

"Here we go." Kakashi sighed.

"Nice of you to join us." Itachi told his friend.

"Mhh." Jiraiya said with him mouth full.

"How was your night?" Minato asked his master.

"Better than yours." Jiraiya told his student.

"Hehe. I bet not." Minato chuckled a challenge.

"Damn! My fingers smell like a tackle box!" Jiraiya told everyone.

"Aweeee! Sick!"

"I'm done!"

"Ewwww!"

"Wash your hands!"

"Why do you have to make everything so awkward?" Everyone was grossed out and stopped eating.

"Well they do. Wanna smell Naruto?" Jiraiya held his fingers out.

"No way!" Naruto backed up. "Get away from me!"

"Hahaa!" Jiraiya laughed at the boy. "Just like your father."

"What?" Minato asked.

"Wanna smell Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hell no!" Sasuke pulled away.

"I'll smell." Sai volunteered.

"If you say so." Jiraiya held his fingers out. Sai placed his nose up the perverts fingers and sniffed.

"It does." Sai agreed.

"Eww!" Sakura said grossed out.

"Sai, you don't willingly smell a mans fingers." Kakashi told his student.

"Hahahaa. I'm taking a shower." Jiraiya went up stairs. Everyone was silent.

"He touched the muffins." Itachi pointed out.

"I'm not eating any muffins." Kiba told everyone.

"Well, that sure is a mood ruiner." Kakashi told himself. Minato sighed in agreement.

"Anyways. I have something I need to talk to you all about." Minato announced. "I would like everyone to meet in the living room in ten minutes." Minato ordered and got up from the table.

"Great. Another meeting." Sakura sighed and left to get changed into better clothes.

Down stairs in the living room everyone was gathered for Minatos announcement. Adults were on the couch and kids and dog on the floor around the table. Minato was standing in front of everyone with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ok so I have some ideas for the wedding. Like the cake." Minato told everyone. Kakashi was next to him and grabbed the paper from his lover.

"Itachi, Haku. You are in charge of the wedding cake." Kakashi ordered. Itachi went wide-eyed.

"I've never done a wedding cake before! Oh my! It'll be German chocolate with a filling of bavarian, and it will stand four-NO! Five feet high!" Itachi smiled as he was overjoyed. Haku smiled and was ready for it as well.

"It will be a wonderful cake!" Haku smiled warmly.

"Well there's the cake. Jiraiya and Zabuza will be in charge of the..." Minato started.

"No way! I don't want to plan your guys wedding dresses!" Jiraiya grumped.

"...bachelor party and sake." Minato ordered.

"Hell yea I'm in!" Jiraiya cheered and Zabuza agreed with the pervert with a high-five.

"Sakura and Hinata will do the wedding decorations." Kakashi read the list.

"Yea! I love weddings!" Sakura cheered.

"I can't wait!" Hinata cheered with the girl.

"And the boys...you guys need to go get tuxes." Minato ordered.

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"Hey you. This wedding is going to be sooner then you think." Kakashi told the boy.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's going to be a fall wedding." Minato told the boys.

"That soon?!" Naruto asked. "What's the rush?"

"Well boy, when you've been in a relationship as long as us...and been waiting for the right moment..." Minato told his spunky son as he wrapped his lusty arms around his lover.

"Don't go there oto-san!" Naruto threatened.

"You're no fun!" Minato grumbled. "Anyways, I'll set up a date for all of us to go get our suits fitted."

"Great. But I have to warn you Minato. I don't do suits." Jiraiya told his student.

"Women love a man in suit." Minato smirked.

"Get me the finest you can find! Hahaa!" Jiraiya did a crooked smile.

"Showing off for your girl friend?" Kakashi asked.

"Nah, we broke up." Jiraiya told the man. Everyone looked puzzled.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, thought you guys looked cute." Kiba smirked.

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

"You know I have to keep my reputation of a lady's man. Hehe." Jiraiya chuckled.

"In other words she broke up with him." Minato gave it straight.

"Shut up brat!" Jiraiya yelled and everyone laughed at the pervert.

"She saw his hairy ass and screamed probably." Kakashi chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Nah, she saw his chest and back hair and thought he was a yeti." Naruto laughed.

"Or a sweater." Sasuke added and everyone roared with laughter.

"Did it hurt when she tried to take it off?" Itachi asked and another wave of laughter came over the group.

"Lick my prick!" The pervert yelled.

"No thanks. It's too fucking hairy for me." Zabuza told the pervert.

The rest of the day they all went out to eat to celebrate the couple and planed more of the wedding. No one was sure of the place it would be at, but knew it would be romantic where ever it would be. Tomorrow would be the day they brought over their friends and tell them the blissful news over a cook out. But someone by the group heard their conversation and cloaked in darkness and with breaking news they had to tell their organization about.

**Again, I'm so sorry. It was supposed to be up last night, but it wasn't finished. Anyways...cook out party at Minatos and Kakashis? Sounds like fun. R and R. **


End file.
